ORIGEN: Libro de Tierra
by euchan
Summary: Las tres diosas de la fortuna: el agua, el viento y el fuego. La diosa de la tierra es diferente, esta tan cerca de lo humano que incluso se volvió una. Ahora deberá responder ¿A quien le pertenece realmentela tierra? Continuación de ORIGEN: Libro de Agua
1. Revelación

****Este es el segundo libro de la serie Origen. Claro es el libro de Tierra.

Dejo el link del libro 1 .net/s/7940128/1/ORIGEN_Libro_de_Agua

Agradezco de todo corazón a quienes han leído el primer libro, me divertí mucho escribiendo esta saga. A grandes rasgos trato de hacer una pre cuela del universo de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang; sobre el nacimiento del Avatar, los reinos y los maestros. Espero que lo sigan disfrutando, el libro de Tierra nos da mas explicaciones, sin mencionar que se lleva los momentos más tencionantes y políticos de toda la saga. ¡ Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo simplemente amo este universo.

* * *

**LIBRO 2: TIERRA**

**CAPITULO 1: REVELACION**

_Todo parecía azul, como si el agua hubiera absorbido todo. El hielo se veía más limpio que nunca y mas frio; pero ella no sentía sus huesos helados o su piel dura, se sentía una con ese frio calado y esas lagunas de agua helada. Camino serena entre la nieve, salió de su hermoso palacio y atravesó la ciudad durmiente. No pasó con cuidado, pero nadie se despertó, como si supiera que ella no podía despertar a nadie; de repente, se dio cuenta de que la ciudad estaba vacía, que no era que las paredes se hubieran vuelto más blancas y mas heladas, era que esas no eran sus paredes. La princesa se detuvo frente a esas casas de hielo y nieve, esas que ella nunca había visto, pero que le parecían tan suyas. Atravesó todo el pueblo y llego hasta un gran muro, movió con cuidado la elegante puerta y entro por ella. _

_Detrás de la puerta había un manantial, un hermoso lago, rodeado de plantas y un pequeño puente, la figura de la luna llena se reflejaba en el agua. Ese lugar era especial, a penas y ella alcanzo a verlo y la invadió un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad. Yue levanto la vista y la vio. Una mujer hermosa con el rostro azul, un vestido hecho de gotas de lluvia que parecían salpicar todo el tiempo y una corona hecha de los mas blancos témpanos de hielo sobre su cabeza. La princesa entendió enseguida que esta frente a una figura divina, se arrodillo y agacho su cabeza hasta que toco el suelo._

_Tú no tienes por qué arrodillarte princesa –dijo la elegante diosa – ahora tu sangre y la de tu familia ha sido bendecida de nuevo, ya no deberás temer, porque yo te protegeré mientras seas fiel a tu pueblo. _

_La princesa se levanto y movió sus labios para hacer una pregunta, pero la diosa se le adelanto y le contesto antes de que hablara. _

_Este lugar será el lugar de tus hermanos – respondió la diosa- todo tu pueblo es uno, pero hay diferencias entre el, diferencias que podrían destruirlos. Es necesario que sean dos tribus y un pueblo. Les regalo este lugar para que vivan en dos partes, que aquellos que no te sigan caminen lo más lejos posible, cuando no puedan alejarse más aparecerá ante ellos este lugar, dependerá de cada tribu cuidar el lugar que escogieron y cuando lo necesiten deberán ayudar a sus hermanos._

_Yue pensó otra pregunta._

_Soy Atl, diosa del agua – respondió la etérea figura- y he acudido ahora por que los de tu pueblo me han demostrado que merecen mis dones, deberán cuidar y usar este regalo para lo que me lo han pedido o lo pagaran caro._

_Las palabras de la diosa parecían tener un ritmo, como el vaivén de las olas o las gotas de la lluvia, un ritmo que te tranquilizaba, pero que podía volverse violento en cualquier momento. Y en ese ritmo se perdió la princesa, cayó sobre sus rodillas y se nublo su vista, estuvo a punto de dormirse cuando escucho:_

"_Es imposible dormir dentro de un sueño"_

Yue abrió los ojos de improvisto, aquella extraña sensación de paz había desaparecido de ella, miro a su alrededor. Seguía en el polo sur, recostada sobre su cama; pero se sentía diferente, se sentía más valiente, como si su cuerpo fuera otro. Se levanto de su cama entre las sombras y camino hacia el espejo, seguía siendo ella. La luz de la luna llego hasta su ventana e ilumino el reflejo de la princesa; entonces se dio cuenta, sus ojos eran más azules que antes y su piel era más morena a pesar de que casi nunca le daba el sol. Ella era la misma, pero ahora pertenecía a otra familia, la sangre que corría por sus venas ahora era la de su pueblo, no la de la familia real.

Se encontraba Yue ante esta revelación cuando escucho un ruido afuera de su habitación. La princesa tomo su abrigo y salió del cuarto, bajo las heladas escaleras de cristal y en el recibidor del palacio, donde el techo era más alto y los cristales más brillantes, flotaba una esfera de agua brillante, los guardias de palacio la rodeaban asombrados mientras sostenían sus filosas lanzas.

- Esperen – ordeno Yue- no, no hagan nada.

Yue se acercó con cuidado, justo toco la esfera cuando esta se deshizo, dejando caer a tres jóvenes al suelo.

Katara cayo de pie, ecuánime, orgullosa; Suki se desplomo con fuerza contra el suelo mientras tosía y escupía agua, todo su cuerpo temblaba de frio; Sokka cayo débil, justo en los brazos de la princesa.

Yue los miro, reconoció de inmediato a los hermanos, ahora la piel de ella era igual de morena y sus ojos igual de azules que la de Sokka y Katara.

Sokka levanto la vista y sus ojos desconcertados se encontraron con los ojos firmes de la princesa.

- No te preocupes – dijo Yue con seguridad- yo sé lo que paso y sé que es lo que hay que hacer.

Katara miro a Yue, se volteo y observo a su alrededor, supo de inmediato que se encontraba en el castillo de la familia real en los hielos perpetuos.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto la maestra agua- ¿Por qué las diosas nos dejaron aquí?

- Por qué saben que es aquí a donde pertenecen – respondió Yue segura de si misma-

La princesa dejo a Sokka suavemente en el piso, señalo a los guardias para que no se movieran de su sitio y camino despacio hacia Suki, se quito el abrigo y lo puso sobre la gitana que aun temblaba de frío. Fue entonces cuando Katara pudo notar lo moreno en la piel de la princesa. Yue volteo hacia Katara y en lo azul de sus ojos se reconocieron como iguales, entendieron que a partir de ese momento eran parte de lo mismo.

- Tu si eres la princesa de nuestro pueblo – dijo Katara sin estar segura de cómo era que lo sabia-

Yue respondió con una sonrisa.

La diosa Atl le ha concedido el poder a nuestro pueblo para que sea libre – dijo Yue- y sospecho que fue gracias a ustedes que obtuvimos ese favor.

Katara se asombro de las palabras de la princesa, pero más que las palabras, estaba asombrada de la amabilidad con que las decía. Katara levanto su mano y levanto una columna de agua del suelo, ante el asombro de Yue y los guardias Katara congelo el agua formando una hermosa columna de cristal solido.

- Este es el poder que nos han concedido – explico Katara- sé que no soy la única que ha obtenido este poder, con esto podremos lograr nuestra libertad.

La tos de Suki los interrumpió.

- Lo primero es que descansen un rato – dijo Yue mientras caminaba hacia ellos- parece que tu amiga no esta acostumbrada al frío.

Los guardias parecían desconcertados y nerviosos.

- Escolten a los tres con la mayor discreción posible a las habitaciones para invitados – ordeno la princesa a los confundidos guardias- y manden citar a todo el pueblo a la plaza principal a penas y despunte el alba.

- Princesa – respondió uno de los guardias- ¿y que hay de su padre?

- Dije que fueran discretos – corrigió Yue- y que reunieran a todos en la plaza al amanecer, que absolutamente nadie se entere de esto hasta de que vean salir el sol.

Había algo en la voz de la princesa que convenció a todos que debían obedecer, como si de repente fuera una necesidad confiar en ella, se le veía más firme y comprometida. A pesar de que daba una orden emanaba gentileza, a nadie le quedo la menor duda de que lo que ella hacía era por el bien de todos.


	2. Preguntas

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo simplemente amo este universo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: PREGUNTAS**

Todo el cuerpo le ardía, no podía levantarse y el más leve movimiento lo hacía gemir; el joven príncipe no tenía ni la fuerza para abrir sus ojos, estaba seguro, iba a morir; pero se rehusaba a irse así nada mas, justo cuando había encontrado la verdad, aquella que podía darle el perdón de su padre, que podía guiarlo a su tío y a su madre. Zuko sintió el paso del tiempo como si fuera una caída en picada, se esforzaba por seguir respirando, por seguir gritando, al menos para que al escuchar sus propios gritos pudiera asegurarse que seguía con vida.

El príncipe se mantenía luchando cuando escucho voces a su alrededor, voces que le eran familiares, voces que discutían, que se acercaban a él, que lo tocaban y que después retrocedían.

-"¡Has lo que tú quieras, pero después no vengas arrepintiéndote de que te volviste una inútil!"- el príncipe reconoció el timbre furioso de su hermana.

Y entonces lo sintió, una mano más cálida y suave se poso sobre su pecho, el dolor, el ardor y la desesperación fueron desapareciendo poco a poco y mientras más desaparecía esa sensación de muerte inminente más claros se hacían los sonidos a su alrededor. Zuko siguió sin abrir los ojos, entonces lo escucho, el suspiro que lo había despertado la última vez que estuvo herido, sintió la presencia que lo seguía entre sus sueños y reconoció la suave mano sobre su pecho como aquella que nunca había podido reconocer.

Aun sin abrir los ojos Zuko levanto su mano y tomo la que estaba sobre su pecho, en un intento desesperado para que cuando abriera los ojos esa presencia no se fuera. La mano sobre él se separo de su cuerpo por la sorpresa y regreso a él la sensación de cansancio, se sentía herido; pero no moribundo.

Zuko abrió los ojos. Un dolor intenso en el ojo izquierdo lo hizo lanzar un gemido, presiono fuerte la mano que sostenía mientras trataba de enfocar con su ojo derecho a la delgada y pálida chica que estaba frente a él.

- Tonto – dijo la joven frente al príncipe- me interrumpiste antes de que terminara.

Zuko la miro un momento, esforzándose por recordar lo que había pasado y tratando de armarlo todo en su cabeza.

- No te esfuerces – le dijo la joven con un tono de voz apagado- es imposible que con la información que tienes puedas entender lo que está pasando.

El príncipe estaba muy confundido, soltó un poco la mano de la chica para tratar de tocarse su cara que sentía tan herida; pero ella volvió a tomar su mano antes de que se alejara demasiado, como si no quisiera soltarlo. Tan solo con ese gesto, él se conmovió, sostuvo la mano de ella y la dirigió hasta su rostro herido.

- ¿Has estado muy preocupada por mi? – Pregunto Zuko-

- Si – respondió Mai- desde hace mucho.

Antes, él solo había visto los ojos de ella por un breve segundo, pero sentía que su mirada lo había acompañado por mucho tiempo; jamás había estado tan cerca de ella, pero sabía que conocía su presencia. Ambos se perdieron por un instante en una escena que parecía poder quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Zuko tenía la sensación de que todo se movía, como si el mismo suelo estuviera sobre un camino que no deja de avanzar y ella se acercaba, más y más; hasta quedar frente a su rostro herido, hasta que pudo sentir el aliento de la chica sobre su boca, justo ahí, ella se detuvo.

- Estoy enamorada de ti – dijo ella como si fuera algo simple-

Y él se acercó la distancia que hacía falta. Zuko no tenía muchas fuerzas y solo sostuvo su cabeza el tiempo suficiente para que sus labios se rozaran, después su cabeza volvió a caer sobre la almohada. Ella sonrió un poco y termino de acercarse.

- Parece que ya se conocen – interrumpió Azula-

Zuko y Mai voltearon lentamente, Zuko vio a su hermana de pie, vestida con ropas un poco menos elegantes a las que usualmente usaba y detrás de él había una cortina roja que servía de puerta a la pequeña habitación donde estaban. Ty lee atravesó la cortina corriendo y haciendo el escándalo habitual.

- ¡Ah! ¡Pobre de ti! – grito Ty lee mientras corría al borde de la cama para llorar sobre el- ¡creímos que te ibas a morir!

Zuko grito al sentir el abrazo imprudente de su amiga.

- Oops – dijo Ty lee recuperando la compostura y alejándose

- Creí que lo curarías por completo – le dijo Azula a Mai mientras se acercaba- ¿Y eso? – pregunto la princesa señalando la cicatriz con un gesto desagradable-.

- Me interrumpió antes de que terminara – dijo Mai mientras volteaba a ver a Azula con una expresión de enfado en el rostro-

- ¡Genial! – exclamo Ty lee-

Eso significa que no perdiste todas tus habilidades- dijo Azula notoriamente feliz-

Mai se limito a encogerse de hombros.

Zuko estaba cada vez mas confundido.

- En fin – siguió Azula- parece que pronto llegaremos a Omashu, desde ahí podremos organizar nuestras tropas.

- No te preocupes – dijo Ty lee volteando a ver al confundido príncipe- nos recuperaremos de la derrota pasada y el gran rey dejara de estar molesto con ustedes.

- Mi padre es un exagerado – siguió Azula altanera y molesta- enviarnos en este carruaje de segunda solo porque perdimos un pueblo.

- Este es un carruaje de primera – dijo Mai sin cambiar su tono- y ese era el pueblo más grande de toda la zona de los valles.

- Pero no es el mejor de los carruajes – corrigió Azula – y es obvio que podremos recuperar esa ciudad, esas gitanas no podrán durar ni un mes gobernando por ellas mismas.

- Si y tus planes son taaan buenos – interrumpió Ty lee con entusiasmo-

- ¡YA BASTA! – Grito Zuko fuera de si mientras trataba de incorporarse- ¿¡qué demonios es lo que está pasando! ¿Cómo que perdimos? ¿Qué paso con las diosas? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué me paso? ¿Quién es ella? (refiriéndose a Mai claro) Y... ¿Por que ustedes actúan como si fueran viejas amigas?

Las tres guardaron silencio un momento, intercambiaron miradas.

- La ciudad donde antes estábamos fue tomada por las gitanas, ahora ellas tienen el control de todo – explico Azula- por eso vamos hacia territorios que aun controle nuestra familia.

- Aun no me explicas lo de las diosas – replico Zuko-

- Tú sabes que las diosas siempre han existido en este mundo – empezó a explicar Mai- ellas, le concedieron poderes a sus enemigos; tu trataste de impedirlo y por eso Tletl te castigo.

- ¿Tletl? – pregunto Ty lee-

- La diosa del fuego – explico Zuko- y ¿Por qué sigo con vida entonces?

- Mai te salvo – dijo Azula como un reproche- a cambio tuvo que renunciar a toda la magia que había aprendido.

- Hubiera tenido que renunciar a toda si él no me hubiera interrumpido – corrigió Mai-

- ¿Por qué tú sabes magia? – Pregunto Zuko-

Las tres voltearon a verlo como si esa fuera una pregunta de lo más absurda.

- Típico de ti hermanito – reprocho Azula- realmente no comprendes nada.

- Mai era la intermediaria entre las diosas y las personas – dijo Ty lee como si fuera algo que ya todas supieran-

- Y… ¿Por qué las diosas necesitaban a una intermediaria? si ellas son…diosas – siguió Zuko-

- Las diosas no son como todo el mundo cree que son – respondió Mai como si esa fuera una explicación que ya hubiera dado muchas veces- las diosas se rigen por tres de los cuatro elementos fundamentales: el agua, el fuego y el viento. Pero ellas…no solo se rigen, viven a través de ellos, sienten lo que pasa cuando cae la lluvia o cuando el viento sopla, pero no pueden ver como nosotros.

- Se podría decir – interrumpió Azula con su tono sarcástico- que son criaturas con el dominio total sobre los elementos, pero que son ciegas.

- Por eso necesitan a alguien que este al pendiente de lo que pasa en el mundo – siguió Mai- para que se los diga. Yo era eso, su narradora.

- ¿Y tú eres… humana? – pregunto Zuko –

Ty lee y Azula soltaron una carcajada.

- Claro – respondió Mai un tanto molesta- soy de familia noble. Una vez cada cierto tiempo se debe ofrecer un tributo humano a las diosas, si la persona tributada tiene cualidades de narrador la toman, la protegen y le enseñan algo de magia y si no…

- ¿Si no? – Pregunto Zuko con un poco de miedo-

- Lo transforman en algo más que les pueda ser útil – dijo Mai tratando de seguir ecuánime-

Zuko lo pensó detenidamente, un sacrificio humano…

- Lu ten…- dijo al fin el príncipe volteando a ver a su hermana-

La mirada que Azula le regreso no fue de sorpresa, parecía que ella ya lo sabía.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que estabas enterada de todo esto? – Dijo Zuko molesto - ¿sabías lo que le había pasado a Lu Ten? ¿Sabías donde estaban las diosas cuando mi padre me encomendó buscarlas?

- Me entere de todo hace un año – dijo Azula con una extraña franqueza- el día que cumplí 14 y que mi padre me encomendó acabar con las gitanas.

- ¡Me mentiste todo el tiempo! – Zuko estaba cada vez más molesto- me viste sufrir y tu…

- No fue su culpa – interrumpió Mai- las diosas le prohibieron hablarte al respecto y ellas pueden ser muy…persuasivas.

Zuko dudo un poco, pero le era imposible desconfiar de esa chica.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le pregunto el príncipe volviendo a tomar su mano-

- Mai – respondió ella cambiando al fin su rostro para darle una sonrisa-

- Aouuu – exclamo Ty lee con ternura – ¡que lindos!

- Pero – siguió Mai como si fuera algo que necesitara decir- al ser la narradora de las diosas te desprenden de todo lo que existe, puedes ver, pero nunca interferir u opinar.

- Y tú rompiste esas reglas, por eso te abandonaron – intuyo Zuko –

Mai se sonrojo tan solo un poco.

- Gracias, tú me salvaste – dijo Zuko con la voz más amable que pudo lograr-

- Y porque te salvo ya no tiene ninguna habilidad – reclamo Azula con rencor-

- Me interrumpió antes – dijo Mai de nuevo con su tono indiferente- me quedan pocas habilidades.

- ¿Cuáles? – pregunto Azula tratando de disimular su ansiedad-

- Una- dijo Mai-

Se puso de pie y tomo entre sus dedos una de las varillas de incienso que perfumaban la habitación, respiro un momento y lanzo a la pared. La varilla se clavo justo en una mosca posada sobre el tapiz.

- Siempre daré en el blanco – dijo Mai mientras se volvía a sentar junto a Zuko-

Azula no parecía muy impresionada.

- ¿Que mas hay que yo no sé? – pregunto Zuko con voz severa-

Las tres guardaron silencio.

- De mi madre y mi tío – especifico Zuko-

- De tu madre no sé nada – respondió de nuevo Mai- ella se fue por su voluntad, no por algo divino y las diosas me prohibieron buscar su paradero.

- ¿Y mi tío? – pregunto el príncipe con un poco mas de esperanzas-

- Por lo que sabemos – interrumpió Azula – él está con los ermitaños de las montañas-

- Mientes – aseguro Zuko- nadie puede escalar esas montañas.

- Ella dice la verdad – aseguro Mai-

- ¿Y cómo subió la montaña? – Pregunto Zuko desesperado de nuevo-

Mai simplemente se encogió de hombros. Zuko se limito a quejarse.

- Haaa - interrumpió Ty lee tímidamente- ¿y no le vamos a contar lo de la magia y su familia y eso…?

Azula la cayó con una mirada penetrante.

- ¿Por qué mi familia ya no tiene magia? – pregunto Zuko al reconocer que había olvidado algo importante-

- Hace quince años un miembro de tu familia rompió el acuerdo que tenían con las diosas – explico Mai con tranquilidad- Hace mucho, las diosas vivían ocupándose de todas las necesidades de los humanos, pero pronto fueron demasiados y las diosas se cansaron de cuidar de ellos; decidieron nombrar a unos cuantos para que se hicieran cargo del resto.

- La familia real – dijo Azula con orgullo-

- A cambio de concederles el poder para gobernar – siguió Mai- ellos prometieron dejar en paz a las diosas para que ellas solo miraran la tierra y ayudaran tan solo si ellas querían.

- Y por supuesto – interrumpió Azula– que cada cierto tiempo las proveyeran de un narrador.

- Con el tiempo el acuerdo se cumplió – siguió Mai- pero cada vez fue más difícil para las personas mantenerlo. Los humanos empezaron a difamar en el nombre de las deidades, empezaron a hacer guerras e incluso lograron que las diosas pelearan entre ellas.

- Los nobles – interrumpió de nuevo Ty lee, pero esta vez con un tono triste- preferían abandonar a sus hijos si estos eran señalados por las diosas para ser narradores.

Un pequeño silencio.

- Pero – siguió Mai- un día, hace 15 años un miembro de la familia real pidió un deseo a las diosas, a pesar de que habían prometido nunca pedirles nada. Eso era algo que ya había pasado, las diosas siempre ignoraban los caprichos de la familia real, pero…al parecer este deseo era tan noble, que conmovió a las tres diosas y lo cumplieron.

- A cambio claro – interrumpió Azula con cierto rencor- de quitarle la magia a la familia real.

- ¿Y cual fue? ¿Quién lo pidió? – Pregunto Zuko-

Mai se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? – alego Azula- yo ni siquiera había nacido.

Y Zuko volvió a quejarse.

- Pero no te preocupes, ya casi llegamos a Omashu – dijo Azula sin cambiar su tono altanero-

- ¿Y por qué se supone que eso debe tranquilizarme? – Replico Zuko- Bumi es quien gobierna ahí y él está completamente loco.

- ¿Y sabes por qué papá no hace nada al respecto? – respondió Azula-

Zuko volvía a estar confundido.

- Omashu es la única zona en el mundo que las tres diosas no pueden ver, su narrador jamás debe ver esa ciudad – explico Mai-

- ¿Y por qué? – pregunto Ty lee recuperando su entusiasmo –

- ¿Recuerdan que les dije que las diosas se habían peleado? – la voz de Mai se tornaba misteriosa-.

La carroza se detuvo y Azula salió de la habitación, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Ty lee para que la siguiera.

- Sera mejor que les explique que deben dejarnos pasar – dijo Azula con tono sarcástico – estoy segura de que el tío Bumi espera nuestra visita.

Azula tomo las espadas antes de salir de la habitación junto con Ty lee.

De alguna forma a Zuko lo tranquilizaba saber que Azula podía encargarse de todo, pero sabía que si lo mantenía ahí era por qué ella aun perseguía un objetivo que él no entendía. Una caricia sobre su mano lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Mai seguía en la habitación, seguía observándolo con esa mirada penetrante que lo hacía sentir tan extraño. Azula había cerrado las cortinas antes de irse y a media luz la chica frente a él realmente parecía misteriosa, ¿Qué tanto sabia ella que no le había dicho? ¿Qué tanto podía hacer realmente?

Ella acaricio con su otra mano el rostro del joven. Otro escalofrió le recorrió la piel uno que solo se detuvo cuando volvió a besarla.

Zuko solo estaba seguro de que ella lo había querido durante mucho tiempo.


	3. Sisma

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo simplemente amo este universo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: SISMA**

El sol no tardaba en salir desde el horizonte.

En los hielos perpetuos la salida del sol era un espectáculo, sus rayos tocaban todos los cristales y formaban reflejos multicolores; la temperatura cambiaba y para andar entre la nieve la luz del sol era fundamental; la gente decía que solo los sangre de hielo podían moverse entre la nieve cuando era de noche. Pero es noche fue diferente, la gente de la ciudad helada sintió la brisa que corrió a través de cada una de sus casas, despertaron sobresaltados por ruidos extraños antes del aviso de los guardias. Ellos nunca habían escuchado ruidos como esos, pequeños tintineos, como si estuviera lloviendo, como si pequeñas piedras estuvieran cayendo sobre el gran océano; pero no había nada. Niños, mujeres y hombres se levantaron de sus camas y caminaron por las calles, buscando el origen del ruido. Ese ruido provenía de los glaciares, del mar, de los enormes bloques de hielo que formaban las casas.

Un niño se acercó a la pared de su casa.

- El ruido surge del hielo – dijo el pequeño con voz aguda-

El niño puso su mano sobre el bloque de hielo y ante el asombro de todos su mano se hundió en el bloque, de un de repente, se volvió agua. El niño retrocedió y su angustiada madre lo tomo en brazos.

Otro niño transformo otro bloque de hielo en agua, otro más alzó una columna de agua desde el imponente océano, una pequeña niña quebró el piso al golpearlo; todos se asustaron. Después los jóvenes lo intentaron, después lo mayores. Algunos lo intentaron sin éxito, pero aquellos que mostraban sus dones, los manejaban sin ningún esfuerzo.

Inconscientemente, todos llegaron a la gran plaza.

- Esto es – dijo un joven que recién había descubierto su talento- es un milagro, los dioses nos han dado poder.

- Y no deberíamos malgastarlo – interrumpió una vieja de voz cansada – si tenemos este poder, deberíamos ir y… ¡destruir a la familia real! – Dijo la anciana mientras levantaba su puño que parecía tembloroso, pero seguro-. ¡Vayamos y destruyamos el palacio!

- ¡Eso no será necesario! – Interrumpió desde el centro de la plaza la voz de Katara-

Toda la gente volteo y vio con extrañeza a aquella curandera que habían encerrado hace ya tanto tiempo. A su lado estaban su hermano y Suki, ambos ya vestidos con la típica vestimenta del pueblo, Suki un poco más abrigada de lo que se veía habitualmente.

- Es verdad que los dioses nos han mandado este regalo – siguió Katara- pero la familia real que gobierna en los hielos perpetuos está de nuestro lado, ellos ya han entendido que es lo que deben hacer.

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes? – Reto la insistente anciana-

- Porque yo vi a la diosa – contesto orgullosa Katara-

La gente se sorprendió de sus palabras, pero no se veía que alcanzaran a creerle.

- Eso es imposible – interrumpió la voz de Arnok-

El rey había bajado de su palacio con toda su escolta al escuchar el barullo.

- A una ladrona jamás se le revelaría algo como eso – siguió Arnok enfurecido- y para que lo sepas yo no estoy dispuesto a cambiar ninguno de mis mandatos.

- Date cuenta que hemos sido bendecidos – Katara hablo con franqueza- nos han regalado un poder con el que podemos liberar al mundo entero, es inútil pelear entre nosotros cuando la respuesta está aquí- dijo ella extendiendo su propia mano hasta señalarlo- ¿no lo vez? Tus ojos y tu piel te dicen que ya todo ha cambiado.

Con los rayos del sol iluminando la escena toda la gente pudo ver cómo la piel del rey se había obscurecido, la de los guardias y la de todo el pueblo, la tez y los ojos de toda esa gente era ahora la misma.

- ¡No eres más que una alborotadora! – Grito el rey fuera de si- ¡aprésenla!

Los guardias se abalanzaron contra Katara, pero la maestra los contuvo a todos con un movimiento rápido de agua control, era obvio que ella manejaba el elemento mejor que cualquiera. Arrojo a todos los guardias al suelo, saco un látigo de agua desde el helado suelo y lo arrojo hacia el rey al tiempo que lo congelaba.

Paku intercepto el golpe y de un movimiento, convirtió la estalactita de nuevo en agua sin que esta dañara al rey.

Todos se sorprendieron, incluso Paku.

- Parece que tienes habilidades – dijo Katara desafiante, era obvio que tenía varias cuentas pendientes con el señor-

- Siempre podre tener más que una chiquilla malcriada – respondió Paku con más orgullo que fundamentos-

Aunque el comentario enfureció a Katara, esta sabía que una disputa entre ellos sería inútil, en lugar de eso se mostro altanera y le dio la espalda para esperar a la princesa.

Imitando a la joven maestra Paku alzo un látigo de agua del piso y le golpeo la nuca. Esto basto para que Katara aceptara pelear. La maestra levanto del suelo desde su izquierda y derecha dos grandes columnas de agua, todos retrocedieron, todos excepto Paku, que corrió hacia ella y recibió el golpe de frente. El viejo se incorporo rápidamente, solo para notar que Katara había juntado las dos columnas en un circulo que los encerraba a ambos, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño, justo cuando iba a llegar a su punto crítico Paku lo desvió y Katara perdió el agua.

La joven maestra movía el líquido con gran maestría, pero para alguien que recién había descubierto el poder, Paku era sorprendente.

Paku corrió hacia la joven, pero Katara levanto el hielo formando una ola congelada para que levantara a Paku y lo alejara, este cayó sobre una pequeña columna. Ella deshizo entonces la formación de hielo y la lanzó contra él, pero Paku congelo sus propios pies y siguió de pie.

Hubo un pequeño vitoreo por parte del rey.

Paku bajo del pequeño pedestal para tratar de acercarse y apresar a la joven, pero Katara lo evadió y lo lanzo con un gran chorro de agua hasta un charco cercano. Paku se levanto de inmediato y del charco levanto una pequeña columna de cristal, de la que empezó a fraccionar disco de hielo y a lanzarlos contra Katara. Ella los evadió, pero con dificultad, uno pasó tan cerca que pudo ver su reflejo. Paku salió del charco y lanzo una columna de agua hacia la maestra, pero ella le devolvió el golpe con más fuerza y lo hizo caer. El anciano parecía más cansado, le lanzo unos bloques de hielo, pero Katara los transformo en vapor mucho antes de que la tocaran.

- ¿Ya admitirás que sé más al respecto que tu sobre esto? – alego Katara al notarlo cansado-

- ¡No! – Respondió terco el viejo-

Paku levanto el suelo debajo de Katara formando una ola, pero ella se elevo en un pedestal brillante y se deslizo rodeándolo. Él trato de pararla, pero ella volvió a devolverle el golpe tirándolo al suelo. Ella levanto sobre Paku una gran masa de agua, las convirtió en agujas gigantes de hielo, movió sus manos para que cayeran sobre el anciano…

- ¡Alto! – interrumpió la voz de Yue –

Katara transformo en vapor el hielo antes de que llegara a Paku.

- No es así como deben darse las cosas – la princesa irrumpió segura y mucho más elegante que otras veces que se le había visto- la maestra agua tiene razón, la familia real está ahora del lado correcto.

- ¿Maestra agua? – Pregunto Paku reponiendo parte de sus fuerzas-

Ese es el nombre que se les da a aquellos de nuestro pueblo que han obtenido la habilidad divina – respondió Yue-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – La cuestiono su padre-

- Porque la diosa del agua vino a mí y me lo dijo – respondió con más seguridad la princesa-

Algo había en Yue que inspiraba confianza, su pueblo la había visto las últimas semanas como había cambiado y algo había en su tono y en su cálida mirada que todos le creyeron. La princesa volteo y se dirigió a la gente.

- Es verdad que nos han bendecido – empezó la princesa- porque los dioses nos han observado y juzgado, porque estos dos hermanos han llevado nuestro nombre muy lejos, porque somos nosotros quienes podemos cambiar y seguir, y es por eso que ¡debemos alzarnos con orgullo bajo el nombre de un nuevo pueblo! ¡Nosotros somos libres!

La gente la vitoreaba, pero los guardias de palacio, los nobles y los más cercanos al rey no la veían con tanta fe.

- La diosa me lo dijo – siguió la princesa- ¡que el mundo nos conozca como la tribu de agua!

- Una mujer no puede dirigir esto – reclamo Paku desde el suelo –

- Si serás… – le dijo Sokka con enfado- creo que ella ya ha probado que es suficiente para esto.

Yue se sonrió ante el comentario.

- Si ustedes no quieren ser parte de esto… – dijo Katara, pero Yue la silencio pronto-

- Somos un solo pueblo , pero tenemos diferencias que nos pueden conducir a la destrucción – dijo Yue recordando las palabras de la diosa- los que estén de acuerdo con mis palabras, pero no con que sea yo quien las diga, márchense de este lugar.

- ¿Exilias a tu propio padre? – Pregunto Arnok con temor y asombro-

- A parte de este – siguió Yue amablemente- existe otro lugar que nos pertenece, uno lo más lejos posible de aquí, la diosa nos prometió otra tierra donde nuestros hermanos podrán vivir bajo las reglas que ellos quieran, pero con nuestro mismo nombre.

Los guardias miraron a la princesa, a Paku, a la gente y al rey; finalmente, este último sonrió.

- Me asombra – dijo al fin el rey – que mi propia hija pueda ser tan valiente y sabia.

La gente aguardo un momento, pero ante esa noble escena se convencieron de que las primeras palabras de la curandera eran verdad "la familia real que gobernaba sobre los hielos perpetuos estaba del lado correcto"

Para el final del día el rey y los hombres que lo seguían subieron a las naves para surcar las aguas en busca de la tierra que les habían prometido. Lo seguían sus guardias, Paku, algunos jóvenes deseosos de ver el mundo y aquella extraña y necia anciana que había hablado durante el amanecer.

- Salvar al mundo y terminar con la tiranía de la familia real – le dijo Katara al rey antes de partir- esa es la misión que debemos adoptar.

El rey se sorprendió de la dureza de las palabras de alguien tan joven y le sorprendió que después de lo pasado la joven se atreviera a hablarle de frente con los ojos tan seguros y la voz sin quebrarse.

- Eso es justo lo que haremos – aseguro el rey a la que reconoció como la mejor maestra agua que existía, no solo porque no había visto ninguna otra, si no porque no estaba seguro de que deseara que alguien tuviera más poder que ella-

Los barcos se fueron.

Sokka, Katara y Suki se reunieron con Yue en el palacio para preguntarle qué era lo que ellos iban a hacer. Suki mantuvo su distancia al opinar y discutir, sabía bien que asuntos le incumbían mas que otros. Los tres recorrieron el palacio hasta donde se los indicaron los sirvientes (los pocos que se habían quedado al lado de la princesa) y llegaron a una habitación amplia donde la princesa miraba por la ventana.

- Princesa Yue – llamo Sokka, tratando de disimular el gusto que sentía al poder llamarla-

Yue volteo de inmediato y su cálida sonrisa sorprendió al joven.

- Princesa – dijo Katara con un tono más acorde- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? Los barcos ya zarparon, pero nosotros no nos podemos quedar aquí, el mundo…

- El mundo esta sumergido en la tiranía y el dolor – completo la princesa- pero antes que nada, debemos buscar aliados.

- ¿Aliados? – Pregunto Sokka-

- No todos allá afuera son malos – respondió la princesa- tu amiga es una prueba de ello, se de alguien que puede ayudarnos.

Los tres voltearon a verla con curiosidad.

- Mi tío, o bueno – se corrigió la princesa – el que solía ser mi tío, el rey Bumi

- ¿Un noble? – Pregunto Katara mas como una negación que una como pregunta – es imposible que un noble nos ayude.

- El rey Bumi es quien gobierna Omashu – dijo Suki-

- ¿Lo conoces? – Pregunto Yue con extrañeza-

- No en persona – aseguro Suki sorprendiéndose un poco de la gentileza de la princesa- pero Omashu es una leyenda, al igual que su rey.

Yue se rio un poco al escuchar el comentario.

Esta vez Sokka no pudo disimular su asombro ante su sonrisa y Suki no pudo disimular el haberse dado cuenta del asombro que provocaba la princesa en el chico que desde hacía un tiempo ella consideraba tan cercano.

* * *

_Si, la pelea de Katara y Pakku es un espejo de la pelea que tienen en la serie original. ^^_


	4. OmaShu

Si debo decirlo, uno de mis capitulos favoritos y de los más importantes de la saga.

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo simplemente amo este universo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: OMA-SHU**

Cuatro guardias bloqueaban la entrada a la ciudad de Omashu. La princesa bajo de la carroza con dos intimidantes espadas enfundadas en la cintura y una guardaespaldas que parecía extrañamente feliz.

- Soy la princesa Azula – anuncio la chica con gran orgullo – sobrina en segundo término del dirigente de esta ciudad, exijo que le avisen que estamos aquí y que nos dejen pasar.

Los guardias la miraron con extrañeza.

- Este es territorio libre – dijo el guardia menos nervioso- podemos avisarle al rey que usted está aquí, de él dependerá dejarla pasar.

- Me encuentro un rango por encima del rango noble del rey Bumi – dijo Azula con altanería-

- Esos rangos nobles no aplican en esta ciudad - respondió con cierto orgullo el mismo guardia-

Tan solo el pobre vio la sonrisa de Azula se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

- Soy mas noble que cualquiera en esta ciudad – replico Azula recalcando sus palabras – pero si lo que necesitas es que te lo demuestre…

Azula puso su mano sobre su espada, se inclino un poco para adoptar la postura de combate; el guardia retrocedió mientras tragaba saliva y colocaba él también su mano sobre su espada. Azula mantuvo su sonrisa al momento que alejaba la mano de su espada y completaba lo que parecía una caravana. De improvisto Ty lee salto desde detrás de la princesa, se poso frente al guardia que recién había desenfundado su espada, lo desarmo golpeándolo en la muñeca, se agacho y pateo los pies del joven haciéndolo caer mientras la espada se iba al aire. La alegre chica cacho la espada y la apunto contra el guardia que yacía hincado en el suelo.

Los tres guardias restantes seguían inmóviles por la sorpresa.

- Veamos si este argumento los convence mas – dijo Azula con su voz intimidante- o dan la orden de que nos dejen pasar o su compañero muere.

- E-e- este es territorio libre – tartamudeo un guardia mientras sostenía a uno de sus compañeros para que no hiciera caso de la princesa-

Los tres guardias su vieron entre ellos. Azula pudo notar el nerviosismo, pero también noto lo incorruptible de sus valores. La sonrisa se desapareció un momento de su rostro.

Bien, si lo que quieren es que lo hagamos por la fuerza, por la fuerza será. Ty lee, termínalo

La sonrisa no se borro del rostro de la gitana, levanto la espada en el aire e ignorando el sudor frio que surgía de la frente del joven acerco rápidamente la espada hacia su pecho…

- ¡Abran las puertas de la ciudad! – Clamo el joven antes de que llegara a él el frío metal-

La espada que Ty lee sostenía se clavo en la tierra.

Los tres guardias restantes se abalanzaron con todo y espadas hacia las dos chicas mientras las puertas se abrían, Azula desenvaino una espada, con ella desarmo a un guardia y lo hizo caer, al tiempo que Ty lee giraba y derribaba a otro guardia para hacerlo caer sobre el que quedaba.

Solo el guardia que seguía hincado con el rostro pálido vio pasar la carreta.

- Al menos las colinas son empinadas y las calles irregulares, tardaran un rato en llegar hasta palacio – dijo el pálido guardia esperando llevar consuelo a sus compañeros que seguían en el piso, ellos sabían muy bien que lo que ocurriera en el único territorio libre del mundo lo afectaría por completo-

- ¿Territorio libre? – Pregunto Katara con extrañeza a Suki quien hablaba maravillas de ese lugar-

En el frío territorio de los hielos perpetuos Sokka, Katara, Suki y Yue seguían esforzándose por planear una estrategia.

- Se supone que en Omashu la gente vive sin opresión – siguió Yue – a pesar de que la ciudad es gobernada por un miembro de la familia real, Bumi no se cree superior o merecedor de más privilegios sobre la gente del pueblo; Omashu es un ejemplo.

- Pero igual es inexplicable – intervino Suki- si Bumi tiene el poder para gobernar de esa manera sin que su familia lo reprenda, significa que tiene el poder para oponerse a ellos, aun así nunca ha intervenido en los conflictos bélicos.

Yue lanzo un suspiro y miro tristemente por la ventana.

- ¿Que clase de poder es el que tiene el rey Bumi? – Preguntó Sokka extrañado por la reacción de la princesa-

- El rey Bumi no tiene ningún poder – respondió la princesa sin dejar de mirar por la ventana-

- Imposible – dijo Katara – él debe ser muy fuerte para que la familia real lo deje gobernar de esa forma, incluso a tu padre lo reprendían cada vez que accedía a un trato con nosotros.

Yue tardo en contestar, volteo de nuevo hacia los tres muchachos, los miro un segundo, no necesito más para darse cuenta de lo dignos que eran ellos para enterarse de la verdad.

- A lo que la familia real le teme es a Omashu – dijo al fin Yue, como si ese fuera un secreto que le costó mucho saber-

- Siempre nos dijeron que no debíamos venir a Omashu, que era peligros– le dijo Zuko a su hermana mientras esta se acomodaba de nuevo en la habitación de la carroza - pero nunca nos dijeron por qué.

Azula sonrió maquiavélicamente y cruzo miradas con Ty lee y Mai.

- Zuzu, no me digas que también eso hay que explicártelo – dijo Azula riéndose de su hermano-

- Por lo que pude enterarme en mis viajes – le respondió Zuko a su hermana tratando de parecer orgulloso- el rey Bumi controla un gran poder, pero por alguna razón no lo usa en contra del resto de la familia.

- Casi – corrigió Mai- Omashu es peligroso, pero Bumi no.

- Creo que será mejor una explicación más amplia – dijo Azula mientras hacia un ademan para que Mai comenzara a narrar la historia-

- He pasado toda mi vida narrando historias- dijo Mai con enfado - ¿No puedo por una vez escucharlas?

Azula respondió a su negativa volteando hacia Ty lee, pero la alegre chica le respondió con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes para que fuera la princesa quien la contara.

- Ya que mi público me aclama – dijo la princesa antes de comenzar a narrar la historia-

- Todo empezó muchísimo antes de que apareciera la familia real- comenzó a narrar Yue – mucho antes de que las tres diosas de la fortuna nos encomendaran reinar sobre la tierra, en ese entonces no eran tres, sino cuatro diosas.

- Fue cuando las diosas cuidaban de los humanos – comenzó también Azula – cuando no les costaba nada cumplir sus caprichos, ¿te lo imaginas? Como eran tan pocas personas las diosas les brindaban una vida cómoda y feliz; por lo mismo los humanos se volvieron caprichosos. En ese entonces eran cuatro, el último de los elementos también estaba cubierto.

- ¿Había otra diosa? – pregunto Katara extrañada-

- Si – respondió Yue- las diosas son cuatro hermanas, la que falta ahora es la diosa de la tierra.

- El nombre de esa diosa era Shu – intervino Mai-

- Pero como siempre – siguió Azula – hay personas que no se conforman con lo que tienen y disfrutan dándole la contra a todo el mundo. En un pueblo surgió un grupo que decidió que querían vivir diferente al resto, dejaron de pedirles comida a las diosas y empezaron a trabajar la tierra con sus propias manos.

- A pesar de poder vivir con gran tranquilidad y facilidades – siguió Yue- el pueblo de Omashu decidió que debía ganarse el pan y el agua, tomaron las herramientas y labraron la tierra, descubrieron que el trabajo duro era mucho más satisfactorio que vivir obteniéndolo todo fácilmente.

- Ya que Shu era quien tenía poder sobre la tierra – siguió Azula- fue ella la primera que lo noto. Por supuesto que para ella era más cómodo que la gente trabajara en lugar de ella, así que empezó a preferir a esos campesinos que al resto del mundo, siempre daba abundantes sus cosechas y poco a poco descuido a los humanos flojos.

- A la diosa de la tierra la enterneció el sudor sobre la frente de esos hombres – siguió Yue- se escondía debajo de sus sembradíos mientras ellos labraban y poco a poco se acostumbró a que trabajaran su tierra. Pasaba los días junto al pueblo de Omashu. Pero el resto del mundo comenzó a sentir como sus privilegios se iban.

- El resto de la humanidad se sentía celosa de los logros del pueblo campesino – siguió Azula- pero a quienes más molesta el comportamiento de Shu era a las demás diosas, supongo que estaban celosas de que su hermana trabajara menos que ellas. Así que cuando se dieron cuenta de que las personas también estaban molestas pues…

- La diosas restantes decidieron hacer algo al respecto, y ellas – Yue flaqueo un segundo- le entregaron armas al resto de los humanos para que pararan a sus hermanos.

- Una cosa llevo a otra y se inicio una guerra – dijo Azula sin desvanecer su sonrisa-

- Shu no iba a permitir que dañaran a su adorado pueblo – siguió Yue- así que cuando sintió que los enemigos se acercaban levanto las murallas que rodean la ciudad.

- Shu los salvo – siguió Azula- así que el agradecido pueblo trabajo con más fuerza. El líder de la ciudad le levanto un monumento a la diosa en señal de agradecimiento y ella deseosa de recibir más alabanzas se mostro ante él.

- Fue entonces cuando los aldeanos levantaron el monumento a la diosa – siguió Yue- ella se conmovió a tal punto que se mostro ante su líder para darle las gracias. El hombre se asombro de la gran belleza de la diosa y ella no podía expresar su felicidad, pues ellos la habían liberado del trabajo eterno de alimentar a las personas; fue cuestión de un segundo para que ellos se enamoraran.

- Se dice que Shu se enamoro de ese hombre – siguió Azula- y él vio la oportunidad para mantener seguro a su pueblo. Él se dedico a pasar el tiempo dándole regalos a la diosa, esta vez diciendo que eran solo de su parte, claro que ella le daba más y más favores; no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Shu usara sus poderes para matar de hambre al resto de los humanos.

- La diosa de la tierra decidió que los humanos deberían de ganarse la cosecha al igual que su amado – siguió Yue- así que dejo de darle comida al resto. Pero la naturaleza humana es rebelde y los demás pueblos se negaron a escuchar.

- El hombre del que se enamoro la diosa se llamaba Oma – intervino Mai-

- A la diosa le dio miedo la opinión de sus hermanas – siguió Yue aun mas triste- ellas no podían verla con el humano, lo pensó mucho y movida por el miedo fue hasta donde ellas dormían y…

- Cuando Shu le pidió un beso a Oma él se negó y le pregunto por la opinión de sus hermanas, se excuso diciendo que como él era un simple humano les tenía mucho miedo– siguió Azula sarcásticamente- claro que él hecho de que fueran ellas las que les dieran armas a sus enemigos estaba muy relacionado con el tema.

- La diosa le saco los ojos a sus propias hermanas – siguió Yue con aflicción – de esa forma no podrían verla teniendo amores con el humano que tanto la amaba.

- Shu le saco los ojos a las demás diosas – siguió Azula con una sonrisa maquiavélicamente- solo porque él le prometió que de esa forma ya no la rechazaría. Por supuesto esto garantizaba la victoria de su pueblo.

- Las tres diosas enfurecieron y trataron de buscar a su hermana por todo el mundo – siguió Yue- pero por su condición y dolor lo único que lograron fue crear cientos de catástrofes naturales sobre el mundo.

- Las hermanas de Shu no dejaron que ella se huyera con el humano nada mas así y buscaron vengarse – siguió Azula – incendiaron, destruyeron y ahogaron a gran parte de la humanidad, claro que ellas trataban de destruir el pueblo donde estaba Oma, pero como estaban ciegas pues…les era más sencillo destruirlo todo.

- Oma no pudo soportar ver como el mundo sufría – siguió Yue – así que le rogo a la diosa para que regresara con sus hermanas y se disculpara, pero ella lo quería tanto que no podía dejarlo; él se dio cuenta que tendría que dejarla para que el mundo volviera a la paz.

- Y fue justo entonces cuando Shu descubrió que Oma amaba a otra – siguió Azula- ¿se imaginan? Pudiendo controlar a una diosa Oma se fue con una humana, no fue muy inteligente de su parte.

- Él decidió casarse con una humana para que la diosa se olvidar de él y regresara con sus hermanas – siguió Yue – pero ella vio el truco de su amado. Decidió que debería de asegurar la protección de su pueblo y después lo dejaría para siempre.

- Shu se volvió loca de celos – siguió Azula- se posesiono del cuerpo humano de la esposa de Oma y se la paso con él todas las noches del primer año de su matrimonio.

- La diosa tomo el cuerpo de la esposa de aquel hombre para que sus hermanas no la encontraran – siguió Yue- y decidió quedarse con él hasta que tuvieran un hijo.

- Pero los actos de Shu tuvieron consecuencias – siguió Azula- y pronto estaba esperando un hijo, justo en el momento en que nació las tres diosas de la fortuna sintieron su presencia y encontraron el pueblo.

- Cuando nació en bebe las diosas lo sintieron– siguió Yue afligida – fue entonces cuando encontraron a su hermana casada y con hijo, la escena tan cálida y feliz las conmovió un segundo. Fue entonces cuando comprendieron que ella era mucho más feliz que ellas; así que le perdonaron la vida y la dejaron continuar con el humano siempre que no dejara el cuerpo humano que había tomado. Pero las tres diosas no olvidaron la afrenta que ella les había hecho antes, así que mientras su hermana dormía se escabulleron con sigilo en su casa y mataron al bebe.

- En un acto de venganza – siguió Azula – las tres diosas tomaron la vida del preciado hijo de su hermana, fue entonces cuando ella enloqueció y se mostro como diosa.

- Ella enloqueció por el dolor – siguió Yue enternecida- y se separo del cuerpo de la humana, rompiendo el trato que había hecho con sus hermanas, levanto sus poderes y estremeció la tierra, separando las piezas de tierra en continentes y desquebrajando las planicies creando mares y ríos.

- Shu comenzó a desquebrajar la tierra – siguió Azula – lo hubiera convertido todo en polvo, pero Oma confesó su culpa y trato de convencerla de nuevo con palabras dulces…

- El mundo se hubiera destruido – siguió Yue – pero aquel hombre enamorado de la diosa la llamo y fue a buscarla, se acercó a ella mientras ella lloraba por su amado hijo y en medio de su locura y dolor ella…

- De un solo golpe acabo con la vida de ese pobre desgraciado – dijo Azula con un sonrisa-

- Apago la vida de aquel hombre que tanto había hecho por ella – dijo Yue con aflicción-

- Shu paro su destrucción – siguió Azula – pero sus hermanas ya no la aceptaron. Ella ya no quería concederles favores a los humanos, así que se refugió en el pueblo donde había pasado tantos años, se enterró en la tierra y se dispuso a esperar por el trabajo y los tributos de las personas. Levanto la ciudad, la convirtió en empinadas colinas y prometió a sus hermanas que nunca volvería a causar daños ni a ir en su contra si ellas dejaban en paz ese pueblo, ellas aceptaron y pronto los humanos se dieron cuenta de que ya no contarían con el favor de las diosas.

- Al ver lo que había hecho, Shu paro de destruir todo y recupero la cordura – siguió Yue- pero el dolor no se fue de su corazón y decidió hacer un nuevo trato con sus hermanas. Ella se quedaría para siempre en ese pueblo, escondida entre el suelo y la siembra y a cambio ellas no destruirían ni dejarían que nada destruyera ese pueblo que ahora era lo único que le quedaba de su gran amor. Las diosas aceptaron y anunciaron a los hombres y mujeres que de ahora en adelante ellos debían ganarse la comida y el agua.

- Si… - finalizo Mai – más o menos paso así.

- Entonces... – pregunto Zuko confundido - ¿estamos aquí para encontrar a la otra diosa que prometió no volver a ayudar a los humanos?

- Zuzu – respondió Azula – ahora que una de las diosas ha vuelto a favorecer un pueblo es obvio que Shu deberá salir de su sueño, cientos de años deben de ser suficientes para calmar su despecho, ¿no crees? Y lo más probable es que ella no tenga en buena estima a sus hermanas.

- Y si Shu no contesta – intervino Ty lee – al menos podremos planear algo desde Omashu sin que las demás diosas nos escuchen.

El rey Bumi vio desde lo alto de su castillo como llegaba la familia real a su ciudad, aquella que aun no había sido corrompida ni capturada

- Esto no le gustaría a Shu – murmuro para sí mismo el rey con tono triste mientras el carruaje se detenía justo enfrente de su palacio-

- ¿Y eso en que nos ayudara a nosotros? – Preguntó Sokka confundido – si la diosa prometió no volver a ayudar a nadie, entonces…

Yue rio un poco.

- La historia que les conté es la que yo escuche de mi padre – respondió Yue – le costó mucho contármela, es extraño, pero solo me la conto cuando se entero de que tenía un error.

- ¿Un error? – pregunto Katara extrañada-

- Se supone que las tres diosas de la fortuna mataron al hijo de su hermana para cobrar el daño que ella les había hecho – respondió Yue – pero matar no es lo mismo que arrancar los ojos.

Los tres muchachos miraron con curiosidad como Yue sacaba de entre su abrigo una carta, una que Sokka y Katara ya habían visto antes y que de seguro poseía información muy valiosa.


	5. Enfado

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo simplemente amo este universo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: ENFADO**

Se dio la información.

Paso el tiempo.

Un mes.

Azula estaba sentada sobre el trono de la ciudad de Omashu, llevaba la misma ropa de hace un mes, a pesar de que la ropa estaba limpia ella no se veía tan elegante. Su cabeza sobre un brazo del trono y sus pies cruzados en el otro, la mirada fija en el techo, sus labios torcidos por el hastío y el enfado, llevo con fuerza sus manos hasta su cabeza y sabiéndose sola, murmuro para sí misma.

- Piensa – su voz se oía desesperada y queda- debe de haber algo que estoy pasando por alto.

La puerta se abrió de repente, un muchacho entro caminando con la pisada firme y deprisa; Azula no necesito voltear a verlo para adivinar que su hermano estaba furioso.

- ¡Azula! – llamo el chico- esto esta terrible, ¡ya ni siquiera entiendo que hacemos aquí! Deberíamos de dejar este lugar e ir al frente de la batalla.

- Si Zuko…– respondió la princesa sin voltear a verlo y haciendo un ademan de enfado con su mano – para que nos acaben como a todas las tropas que nuestro padre ha enviado.

- Ese no es el punto – siguió Zuko tratando de que ella le pusiera atención – papá está enviando tropas, pero no aquí; él no nos ha enviado refuerzos ni nada, si nos quedamos aquí terminaran sitiados.

- Zuko – respondió Azula bajando sus pies al suelo y dirigiéndole una mirada severa a su hermano- ya te dije que ellos no podrán entrar a esta ciudad, mi padre no nos manda tropas porque sigue molesto de que nos hayan vencido las gitanas, sino queremos que alguien nos destruya debemos de ser pacientes y esperar la oportunidad.

- ¿Oportunidad? – Reclamo Zuko - ¿Qué oportunidad? Somos dueños de el más cobarde pueblo que haya existido, su rey ni siquiera opuso resistencia, no había guardias protegiéndolo, no tenía generales a su cargo; ¡rayos! –Gimió el príncipe mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación – este pueblo ni siquiera tiene ejercito.

Azula llevo su mano a su cabeza para sobar su cien en un vago intento para tranquilizarse y contener el impulso de matar a su histérico hermano. Lo que él había dicho ella ya lo había reflexionado muchas veces, ella trataba de armar un plan maestro y su hermano solo se dedicaba a quejarse.

- Este pueblo no necesita un ejército – interrumpió Mai desde la puerta de la habitación – la tribu de agua cree que si ataca a este pueblo se condenara.

- ¿Donde esta Ty lee? – pregunto Azula – ¿ya tienen noticias de la diosa de la tierra?

Mai meneo su cabeza indicando una negación.

- Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera este aquí – replico Zuko – sería mejor irnos y buscarla en otra parte.

- Si Zuzu… como tú eres un as en eso de buscar – dijo altanera la princesa para callar a su hermano-

Y logro callarlo. Él había pasado cerca de dos años viajando sin rumbo por el mundo, buscando a su madre, a su tío, a Lu Ten y a las tres diosas de la fortuna… y no fue hasta que acudió a Azula que encontró algunas respuestas, parciales, pero respuestas al fin y al cabo. El enojo de Zuko provenía de saberse inútil, de saber que solo podía aguardar y esperar a que a su hermana se le ocurriera un plan y lo peor es que seguramente se le ocurriría uno brillante.

En cuanto fue notorio el silencio del príncipe este se dio la vuelta y salió con más pena que enojo de la habitación. Mai lo siguió. Apenas y Azula perdió de vista sus sombras, Ty lee entro corriendo al enorme cuarto, parecía agitada, como si hubiera corrido con todas su fuerzas para llegar hasta allí. Mantuvo su mano apoyada en la puerta y levanto la cabeza mientras respiraba con fuerza. Azula sonrió, seguro eran buenas noticias.

Zuko se detuvo cuando llego al balcón, noto que Mai lo había seguido, a ella le gustaba hacer eso. Volteo para ver lo que ella podía decirle, pero no encontró ojos cálidos ni sonrisas reconfortantes, Mai seguía viéndolo con una cara de enfado.

- ¿¡Que? – gimió el príncipe cuestionando a la chica- ¿Qué querías? Odio estar aquí, no hacemos nada, haya afuera el mundo sigue moviéndose; seguramente todo el mundo nos tacha de cobardes, incluso la gente de este pueblo lo dice.

- ¿Tu? ¿Cobarde? – respondió la chica sin cambiar mucho su expresión y con un ligero toque irónico en sus palabras – si sigues así la gente también dirá que eres gruñón y paranoico.

- No es divertido Mai – corrigió el príncipe mientras le daba la espalda a la chica para recargarse en el balcón – mi padre va perdiendo la guerra, nos ha dejado a nuestra suerte…

Ella lo interrumpió recargándose sobre su hombro cansado.

- Ya habrá tiempo de pelear - murmuro Mai en el oído del príncipe – y seguro que a Azula se le ocurrirá algo.

- La diosa no nos ayudara – siguió Zuko como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de ella- Shu no está aquí, ¿cierto?

Mai no respondió; pero dejo de recargar su cabeza en aquel hombro cansado y levanto la vista para ver la ciudad.

- Esta ciudad me aburre – dijo la chica – pero al menos estoy afuera, puedo aburrirme lo que yo quiera sin que nadie venga a decirme que debo mostrarle o hacer cosas interesantes, puedo contarle las cosas que yo quiera a quien yo quiera; ahora puedo desperdiciar el tiempo; están ocurriendo cosas en el mundo y yo puedo perdérmelas.

- Pareciera que tales cosas no te importan – interrumpió Zuko –

Ella solo se encogió de hombros sin cambiar su expresión serena.

- Tú podrías irte a cualquier sitio – siguió Zuko – no tienes que seguir a Azula, no creo que las diosas te estén buscando, tú no tienes que esconderte de nada en este pueblo.

- Yo no hago esto por Azula – dijo la chica mientras acariciaba el rostro del joven-

Zuko la tomo en brazos y esperaron en silencio. Esas pláticas se repetían constantemente.

- Creo que me preocupo demasiado – concluyo Zuko.

- Te preocupas por los dos – respondió ella.

- ¿De verdad no sabes cómo contactar a la diosa? – pregunto Zuko cambiando bruscamente el tema.

- Azula ya me lo pregunto varias veces -

Zuko le dirigió una mirada extraña, los ojos clavados en sus ojos, con una mezcla de dulzura y decepción.

- Puedes contarle lo que tú quieras a quien tú quieras – la cito el príncipe-

- Crees que te miento – intuyo la chica sin pasar por alto que el chico la sostenía con más fuerza, como para evitar que huyera –

- Azula dijo – dijo Zuko, pero se detuvo, como si no estuviera seguro que ese fuera un tema que debía platicarse – ella dijo que las diosas habían matado al hijo de Shu.

- Eso dice la leyenda – dijo Mai mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del príncipe- así me lo contaron a mí, no hay razón para desconfiar de esa versión. ¿O eres tú el que guarda un secreto?

Zuko noto la ironía en las palabras de la chica y lo tranquilizó notar también su sonrisa.

- ¿Es que sabemos el mismo secreto? – pregunto el chico –

- Yo seguía de cerca tus pasos – dijo Mai mientras se acercaba un poco más a él-

- Aquella carta – dijo Zuko- ¿decía la verdad?

La chica aguardo un momento, como esperando a que él continuara.

- No la leí muy bien – siguió él- pero recuerdo que decía algo…sobre la hija de Shu. No esta muerta… ¿cierto? las diosas no mataron a la descendencia de su hermana.

- La carta – siguió Mai mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho para que esos ojos no se clavaran en ella – le explicaba a la familia real que la descendencia de la diosa sigue viva.

- ¿Y donde esta? Podría ayudarnos – dijo el príncipe- ¿Azula lo sabe? Seguro que ella…

- Ella no mintió – corrigió Mai antes de que su novio continuara – no sabe nada al respecto.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? – Pregunto Zuko separando al fin sus manos de el rededor de la chica – es peligroso ocultarle cosas a mi hermana.

- No habría servido de nada- contesto ella sin el menor asombro – además, ya no importa si existe o no esa descendencia. Por lo que me explicaron no tiene ninguna habilidad que se compare con los maestros agua que tratamos de vencer.

- Igual – insistió el muchacho – podría saber algo, contactar a su madre, ¿yo que se?

- Su madre está en Omashu – corrigió Mai-

- Nosotros _estamos _ en Omashu – corrigió Zuko- y no hay rastro de la diosa.

Y la leve sonrisa burlona de Mai.

- Aun sabes más de lo que me dices – insistió el príncipe –

- Ella esta en Omashu – explico de mala gana la chica – pero no le gusta la gente y la verdad no la culpo. El verdadero problema es su hija.

- ¿Y por qué es un problema? – Pregunto Zuko-

- Las diosas no le mandan cartas a los humanos solo para sacarlos de un error tan ridículo como corregir una leyenda – explico Mai, pero esta vez con más animo – ellas contactan a los humanos como último recurso. La descendencia debía de quedarse aquí, en Omashu, donde jamás sería participe ni espectador de una guerra, ese linaje tenía la condición de vivir en paz y tranquilidad para siempre; supongo que fue demasiado duro para el descendiente.

- Este chico… ¿escapo? – Dedujo Zuko – y ¿Por qué las diosas no lo buscan?

- Creo que Azula ya te explico lo que pasa cuando las diosas ciegas buscan a una persona- respondió Mai -

- Estaban pidiendo ayuda a la familia real – dijo Zuko como si le fueran aclaradas muchas dudas – y nosotros…no les respondimos.

- Así que buscaron ayuda en unos campesinos – termino Mai-

- Pero, yo vi claramente la firma de Azula al final de la carta – dijo Zuko confundido-

Mai lo miro extrañada, como si fuera una observación de lo más absurda.

- ¿Y que querías? – le respondió ella con una pregunta - ¿que la firmara con mi nombre?

Zuko tardo un segundo en asimilar la información, por fin una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro; sin saber cómo empezó a reírse.

Otra risa más fuerte y escandalosa interrumpió el pequeño momento de paz. Zuko y Mai se extrañaron de escuchar la risa de Azula, corrieron hasta la habitación del trono. Ella disimulo correr a su ritmo para que el pudiera tomarla de la mano.

Entraron a la habitación. Azula estaba recostada de nuevo en el trono, sosteniendo una hoja de papel en la mano derecha, esta vez riéndose escandalosamente mientras Ty lee la miraba con asombro.

- Ham – dijo la gitana tratando de parar la risa de la princesa – entonces… ¿Son buenas noticias?

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto el príncipe desesperado –

- La tribu de agua – respondió Ty lee con cuidado, tal vez esperando que Zuko entendiera lo mismo que Azula para que se lo explicara a ella – ya llego a la ciudad que regían las gitanas y… se acaba de avisar que la gente de esa ciudad ya es libre, que la tribu de agua ya desapareció toda clase de monarquía equivoca del lugar.

- ¿Monarquía equivoca? – Preguntaron Zuko y Mai al unísono-

- Tienen que escuchar esto – dijo Azula tratando de parar de reír y extendiendo la carta que tenía en sus manos para leerla – " a todos los pueblos en el rededor de la ciudad capital de los valles del oeste" – dijo Azula imitando a un heraldo- " me es grato informarles que su amada capital ha sido liberada de la tiranía de las féminas empoderadas que habían tomado el control de dicha ciudad, ahora la ciudad es gobernada por nobles señores de la tribu de agua, liberadores del mundo, que se darán a la tarea de buscar hombres capaces dentro de los valles para gobernar tan bella cuidad"

- Adivino – interrumpió Mai de nuevo con sarcasmo – la firma el jefe Arnok.

Azula asintió sin antes empezar a reírse de nuevo.

- Me parece más ridículo que gracioso – dijo Zuko – las gitanas podían ser fastidiosas y rebeldes, pero se defendían tan bien como cualquier chico.

- Y las mujeres siempre fueron la base de la organización – dijo Ty lee con cierto orgullo- de hecho eran toda la organización.

- ¿No lo comprenden verdad? – interrumpió la princesa –

Los tres voltearon a verla en espera de una explicación.

- Ya tengo un plan – dijo triunfante la princesa mientras regresaba la sonrisa maquiavélica a su rostro-

Entro corriendo el vigía, empujo con esfuerzo la puerta y grito:

¡Pronto! ¡Nos atacan! La tribu de agua nos está atacando.

- Perfecto – exclamo la princesa con una voz segura y algo malvada-

Por extraño que pareciera esa actitud tranquilizaba al resto del equipo


	6. Acorralados

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo simplemente amo este universo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: ACORRALADOS**

Era el pleno día.

El sol deslumbraba desde lo más alto, ya no esperaron a que la noche los escondiera.

Iban descubiertos, corriendo sin orden, sin más plan que aquel sugerido por el hambre de libertad, por la ansiedad de mantener la mirada altiva. Ellos avanzaban convencidos de que nadie los pararía, orgullosos, seguros, fuertes, convencidos de sus ideales, casi cínicos.

Omashu se mantenía de pie frente a ellos. La ciudad prohibida, la que rehuyó de la guerra y la matanza, aquella a la que todo el mundo respetaba por el valor de su leyenda.

El camino a Omashu era sinuoso, pero no imposible de cruzar. Bien lo demostraron los ejércitos de la tribu agua al llegar y pararse frente a su gran muro.

Los muros eran gruesos, pero no firmes. Los látigos de agua y las lanzas de cristal los hicieron caer al suelo ante la mirada atónita de los guardias.

Los guardias eran valientes, pero no eran capaces de parar a un ejército. Entre el miedo, el entendimiento, la empatía y la obligación…los dejaron pasar mientras le gritaban a la gente que no interfirieran.

La gente estaba acostumbrada a la paz y a la tranquilidad, pero no estaban dispuestos a chocar las espadas para obtenerla. Esa gente no lucho por impedir el paso del ejército, se escondieron en sus casas y los vieron pasar. No tenían la memoria histórica para opinar si estaba bien o mal que unos extraños pisaran su suelo.

El suelo debajo de sus pies era quien debía de reclamar el paso de la conquista, de la violencia usada sobre la tierra donde había crecido el amor y la libertad. Aquellos pasos debieron de haber sido parados por rocas y piedras firmes. Pero el ejército siguió avanzando hasta el castillo sin que se si sintiera un solo temblor, sin una sola mirada que los detuviera.

La princesa, el príncipe, la gitana y aquella extraña chica de mirada distante esperaron mientras observaban por la ventana. Vieron las tropas de la tribu agua acercarse con paso firme a su castillo. Un cosquilleo, el nerviosismo en la espalda, el sudor en las manos, el nudo en la garganta, nadie se movía.

- ¡Dijiste que tenías un plan! – Gritó Zuko desesperado mientras volteaba hacia su hermana-.

Azula se mantuvo de pie frente a la ventana como si no lo hubiera escuchado, sus ojos parecieron perderse en ese paisaje, en ese futuro inminente que se acercaba más y más. Su ojo parecía saltar de su cara, un ligero tic que hizo que su ojo casi parpadeara un par de veces. Se acercó un poco más a la ventana, su mano en el vidrio… un grito ahogado.

- ¡Azula! – grito Ty lee –

Como salida de un trance la princesa se levanto con su actitud impecable y altanera, volteo hasta Mai y le grito.

- ¿Por qué están ellos aquí? – dijo gritando, pero calmándose al final – se suponía que había una diosa cuidando este sitio, se supone que nada podía entrar en él si usaba la violencia.

- Tal vez – respondió la chica sin preocupación – Shu no considere que su paso sea una ofensa.

Más que la respuesta Azula pareció ofenderse del modo de la respuesta. Su mirada altiva se transformo en una amenazante y siniestra. Hasta ese momento Mai se había mostrado distante y desinteresada, hacía lo que la princesa le pedía por mantener una ocupación, gustaba de las charlas de Ty lee; pero esos ojos precisos y desafiantes nunca la habían tocado.

- Lo siento – se disculpo la chica sin que la princesa alcanzara a pedírselo, ahora con un tono más nervioso y no tan distante – yo tampoco creí que pudieran llegar.

- Pero llegaron – dijo Azula mientras la rodeaba con pasos lentos - ¿Por qué?

Mai se sorprendió a si misma tratando de hilar una buena respuesta.

Debimos suponer que algo andaba mal cuándo nosotros entramos tan fácilmente – interrumpió Zuko-

Azula cayó a su hermano con otra mirada.

El castillo de repente se tambaleo. Ya habían empezado a atacar.

- ¿Y el plan? – pregunto Zuko mientras trataba de sostenerse-

- O los páramos o salimos de aquí – ordeno Azula-

- No podemos contra todos – dijo Ty lee con voz aguda-

- Y no hay forma de salir, ya están rodeando el palacio – dijo Zuko notándose su desesperación-

Azula volteo hacia Mai ordenándole que hablara. Ella ya no dudo en responderle a la princesa.

- Hay un pasadizo – dijo Mai con prisa en sus palabras – hay uno en cada castillo de la ciudad imperial, se interconectan entre ellos.

- Y… nunca lo habías mencionado ¿por qué? – la cuestiono Ty lee –

Mai guardo silencio mientras tragaba saliva y sentía los ojos furiosos de la princesa clavarse en ella.

- No volverá a pasar – prometió la chica ante la presión –

Se sintieron los pasos detrás de la puerta.

- Escúchenme bien – llamo Azula mientras sacaba sus dos cuchillos cortos de la funda en su cintura – hay que pasar a esos inútiles lo más rápido que se pueda, si pueden eliminar a alguno no duden en hacerlo. Nuestro objetivo es llegar al sótano sin que nos sigan y pobre del que se atreva a quedarse atrás, porque nadie va a devolverse.

Los tres se miraron con cierto miedo; pero convencidos de hacer lo que Azula ordenaba.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza, Arnok y Paku al frente; diez maestros agua los seguían. Azula dio un paso al frente, las miradas altivas de los dos líderes se cruzaron.

- Esta ciudad nos pertenece ahora – dijo el jefe Arnok con firmeza –

- ¿Les pertenece? – se burlo Azula- creí que ustedes liberaban a los pueblos, que conquistar era labor de la familia real.

- Solo nos quedaremos mientras arreglamos las cosas – respondió Arnok – mientas nos aseguramos de que la gente ya es capaz de gobernarse sola.

La sonrisa burlona de Azula, el brillo en sus ojos y el jefe de la tribu agua se enfureció.

- Claro – siguió Azula – y por eso la región de los hielos perpetuos está vacía, es por la libertad que toda tu gente se dedica a la guerra, incluso a tu amada hija se le ha visto cerca del campo de batalla, todo por la libertad y…

- ¡Ríndanse o serán acabados! – Interrumpió el orgulloso jefe-

Ty lee adopto la posición de combate, Zuko desenvaino sus espadas y Mai sus cuchillos. Azula volvió a sonreír.

Paku entendió el gesto de su líder y lanzo un látigo de agua directo a la princesa. Azula se preparo para evadirlo, pero el agua cayó sin fuerza mientras la tierra la absorbía.

Todos se detuvieron.

Fue entonces cuando el ambiente se torno más y más denso, cuando la tierra comenzó a vibrar, no demasiado fuerte, pero lo suficiente para causar un escalofrío. El florero en la mesa de la esquina se cayó de repente, el vidrio en las ventanas empezó a chillar y el tapiz de las paredes se desquebrajaba lentamente.

- No es bueno pelear aquí – dijo Azula- Tal parece que la diosa quiere que nos quedemos.

El tapiz del suelo se rompió de repente, como si le respondiera a la princesa. Se dibujo una línea desde los pies de Azula hasta la puerta detrás de Arnok.

- Tal parece que no – se burlo Arnok –

Azula guardo sus armas y camino orgullosa por la línea marcada. Zuko, Mai y Ty lee la imitaron. Los guardias se hicieron a un lado y los dejaron pasar, no pudieron evitar notar que aun no había miedo en los ojos de la familia real.

- Arnok – llamo Azula antes de irse, de pie frente a la puerta y de espaldas a Arnok y Paku- tú has cometido muchos errores, pero este es del que te arrepentirás por siempre, no lo olvides, que yo no lo hare.

A Paku le tembló el corazón, pero pudo disimular el temblor en sus manos; cosa que Arnok no logro.

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la habitación sin que nadie los siguiera. Llegaron al sótano y encontraron unas escaleras de piedra; bajaron por ellas y encontraron una puerta grande y roja; la abrieron y encontraron la habitación blanca de proporciones absurdas.

Mai no intento disfrazar su desagrado por ese lugar.

La tribu de agua se quedo en la habitación del trono. Arnok camino sonriente hasta el reluciente trono y sentó en él con orgullo. Un círculo de tierra se formo en sus pies y la silla se hundió en el suelo no menos de veinte centímetros con todo y el jefe. En el tapiz se dibujo otra línea, desde el trono hundido hasta la puerta, justo al lado de la que se había dibujado para Azula. Arnok se quedo en el trono hundido, tratando de mantenerse sin entender, pero era demasiado claro como para mantenerse escéptico.

Paku se acercó a su señor y lo ayudo a salir.

- Ya hemos liberado a este pueblo – dijo Paku para tranquilizarlo – creo que este pueblo ya tiene a quien los gobierne con sabiduría.

Arnok se incorporo de mala gana y se dirigió al resto de sus hombres.

- ¡Vámonos! – Ordenó – ya ha terminado nuestra labor aquí.

Arnok siguió la línea hasta le puerta; pero su marca no terminaba ahí como la de Azula, su línea se prolongaba por el pasillo, una habitación, otro pasillo, otra habitación, la salida trasera del palacio, los jardines, otro pasillo y las prisiones. Aquella marca divina lo condujo a él y a sus tropas hasta la celda de un prisionero extraño; un hombre viejo, jorobado, de mirada graciosa y pérdida, de músculos firmes y cabello cano que les sonreía como si estuviera loco.

Pero Bumi no fue quien llamo la atención, en esa celda ya había más personas. Arnok reconoció a Katara, Sokka, Suki y Yue.

Todos se saludaron con los ojos.

- Bumi – saludo Arnok – no te veía desde que era un niño.

- La diosa los trajo hasta aquí – respondió el rey de Omashu entre risas torcidas – eso significa que son de confianza.

- Supongo que quiere que lo liberemos – dijo Paku – mientras buscaba la cerradura de la prisión-

- No exactamente – respondió Katara-

Bumi se puso de pie y camino hasta los barrotes de la celda, con un movimiento suave abrió la puerta.

- No estaba cerrada – dijo Bumi con tono burlesco-

Paku no entendió lo que pasaba, así que retrocedió para que Arnok hablara. Todos habían escuchado de la locura de Bumi.

- ¿Ya esta todo bien en el pueblo? – Preguntó Paku dirigiéndose a Sokka-

- Sin problemas – declaro el joven con optimismo – ni un solo movimiento violento-

- ¿Capturaron a la princesa? – Interrumpió Suki-

Paku negó de mala gana con la cabeza.

- No estuvo en nuestras manos – aclaro Arnok – la diosa de la tierra nos ordeno dejarlos ir.

La decepción en los rostros de los jóvenes.

- Pero no han venido aquí por eso – río Bumi-

- ¿Para que estamos aquí? – pregunto Yue muy seria, pero sin perder ese tono amable -

- Shu quiere que les cuente un secreto – dijo Bumi con voz queda mientras se acercaba a la princesa- ella quiere que cumplan con la misión que sus hermanas les encargaron hace tiempo.

- Quiere que encontremos a su hijo – le respondió Arnok también quedamente mientras lo alejaba de su hija con una actitud completamente paternal - ya lo estamos buscando.

Bumi se rio quedamente antes de contestar.

- Buscan muy mal – respondió Bumi –

Arnok empezó a mostrarse enfadado.

- Primero – dijo Bumi alejándose y elevando la voz – no es un hijo, quien lleva ahora la descendencia de Shu es una pequeña y segundo, la mejor forma de encontrar a alguien es preguntando, no entiendo que tiene que ver conquistar pueblos.

- No los conquistamos – interrumpió Paku – los liberamos.

Bumi desvaneció su sonrisa un momento.

Arnok le hizo una seña a Paku para que se callara.

- ¿Tú sabes dónde está la niña? – pregunto Katara –

Bumi sonrió de nuevo, ni siquiera dudo en si debía responder o no.


	7. Trato

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo simplemente amo este universo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: TRATO**

La tribu de agua seguía avanzando en el mundo, para bien o para mal la familia real ya no era quien tenía el mayor poder. Sin embargo la mayor preocupación de la tribu era cumplir la encomiendo de las diosas, encontrar a la hija de Shu.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Sokka - ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

Las tropas de la tribu agua ya se encontraban en las afueras de Omashu, en un campamento numeroso. Sokka, Katara, Suki, Yue, Arnok y Paku trataban de tomar decisiones.

- Bumi dijo que la hija de Shu escapo a un pueblo cercano a este – explico Katara- lo mejor será ir.

- Sí, pero no sé si sea buena idea mover a todo el ejército para encontrar a una pequeña niña ciega – intervino Suki-

- Vayan ustedes – dijo Arnok - si es una niña es más fácil que ustedes la convenzan, los soldados podrían…um...

- ¿Asustarla? – completo Yue-

- Algo así – respondió Arnok – si ella fue criada en Omashu toda su vida y recibió muchos cuidados lo más seguro es que sea una criatura frágil y temerosa del mundo.

- ¿Entonces por qué habría escapado? – pregunto sarcástico Paku-

Era obvio que Arnok y Paku deseaban que el grupo de Katara y Sokka fueran a buscar a la chica para ellos seguir en la campaña.

- Por las razones que sea – intervino Suki adivinando lo que pasaba por las mentes de todos – nosotros podemos encontrar a esa niña más rápido y cuando lo hagamos, podremos parar esta guerra.

Sus palabras provocaron un silencio incomodo.

- Cuida tus palabras gitana – trato de callarla Paku, sin desperdiciar el tono despectivo en la palabra "gitana"-

Suki estaba a punto de responder con agresividad cuando Sokka la detuvo.

- Basta – intervino el joven mientras la tomaba del brazo – no todos los métodos son correctos y no sé si con encontrar a esa niña se acabe la guerra; pero igual debemos esforzarnos.

- Entonces dile a tu gente que se esfuerce en no encarcelar a la mía – reclamo Suki-

Aquellas gitanas que tanto habían luchado por su libertad y la de su pueblo ahora eran acusadas de oprimirlo, era algo que Suki no podía perdonar.

- Eso se resolverá a su tiempo – regaño Arnok-

Suki estaba a punto de desenvainar su espada cuando la voz de Yue intervino.

- No – reclamo la princesa con la voz más firme que se le hubiera escuchado- esos son asuntos que deben resolverse inmediatamente, que un grupo se dirija al pueblo donde esta esa niña y el otro a la ciudad de la gitanas.

- Quiero ir con mi gente – dijo Suki ante la presión-

- Tu eres la que mejor pelea de nosotros cuatro – le respondió Yue amablemente – acompaña tú a Sokka y Katara, yo iré con mi padre y me asegurare de que se les haga justicia a tus amigas.

Antes de que Suki pudiera intervenir Sokka respondió con un brillo inconfundible en los ojos.

- Muchas gracias princesa – dijo el joven con tanto agradecimiento la Yue se ruborizo-

- Entonces no vamos – interrumpió Suki mientras tomaba a Sokka del brazo y salían de la tienda-

- Nos veremos en la ciudad de las gitanas – se despidió Katara mientras seguía a su hermano y a Suki que salían con prisa-

Paku fue tras de ellos.

- Si es que quieren encontrar a esa chica pronto no pueden ir a pie – les grito el maestro – podemos darles unos caballos.

Los tres chicos se extrañaron de su amabilidad

- Anden – les dijo el maestro al notar su asombro – los pequeños rencores no pueden durar para siempre.

Cruzaron sonrisas. Los chicos tomaron tres caballos y partieron rumbo a la espesura del bosque. Como lo había dicho Bumi parecía muy sencillo, debían adentrarse en el bosque hasta encontrar un río, debían seguirlo hasta encontrar el lugar donde se dividiera en tres afluentes, si seguían la más delgada llegarían a un pueblo sencillo. En ese pueblo se encontraba la hija de Shu, aquella a la que las diosas habían castigado con la misma penitencia que su hermana les había dado, le arrancaron la luz de sus ojos.

No parecía un pueblo muy pintoresco, más bien se veía un tanto pobre y abandonado. Grandes ruedas de paja rodaban por las calles, las casas de madera lucían desoladas, todos los pórticos estaban vacíos, excepto uno donde una mujer pequeña cubierta por una sabana vieja se mecía en su mecedora que crujía. Cada vez que se inclinaba esta producía un chirrido que inundaba el aire, siempre con un ritmo singular, oírlo más de una vez era terriblemente desagradable. Pero la mujer seguía meciéndose, una y otra vez, a primera vista parecía una anciana, pues era tan bajita que sus pies descalzos no tocaban el suelo.

- Ham – llamo Katara tratando de ser cortes – ¿señora? Estamos buscando a alguien, a una niña, si usted pudiera darnos alguna referencia…

Un solo gesto interrumpió a la maestra. La mujer saco uno de sus dedos de debajo de la sucia sabana y señalo con su mano el centro del pueblo. Katara apenas si noto el gesto, pues la mujer seguía completamente cubierta por la sabana; no le llamo la atención el hecho de que aquellos dedos no tuvieran arrugas.

- Creo que es por allá – intuyo Sokka sarcásticamente-

Los tres chicos se alejaron lo más rápido posible de la misteriosa figura y de su ruidosa mecedora.

El pueblo seguía como muerto por todas las calles, solo una casa en el centro de la ciudad parecía despierta. Un pequeño bar que se veía triste a la luz del día, pero en el que al menos se oían ruidos.

- Debemos entrar a preguntar – dijo Katara mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a su hermano para que abriera la puerta-

Sokka se acercó a la puerta, pero esta se abrió desde dentro. Un hombre salió volando desde el restaurante mientras gritaba.

- ¡Y no vuelvas a molestarme!- grito una mujer desde dentro del local mientras se sacudía el polvo de las manos-

Los chicos entraron con recato al bar mientras aquella joven los observaba. Las ropas de la chica eran negras y ajustadas, su cabello estaba casi completamente recogido, se veía ruda y altanera.

- ¿y ustedes son? – pregunto la joven mientras se acercaba a la barra y tomaba un vaso de vino-.

- Ham, pues vera – comenzó a hablar Suki- ¿ha?...

- June – la joven respondió dando su nombre-

- Estamos buscando a alguien – termino Suki-

El lugar donde estaban no era muy agradable, a pesar de ser de día ese lugar estaba lleno de sujetos extraños, la mayoría cubrían sus rostros. Había algunos hombres apostando en las mesas y otros más que dormían bajo condiciones no muy buenas en los rincones.

- Por aquí no suele venir nadie – interrumpió la joven-

- Estamos seguros de que vino para acá – dijo Sokka al notar lo agresivo de su tono-

- Jajajaja - La chica mostro una sonrisa burlona- no es que yo sea descortés, es solo que aquí nadie suele responder preguntas ni ayudar a la gente si no se les dan primero unas cuantas monedas.

- No cargamos con mucho dinero – respondió Katara mientras miraba de reojo a sus compañeros-

- Mucho o poco – respondió la joven- aquí no hay gran diferencia mientras sea dinero.

De repente un hombre se alzó de su silla y corrió con un cuchillo directo hacia la joven de negro, pero ella lo evadió y noqueo con gran facilidad.

- Ya déjate de esto perdedor – dijo la muchacha mientras lo alzaba con una sola mano- si perdiste tu dinero no es mi problema.

- La joven arrastro al hombre por el piso hasta la puerta y tal como al primer hombre lo arrojo afuera.

- ¡Si alguien más está inconforme con mi política que me lo diga! – exclamo la joven al general del lugar-

- Claro eso dices ahora – respondió un hombre con una gabardina gruesa mientras arrojaba furioso su mano de póker a la mesa- pero fue tu culpa que perdiéramos todo el dinero.

- Yo no te obligue a apostarlo todo ¿verdad? – le respondió la joven mientras se acercaba furiosa a la mesa de aquel hombre-

- Se supone que tú eres la encargada – le respondió entre dientes el furioso sujeto- se supone que debes de detectar los fraudes.

- Disculpe – interrumpió Katara – ¿le sucedió algo malo a este pueblo?

- Si es que a esto se le puede llamar un pueblo – respondió irónica la chica-

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Sokka-

- Has oído la expresión "todo o nada" – dijo el hombre que seguía molesto en la mesa-

Los chicos se miraron confundidos.

- como el comercio aquí no es muy bueno, pues…la gente vive de las apuestas y por lo mismo son gente muy orgullosa.– comenzó a relatar la joven mientras se servía otro vaso de vino- Hace unos días llego aquí una niña extraña que dijo que no tenía donde quedarse, que si podíamos alojarla. La gente por supuesto acepto, ¿cómo no apiadarse de una pequeña lisiada que te pide refugio? Y más cuando hay una guerra que se acerca.

- ¿Lisiada? – intervino Sokka-

- La niña decía que era ciega – dijo otro de los hombres sentado en la mesa de póker-

Los tres chicos se miraron y escuchar con más atención.

- A ella le llamaron la atención nuestros juegos y nos pidió le enseñáramos – continuo la joven con cierto desencanto – parecía inofensiva e indefensa, así que le prestamos algo de dinero para que empezara a jugar.

- ¡No era más que una estafadora! – grito el hombre del abrigo grueso levantándose de su silla- Hizo trampa ¡lo sé!

- Pero nadie se lo pudo probar – reclamo June haciéndole un gesto para que se callara-

- Tu hubieras podido – intervino un hombre del rincón que recién despertaba con los gritos- tú sabías como lo hacía.

June se volteo hacia el furiosa y lo levanto del suelo donde estaba.

- Haber – reclamo mientras observaba la mirada temerosa del hombre- solo porque yo fui la única con el suficiente cerebro como para no apostar mi casa no significa que yo sepa algo al respecto…

- ¿Su casa? – pregunto sorprendido Sokka – entonces…cuando dicen todo o nada se refieren a que…

- A que esto es todo lo que queda del encantador pueblo – completo June sin bajar al suelo al pobre hombre-

- ¿Y permitieron que les hicieran algo como eso? – pregunto asombrada Suki-

- No es que lo permitiéramos o no – respondió la ruda chica mientras se llevaba a aquel hombre arrastrando hacia la puerta- es solo que cuando nos tornamos agresivos ella huyo del pueblo con muchas de nuestras cosas- June abrió la puerta y arrojo al hombre semi-dormido hacia donde había arrojado a los otros dos, ya se estaban amontonando- la gente de aquí es muy orgullosa y no quieren regresar a sus casas hasta no descubrir el fraude; pero…digamos que un bar no es el mejor lugar para planear una venganza.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos e inspeccionaron de nuevo el lugar.

- Lo primero es encontrarla – reclamo el hombre de la mesa de póker-

- No- interrumpió Sokka- lo primero es que dejen de tomar y de jugar-

- Y de arrojar fuera a los hombres – reclamo desde la esquina otro sujeto, pero la mirada intimidante de June lo cayo-

- ¿No me digan que necesitan una estrategia para atrapar a una pequeña? – pregunto desafiante Suki-

- Pues si Bumi nos mando a buscarla es porque no es tan sencilla de atrapar – respondió Sokka-

- Ustedes… ¿la conocen? – pregunto June cambiando su tono a uno menos amigable-

- Ham…- los tres chicos empezaron a balbucear al mismo tiempo-

Los hombres de las mesas y los recostados en el piso se levantaron un poco más "interesados"

- ¿Son amigos suyos? – pregunto June sin cambiar el tono-

- No, no, claro que no – respondió Sokka tratando de parecer elocuente – a nosotros nos mando su...su-su madre, si eso, para regresarla a casa y castigarla por haber huido…jeje.

- Ya veo – dijo la chica, tal vez le creyó un poco – entonces si la encontramos ustedes se la llevaran de este pueblo.

- Y les regresaremos sus cosas – completo Sokka-

La sonrisa de June.

- Entonces tenemos un trato – dijo la chica mientras extendía su mano-

Sokka dudo un momento, volteo hacia Katara y Suki, quienes solo asintieron con su cabeza. Sokka extendió su mano son nerviosismo y obtuvo un apretón de manos.

- ¡Bien señores! – llamo June al pueblo – ya basta de jueguitos, ¡hay que encontrar a esa fugitiva!

- Tal vez la vieja de la entrada sepa algo – dijo Katara como una mención inocente-

- ¿Vieja? – pregunto June – no hay gente vieja en esta aldea, cuando alguien se vuelve viejo lo llevamos a Omashu, este no es lugar para ancianos.

* * *

_Es el libro de Tierra después de todo, **ella** tenía que aparecer._


	8. Convencer

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo simplemente amo este universo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: CONVENCER**

Camino todo el pueblo hasta la entrada, donde estaban esas casas donde Katara había visto a la extraña mujer y su ruidosa mecedora; pero no había nada, solo la sabana vieja encima de la silla, el aire pasó y levanto la manta haciéndola volar lejos, todas la puertas del pueblo golpeaban con el pasar del aire.

- ¿Pero que? – dijo June con fastidio mientras entraba a la casa del pórtico donde estaba la ruidosa silla-

Las demás personas entraron a sus casas para salir tiempo después muchísimo más enojados.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Suki –

Se llevo más de nuestras cosas- respondió uno de los hombres- mucha comida y algo de ropa para niños, a parte claro de algo de dinero.

- Es una niña, ¿de verdad se llevo tantas cosas? – replico Katara tratando de calmar a la gente – seguramente solo se llevo lo que necesita para sobrevivir.

- Si claro, "solo lo que necesita para sobrevivir" – la interrumpió Sokka con tono sarcástico- nos falta un caballo.

Katara y Suki voltearon asombradas hasta donde habían dejado atados a los caballos, solo estaban dos.

- Y falta mi carreta – replico un viejo – esa chiquilla me las va a pagar.

- Pero legalmente esas cosas eran de ella – respondió June tratando de parecer resignada-

- El caballo no – corrigió Sokka con un extraño optimismo- pero te aseguro que le costara caro.

Sokka volteo hacia su hermana y ambos compartieron sonrisas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto June ante el extraño comportamiento –

Esos son los caballos de nuestra tribu – explico Sokka mientras Katara y Suki se subían a los caballos que quedaban – normalmente están en las regiones mas cálidas de nuestra tierra y jamás sobre el hielo, digamos que están acostumbrados a temperaturas más bajas que estas, no son animales que puedan avanzar mucho en este clima.

Sokka reviso el suelo para rastrear las huellas del caballo.

- Creo que tenemos el rastro – dijo el joven guerrero-

- Si ella es tan lista como dicen – dijo Suki- tratara de ir al rio, hay una parte baja con un puente por la que pasan los animales, después de eso es muy difícil rastrear las huellas.

- Andando entonces – dijo Katara mientras le daba al caballo la orden para irse-.

Sokka subió al caballo de Suki y partieron hacia el río.

Un tanto más lejos de ahí, a la orilla del río un cansado caballo jalaba una carreta que parecía pesada, sobre ella una alegre chica no paraba de reír.

- ¡Para caballo! – le grito la pequeña niña mientras alaba las riendas-

La chica salto para caer con sus pies descalzos sobre la tierra, se inclino hasta que su oído toco el suelo, golpeo la tierra con su puño y presto atención. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Parece que alguien me sigue, ¿tú sabes algo al respecto? – dijo para sí misma mientras apuntaba a el caballo – aunque no sé que es lo que quieran lograr.

La pequeña niña subió de nuevo a la carreta y sacudió las riendas. Su sonrisa duro unos cuantos segundos más, pero el animal no avanzaba.

- ¡Anda! – grito la pequeña mientras sacudía con más fuerza las riendas- cruzando el río ya no nos seguirán.

El caballo estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, volteo hacia la niña esperando un poco de compasión, pero ella seguía viendo hacia el frente con los ojos blancos. Al no encontrar respuesta el animal se hecho sobre el suelo e inclino la cabeza para beber agua, tan solo con eso se desplomo sobre sus cuatro patas.

- ¿Pero qué crees que haces? – reclamo la chica mientras bajaba de nuevo a la carroza-

Seguía gritándole a aquel animal, pero de repente se quedo cayada, alzo su vista hacia el camino y presto atención como si pudiera escuchar algo que nadie más pudiera.

- ¡Creo que veo la carroza! – dijo Suki cerca del río – la tenemos.

Los dos caballos llegaron exhaustos hasta donde descansaba el tercer caballo. Los tres chicos bajaron de los caballos, encontraron la carroza repleta de comida, pero no había rastro de la hija de la diosa.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Katara- es obvio que siguió a pie, no puede estar lejos.

Desde la copa de un árbol la pequeña niña aguardaba, escuchaba sus voces, esperando a que se alejaran para poder irse.

- Lo más lógico es suponer que cruzo el río- dijo Suki- así borraría sus huellas y parece que ese era su plan.

- Debemos esperar- intervino Sokka- lo más probable es que quiera sus cosas, sin alimento no podrá sobrevivir durante mucho tiempo.

La niña los seguía escuchando con su cara sonriente.

- Pero se supone que ella es la hija de la diosa – dijo Suki- lo más probable es que sobreviva de manera diferente a nosotros.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña se desvaneció.

- ¡Aaah! Si no la encontramos las demás diosas se molestaran muchísimo – se quejo Sokka mientras golpeaba su cabeza con su mano-

Una figura pequeña y descalza cayó de pie desde el árbol.

- ¿Qué saben ustedes de las diosas? – pregunto desafiante la pequeña-

Los tres chicos se miraron asombrados, ella no aparentaba más de 13 años, era bajita, más bien adorable, de piel blanca y cabello castaño, sus piernas y brazos parecían firmes, su ropa era verde y un tanto masculina; pero sobresalían sus facciones de niña y esos ojos blancos que ni por casualidad volteaban hacia ti.

- ¿Tú eres la hija de Shu? – se aventuro a preguntar Sokka-

- Eso es lo que dice la gente – dijo la chica sin voltear hacia ellos y con un inconfundible rencor - pero la gente miente, mienten todo el tiempo…

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Katara tratando de sonar amable-

- Toph – respondió ella toscamente- y es toda la información que conseguirán de mí.

La niña se acercó de nuevo a la carroza y comenzó a juntar las cosas en un pequeño bulto.

- Tienes que devolver esas cosas – ordeno Katara – no te pertenecen.

- Todo esto es mío – grito la pequeña- lo gane, esa gente dijo que si les ganaba me lo darían, les gane, así que es mío.

- Si pero hiciste trampa – siguió la maestra –

- ¿Y cómo fue que hice trampa? – pregunto altanera Toph-

- Tu eres hija de los dioses – respondió Suki – no eres igual a la demás gente.

Toph guardo silencio, como si esas últimas palabras la hubieran herido profundamente.

- Hagan lo que quieran – dijo la pequeña mientras tiraba las cosas al suelo, se dio la vuelta y camino en sentido contrario a los chicos- yo me largo.

- No te irás, es nuestro deber regresarte a Omashu – dijo Sokka un tanto desesperado-

- No me pueden obligar a acompañarlos – grito altanera Toph mientras se seguía alejando.

- ¡Detente! – grito Katara mientras levantaba una cortina de agua desde el río- o habrá consecuencias.

- Uuuuu…que miedo tengo…- se burlo la pequeña ignorando el agua que se alzaba-

Katara acerco más y más el agua hacia Toph, pero ella seguía ignorando el peligro, se mofaba del poder de la maestra.

- Podemos hacer esto por las buenas – dijo Katara muy seria-

- No quiero – reclamo la pequeña sin percatarse aun del peligro-

Una esposa de agua le sujeto la mano derecha.

- Pero que…- dijo Toph sorprendida mientras trataba de quitarse la esposa con la mano que aun tenía libre- que, ¿que es esto?

Un segundo hilo de agua sostuvo la mano izquierda de la niña mientras ella trataba de zafarse, se contoneaba y quejaba mientras trataba de sacudir sus manos. Los dos hilos de agua se convirtieron en tres, el último se ató a su cintura elevándola del suelo. Sus pies descalzos buscaron la superficie inútilmente.

- ¡Basta! No quiero volver – gimió la pequeña – ¡no quiero!

Su voz había cambiado, de sus ojos blancos salieron unas pocas lágrimas, ya no parecía una criatura altanera, se le veía frágil mientras trataba de huir.

- No me obliguen a volver – exclamo la pequeña-

- Estarás mejor en Omashu – dijo Katara tratando de calmarla, conmovida por la actitud de la niña-

- ¡¿Y tú que sabes? ¡No sabes nada sobre esto! – grito desesperada la niña- ¡a ti no te encerraron desde que naciste!

Katara noto las lagrimas en la suplica de la niña, su rencor sonaba real; no pudo más y le soltó las manos. El agua cayo hacia la tierra igual que la pequeña.

- Por favor – dijo Katara acercándose con su tono maternal – nosotros no hacemos esto por gusto.

La niña levanto su rostro hacia los chicos, sabía que ellos no mentían.

- Yo…- comenzó a decir la niña un poco más calmada, pero de repente guardo silencio y cambio su expresión a una de enojo-

Una red salió desde el bosque y cubrió a la niña de ojos blancos. Desde detrás los chicos salieron algunos de los aldeanos.

- Que bien que la encontraron – exclamo una chica de apariencia ruda- ahora podrá devolver las cosas y recibir su castigo por engañarnos a todos.

- ¡Yo no los engañe! – reclamo la niña – ustedes perdieron.

- ¡No le hagan daño! – intervino Sokka – es nuestro deber regresarla a su casa.

- Antes se nos debe hacer justicia – reclamo uno de los hombres del pueblo mientras los demás gritaban apoyándolo-

- ¡Yo no quiero ir a casa! – grito la pequeña mientras jaloneaba la red-

- Ya ven, hasta ella esta de acuerdo con nosotros – dijo el mismo hombre mientras desenfundaba un hacha –

El hombre se acercó a la niña, Toph parecía confundida, pero tan pronto el hombre golpeo con el suelo el hacha la niña comenzó a sudar.

- ¡No me hagan daño! – grito- no pueden, solo acepten que perdieron ¡y ya!

- Ese no era el trato – grito Sokka poniéndose de pie entre aquel hombre y la niña – tomen sus cosas y déjenla ir.

- ¿O que? – pregunto altanero el hombre con el hacha mientras el resto de los aldeanos sacaban armas similares-

La seguridad desapareció de los pobladores cuando vieron como se alzaba sobre ellos el río. Katara logro derribarlos con una ola gigante que derribo el puente.

- ¡Andando! – exclamo Suki mientras desenfundaba su espada y cortaba la red-

Sokka tomo la mano de la confundida niña y la obligo a correr junto a ellos. Los aldeanos se levantaron y los siguieron por la orilla del río hasta que este se volvió ancho.

Katara congelo la parte más gruesa del río

- Rápido, aquí ya no podrán seguirnos- dijo la maestra mientras pisaba el congelado camino-

Suki y Sokka siguieron a Katara, pero el joven sintió como la pequeña se soltó de su mano para quedarse en tierra firme.

- Anda o nos alcanzaran – dijo Sokka con prisa-

- Ahí no hay suelo – dijo la pequeña nerviosamente-

- De verdad… ¿de verdad eres ciega? – pregunto el chico extrañado-

Un silencio incomodo y un nudo en la garganta. La verdad es que ella lucía adorable ante las preguntas que se negaba a responder.

- No hay tiempo para esto – interrumpió Suki mientras levantaba a Toph y la cargaba sobre su espalda sin darle tiempo para que se negara-

- ¿Que haces? – reclamo la pequeña sin entender exactamente lo que pasaba-

Los chicos cruzaron el lago y entraron a la siguiente espesura del bosque. Katara deshizo el hielo antes de que los aldeanos se acercaran.

Ya sobre tierra firme Suki bajo a Toph al suelo y los tres muchachos esperaron la nueva respuesta de la niña.

- Me salvaron – dijo al fin la pequeña- pero igual no quiero volver a casa.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Sokka comprendiendo que la razón debía ser buena-

- Yo no soy la hija de Shu- explico Toph- ni siquiera mi madre lo era, ni mi abuela, ni la que estuvo antes que ella, no sé cuantas generaciones han pasado; pero… yo solo sé que no sé nada acerca de las diosas y peor aún, no sé nada acerca del mundo.

- Pero conoces la leyenda – dijo Katara-

- La leyenda… sí, claro que la conozco, cientos de ellas – replico Toph – toda la gente de Omashu me la contaba todos los días, todas diferentes, nadie está seguro de lo que paso, todos en el pueblo me decían quien debía ser…pero cuando yo trataba de decírselos…

- Tu destino es mantener el trato que hicieron las diosas – intervino Suki-

- ¿El trato? – reclamo Toph desesperándose - ¿Qué trato? ¿Voy a quedarme en casa sin hacer nada solo porque una de las diosas de no sé que se enamoro de un tipo que ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo? Se supone que debo permanecer encerrada para que el mundo se preserve; pero toda mi familia lo ha hecho, yo quiero salir, ver lo que está pasando…

- Robarle a la gente – interrumpió Katara-

- De algo hay que vivir- contesto Toph – además yo solo les quite comida.

- Es una orden de las diosas que vuelvas a Omashu – dijo Sokka –

- ¿Y las diosas que han hecho por mí? – reclamo la niña-

Otro silencio.

- No me respondiste – intervino Sokka- ¿De verdad eres ciega?

- Yo no veo como ve la demás gente – dijo Toph después de pensarlo un poco- yo solo puedo ver lo que está sobre la tierra, los árboles, las personas, los insectos.

- Esa es una bendición de las diosas – dijo Katara con tono de regaño- y decías que no te habían dado nada.

- Y debes de poder hacer más cosas – intervino Suki- ¿o como engañabas a esa gente?

- Siento a la gente por sus palpitaciones – explico Toph como si fuera algo común y corriente- sus pisadas sobre la tierra, el latir de su corazón, su respiración. Esas cosas cambian cuando la gente miente o alardea, digamos que en el póker eso es muy útil.

Sokka, Katara y Suki intercambiaron miradas. Era verdad que era injusto tener a una niña encerrada en contra de su voluntad, pero tampoco podían volver sin ella; igual aun no estaban seguros de que era todo lo que ella podía hacer.

- Ustedes no me creen – dijo Toph con tono triste-

- ¿Sabes? – dijo Sokka tratando de sonar amable – volvamos a Omashu, tal vez… no se, tu puedas pedirles permiso para irte.

- Si claro – respondió sarcástica Toph – como no lo he intentado antes.

- ¿Por qué no vamos para mi ciudad? – pregunto Suki- esta muy cerca de aquí.

- Ese no era el plan – intervino Katara con seriedad-

- Ahí están los líderes de la tribu agua y según entiendo la princesita sabe comunicarse con una de las diosas ¿no? – siguió Suki-

- La princesa Yue – corrigió Sokka-

Un extraño reclamo silencioso se cruzo entre ellos dos.

- Aun así no creo que…- se siguió negando Katara-

- El trato era encontrar a la hija de Shu – interrumpió Sokka- y ya la encontramos, total, si la llevamos a la capital y nos dicen que la devolvamos a Omashu pues…lo haremos.

- Siempre he querido ir a la ciudad central de los valles – dijo Toph con una sonrisa-

Todos voltearon hacia Katara esperando su respuesta. Suki quería estar cuanto antes con su gente, Sokka quería ver a Yue y Toph quería ir a cualquier lugar que no fuera Omashu.

Katara respiro hondo y miro los ojos grandes que la miraban. Se detuvo un segundo en esos que no la miraban y recordó las cadenas de agua con las que había atado esas jóvenes manos; si una niña lloraba porque no quería volver a casa… ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

- Esta bien – dijo al fin la maestra- vayamos a ver a las gitanas.

Tres grandes sonrisas.


	9. Realeza

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo simplemente amo este universo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: Realeza**

El sol brillaba en la tarde, los colores del atardecer desdibujaban las sombras del suelo, parecía como si todas las flores del bosque se hubieran abierto, el pasto se veía anaranjado, los arboles rebozaban de frutas, los pocos animales que pasaban se veían esponjosos y adorables. Un tímido conejo blanco asomo su cabeza, sus ojos eran grandes y su nariz rosada, olfateo una dulce flor mientras los rayos del ocaso brincaban en su cara; de repente, una flecha le atravesó la garganta y el animal cayó muerto sobre la flor.

- ¡Siii! – grito histérica Ty lee como si interrumpiera a propósito la quietud del bosque- con esto ya tenemos suficiente para que todos comamos muy bien, volvamos cuanto antes al campamento.

Mai la miro con impaciencia. Ty lee siguió caminando feliz, pero Mai no se movió del lugar desde donde había lanzado la flecha.

- ¿He? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo volteando Ty lee al percatarse que Mai no se movía- hay que volver cuanto antes o los demás se morirán de hambre.

- ¿En verdad tienes tanta prisa por regresar? – dijo Mai con pereza- la verdad es que Azula ha estado un poco…

- ¿Histérica? ¿molesta? ¿enfadada sin razón? – dijo la gitana acercándose a su amiga y haciendo ademanes mientras hablaba- ¿irritable? ¿frustrada por estar en el bosque acampando como pobretones en lugar de estar conquistando algún pueblo? ¿herida en lo más profundo de su alma por el primer gran fracaso de su gran vida? ¿desorientada por qué su padre la ha dejado a ella y a su hermano a su triste suerte?

- Violenta – interrumpió Mai- especialmente contra nosotras.

Ty lee la miro con los ojos grandes, pero con quietud y sin contradecirla; la verdad es que estaba de acuerdo.

- ¿Por qué…? – pregunto la gitana mientras se sentaba sobre el verde pasto- ¿por qué no sirvió el pasadizo? Tu dijiste que esos lugares eran por los que las diosas se transportaban, se suponía que debíamos llegar al castillo de la ciudad central de los valles – la chica dio un suspiro antes de continuar- la verdad es que no tengo muchos ánimos de regresar ahí.

- ¿Recuerdas la gran puerta roja? – respondió Mai mientras volteaba hacia lo más alto de la copa de los árboles- debíamos entrar al cuarto y salir de nuevo; si se activaba el conjuro saldríamos en un castillo diferente, así era como las diosas se movían y me encerraban al mismo tiempo.

- Pero cuando Azula abrió la puerta seguíamos en Omashu – termino Ty lee-

- Eso fue porque la magia no funciono – explico Mai- seguramente eso es lo que la tiene tan molesta.

- ¿Que la magia no funcionara? – pregunto Ty lee-

Mai dejo de observar las copas de los árboles y volteo hacia su amiga, Ty lee se sorprendió al notar la ligera sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Ella ya se dio cuenta – dijo Mai- de que no puede usar magia.

Ty lee se sorprendió; ella, la gran princesa, hermosa y orgullosa, no había sido agraciada por las diosas.

- Imposible – fue su implacable respuesta -

- Dependiendo de qué tipo de persona eres son los favores que las diosas te conceden – explico Mai- si le agradas a las tres diosas, te dejaran usar su magia; una magia que debes aprender y que a ojos comunes no parecerán más que grandiosas habilidades, grandiosas; pero humanas.

- ¿Cómo dar siempre en el blanco? – adivino Ty lee-

- Así es – dijo Mai mientras se inclinaba en cuclillas para seguir conversando, aunque era notorio que sentarse sobre el pasto le era desagradable – lo que asusta es el hecho de solo agradarle a una de las diosas; entonces las habilidades que obtienes sí que son grandiosas.

- ¿El agua control? – volvió a adivinar Ty lee, aunque esta vez Mai le respondió solo con la mirada- ¿y qué pasa si no le agradas a ninguna de las diosas?

Mai aparto la mirada de la gitana, se mantuvo absorta en la espesura del bosque, como si recordara algo que hubiera dejado atrás, como si extrañara a alguien. La chica volteo su vista hacia los conejos muertos, con dos de sus dedos cerró los ojos del último que había matado, cubrió con la palma de su mano el rostro del animal.

- Koh – dijo quedamente la chica como si no quisiera que Ty lee la escuchara; pero lo hizo-

- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? – dijo Ty lee consternada de recibir una explicación que nadie más escuchaba-

- Porque tú y yo somos iguales – explico Mai volteando nuevamente hacia ella – nosotras les agradamos a las tres diosas.

- Eso no le agradara a Azula – dijo Ty lee tirándose de espaldas al pasto mientras estiraba sus brazos y sonreía-

- No, claro que no – dijo Mai mientras se ponía de pie – pero ya vámonos, si nosotras estamos aquí significa que ellos dos están solos.

- Espero que cuando lleguemos sigan los dos vivos – dijo la gitana poniéndose de pie con un movimiento-

Pero cuando las chicas llegaron los dos príncipes estaban más optimistas de lo que esperaban. Azula estaba sentada sobre un lindo banco comiendo un buen trozo de carne; mientras Zuko hurgaba en un gran saco y sacaba toda clase de cosas de él, ropa, comida, monedas, como si alguien hubiera guardado en él lo más fundamental para una vida cómoda.

- ¡Chicas! - exclamo Azula con una extraña jovialidad que no le veían desde que dejaron Omashu – se tardaron mucho, pero me alegra decir que nuestra recolección de frutos fue exitosa.

- Esos no son frutos – dijo Ty lee mientras se acercaba curiosa al montón de cosas que Zuko examinaba-

- No nos lo van a creer – dijo Zuko dándole la gran bolsa a Ty lee – Azula y yo íbamos caminando por el bosque, y encontramos una carreta abandonada con todas estas cosas, justo al lado del río.

- ¿Y no creen que sea de alguien? – pregunto Ty lee mientras se probaba una diadema –

- ¿A quién le importa? – respondió Mai mientras tomaba con la mano algo de la comida encontrada-

- Exactamente – dijo Azula jactanciosa –

- Pues eran de alguien que no las cuido muy bien – dijo Zuko mientras se unía a la comida-

Tal parecía que quedarse con esas cosas no era un conflicto moral para ninguno de ellos.

- No tardaremos mucho en llegar a la ciudad central – dijo Ty lee con un tono melancólico al terminar la comida- nos faltan unas dos o tres horas de caminata.

- No deberías sonar tan triste – corrigió la princesa con su aire de superioridad – te aseguro que esa ciudad ya no es lo que solía ser, ahora estoy segura de que podremos ganar.

- La tribu de agua ocupa ese lugar – dijo Zuko con pesimismo- no pudimos ni enfrentarlo en Omashu y no tenemos ningún tipo de recurso.

- ¿Insinúas que es imposible? – pregunto Azula altanera- ¿realmente crees que es posible que este equipo falle?

Zuko la miro incrédulo.

- Ya hemos fallado – siguió el chico pesimista-

- Zuzu… – regaño la princesa- no estamos derrotados, estamos en un proceso y te aseguro que terminara en la victoria, siempre es así; al menos en mi caso. Ahora que si prefieres abandonarme lo más seguro es que seas aniquilado.

Zuko seguía escéptico; sabía que su hermana tenía razón, ella no era de las que perdían, ella no solía arriesgarse a menos que la victoria fuera segura; pero ella también se había rehusado a contarles su plan, era brillante y traicionera; Zuko sentía que muy dentro de su ser se reía de él, como siempre lo había hecho.

- En el fondo del castillo de la ciudad central de los valles – dijo Zuko con una voz áspera que rompió el ambiente jovial que se había formado al fin - tu estuviste decidida a matarme.

El sol termino de ocultarse y una sombra cubrió los ojos de la princesa.

- Creí que no lo recordabas – dijo en tono de amenaza-

Entre Zuko y Azula se cruzo una mirada intensa, ninguno tenía miedo. Mai y Ty lee se miraron nerviosas al notar que había sido borradas de la escena.

Zuko poso su mano discretamente sobre la funda de su espada.

- Lo recuerdo vagamente – respondió el príncipe – creí que era un mal sueño; pero parece que no.

Azula se rio.

- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir creyendo que no fue real – dijo Azula con una extraña sonrisa- soy lo que más te conviene, ¿o prefieres volver a vagar sin rumbo? Papá no te recibirá si buscas su ayuda y si yo te echo la culpa de los anteriores fracasos sabes que me creerá.

Zuko estaba acorralado, apretó fuertemente el mango de su espada, tan solo por un segundo pensó en desenfundar y la mano de Mai lo detuvo. La mano de Zuko sosteniendo fuertemente la aun enfundada espada y la mano de Mai sosteniendo la de él con mayor fuerza.

- No lo hagas – susurro ella mientras Zuko se perdía en sus ojos-

Y por un segundo esos ojos y esa caricia lo convencieron, paso ese segundo y el príncipe volvió a ver los ojos de su hermana, vio detrás de ella a Ty lee y de repente toda la ira del joven se convirtió en una repulsión hacia esos horribles tratos que su propia hermana propiciaba.

- Esta en ti decidir lo que harás hermanito – siguió Azula- puedes tratar de enfrentarme si quieres, aunque sabes que no ganaras. Pero debo decir que el tratar de matarte fue una decisión precipitada que tome sin pensarlo mucho, ahora es cuando debemos estar más unidos.

Se sentía controlado, atado a una causa que no comprendía; la confusión que lo acompañaba desde los lejanos días en los que su madre los abandono seguía presente. Zuko alejo su mano de su espada y de la mano de Mai, se levanto y miro con odio a Azula.

- Dime que es lo que planeas – exigió Zuko- o me iré de aquí.

Azula observo con su mirada segura, como si esa reacción no fuera sorprendente ni inesperada.

- Vamos a la ciudad central para destruir a los maestros agua – dijo Azula mientras divagaba con la mirada y adoptaba una pose despreocupada- tu puedes creer que no tenemos recursos, pero la verdad es que no los necesitamos.

Zuko seguía de pie frente a su hermana con esos ojos que exigían respuestas.

- Si ya sabemos que nuestro enemigo tiene más poder que nosotros no debemos tratar de combatirlo – dijo Azula con una sonrisa en su rostro- eso nos conduciría a la muerte inevitable; simplemente debemos conseguirles un enemigo que si pueda derrotarlos, alguien que si este dispuesto a darlo todo.

Zuko la miro confundida, tardo en comprenderlo.

- Las gitanas – murmuro Ty lee, se podía leer el miedo en sus ojos-

Zuko se quedo pasmado, confundido, indeciso, no parecía que Azula mintiera.

- Eso es…- el príncipe no encontró un calificativo adecuado-

Pero la sonrisa de Azula seguía ahí, Ty lee estaba al lado de ella, si alguien debía reclamar esa era ella; pero no dijo nada.

El príncipe retrocedió en silencio, el repudiaba toda esa actitud, se dio la media vuelta y camino firme hasta la casa de campaña, se sentó en el suelo y presiono su puño contra la dura tierra. Zuko sintió como otra persona entraba a la tienda, se sentaba detrás de él.

- Podría vencerla si me lo propusiera – dijo Zuko mientras le daba la espalda a la chica que lo había seguido-

Ella no respondió, pero no era difícil interpretar ese silencio con una negativa.

- ¡¿Y que se supone que haga? – grito el chico desesperado mientras se daba la vuelta y la veía de frente - ¿Qué le diga que todo esta bien? Yo no le importo, nos esta usando, estamos más que perdidos.

Ella siguió sin responderle nada.

- Todos los que nos podrían ayudar no están – siguió el príncipe gritando- ¡todos me abandonaron!

- No están muertos – dijo al fin Mai, con una ecuanimidad que perturbaba a cualquiera-

Zuko volteo hacia ella en silencio, consternado por sus preocupaciones y miedos.

- ¿Es todo lo que puedes decirme? - pregunto él desesperado-

Mai se acercó a él y acaricio su rostro y limpio sus lágrimas.

- Te quiero – dijo ella-

Y él se sintió aliviado y triste. En ese momento ella era la única que podía decir eso con tanta seguridad. Zuko ya no recordaba muy bien los tiempos en los que no era así, aquellos días donde se sentía el centro del mundo.

- Yo no puedo seguir junto a ella – dijo Zuko mientras se acercaba más- sé que no es confiable.

- Estar con ella es lo mejor que podemos hacer – aseguro Mai- y tu lo sabes.

- Sé que hay cosas que no me has dicho – aseguro él mientras la tomaba de los hombros-

Zuko se esforzó por intimidarla para que hablara, pero había algo en ella que lo obligaba a verla con ternura, esos ojos claros que nunca se apartaban de él, que se mostraban preocupados ante sus depresiones y fracasos.

- Ven con nosotras a Ciudad Central – dijo ella con fuerza y sin apartar sus manos del cuello del joven-

Él estaba indeciso. Confundido.

Un silencio.

- ¿Por qué confías tanto en Azula? – pregunto él sin recato alguno-

- Me cae bien – dijo ella después de pensarlo un momento-

Zuko la miro incrédulo un segundo, respiro profundamente.

- Eres muy mala mintiendo Mai – dijo el muchacho-

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Iras con nosotras? – dijo ella insistente, esperando un si-

Un abrazo.

Casi sin sentirlo la noche apareció sobre ellos, los árboles se mecían y entre ellos no había respuesta que valiera la pena decir.

- Estoy cansado – fue la respuesta del príncipe- sé que Azula no me ayudara, tampoco las diosas lo harán.

- Según yo no has pedido la ayuda de ninguna – respondió Mai –

- No es como si pudiera – dijo Zuko mientras se recostaba derrotado sobre el piso-

Mai se acercó al chico y acaricio su frente, peinando el cabello del joven con un tacto suave.

- Las diosas ven lo que nosotros vemos sin usar nuestros ojos, aquellos anhelos y recuerdos que nos cuesta trabajo percibir y recordar, esos a los que nos aferramos para seguir viviendo – Explico Mai mientras Zuko se quedaba dormido- las diosas de la fortuna solo son capaces de ver nuestros sueños, porque son la forma más etérea que tenemos de mostrar nuestras vidas

_El palacio de la familia real en la región de los volcanes, el calor sofocante y el olor a azufre tan característicos de la zona. _

_Ya hace casi dos años que Azulón murió. Ozai es rey, las guerras han incrementado y mi hermana y yo nos sumergimos en rutinas que exigen disciplina._

_Durante dos años no me falto el buen consejo y la ayuda oportuna para mantener la esperanza falsa; pero un día la patria necesito más de esos consejos y Iroh me dejo confiando en el buen juicio de la reina para criarlo._

_Iroh lleva un año fuera de palacio, peleando en las batallas que mi padre encarga, lleva pocas victorias, pero ninguna derrota. Cada cierto tiempo manda cartas a palacio, siempre las recibe mi madre y nos las lee. Ni Iroh, ni absolutamente nadie pregunta por Lu Ten. _

_Un día llega una carta que mi madre lee en silencio y que no comenta con nadie. _

_Y pasa otro día, y otro más y otros cuantos más. Noto a mi madre cansada, triste y con dolor. Le pregunte que pasaba y ella no me contesta más que con caricias y un beso en la frente. _

_Están a punto de ser los tres años desde que Azulón murió, uno desde que Iroh se fue y las cartas de mi tío dejan de llegar. _

**¿Por qué? – pregunta Zuko entre sueños.**

_Tu tío ha abandonado la lucha y ha desaparecido – respondió mi madre-_

_A mi madre se le ve triste, seca mis lágrimas. Se pone de pie, yo aun tengo nueve años y aun debe alzar la vista para verla. Y levanto la vista y lo veo sin ninguna duda, mi madre esconde una sonrisa con un gesto fingido. No lo comprendo. _

_Y pasan dos donde no me faltan las atenciones maternales, ya sean las que atienden con cariños no pedidos o con rencores infundados, dependiendo de a qué hijo le preguntes._

_Yo busco el refugio en los brazos que me atienden sin descuidar mi entrenamiento para pagar con logros propios el amor de mi madre. _

_Mi hermana busca el refugio en el entrenamiento y la gloria de los logros propios para huir de los ojos de su madre. _

_Están a punto de ser los cinco años desde la muerte de Azulón, tres desde que Iroh se fue a la guerra, dos que la abandono y otra carta llega al palacio que mi madre lee en silencio y que no comenta con nadie. _

_Llega un aviso formal de la región de los valles, necesitan un nuevo general que comande las fuerzas en el frente de la batalla. _

_¿Tú sabes pelear? – le pregunte a mi madre- ¿o por qué te llaman para que vayas al frente? _

_El recuerdo es nubloso, la respuesta no es clara, solo recuerdo que mi madre estaba llorando. _

_Con pasos pesados mi madre va a ver al rey para pedirle que mande a otro, que ella ya no esta para las batallas. _

"_Nos conviene escuchar esto" fueron las palabras de Azula al arrastrarme hasta detrás de las cortinas. Desde aquí podemos ver a mi madre pedir un favor, un poco de comprensión._

"_Es el tiempo de hacer otro sacrificio"- fueron las palabras de mi padre._

"_Prefiero la tragedia antes del sacrificio" – le contesto mi madre. _

_No termine de escuchar, salí corriendo de ahí. La mirada en los ojos de ambos me asusto. _

_Yo tenía once años y Azula a penas y había cumplido los diez y mamá se fue; ella dijo que iba a la guerra; pero al ponerse su capucha y antes de subir al carruaje se acercó a mi y susurro antes de besarme la frente: "no les creas, yo sería incapaz de irme a una guerra" _

_Y la reina subió al carruaje, el carruaje a un barco, nos dijeron que ese barco la llevaría a la guerra; pero nunca recibimos noticias de batallas, ni una sola carta llego de mi madre. _

_Durante dos años creí que el mundo era distante, que detrás de las paredes de palacio era fácil perderse, que esa tierra existía para llevarse a mi gente lejos de mí; confié en que la guerra era un mito y las palabras de mi padre sobre el valor de las batallas y la fortuna de nuestros soldados me llegaron a lo más profundo de mi corazón; no porque yo quisiera creerlas, sino porque durante esos años en los que mi madre y mi tío se fueron esas palabras eran lo único que yo escuchaba. _

_Y un día escuche un sonido grave, un día que alce la voz sin pensar, el día que mi padre me exilio, su rostro furioso, hubiera deseado ver ese rostro; pero por más que alzaba la vista no era capaz de verlo…_

Zuko abrió los ojos, la casa de campaña, aun era de noche, Mai dormía junto a él, Azula y Ty lee dormían al lado de ella.

Ty lee abrió los ojos, la casa de campaña, ya era de mañana, Azula dormía junto a ella, no había nadie más. La gitana se levanto despacio y salió, Mai estaba sentada frente a los restos de la fogata comiendo un poco de la comida seca que habían encontrado.

- Se fue – dijo Mai con voz seca y triste – y no se adonde.

- ¿Te dijo por qué? – pregunto Ty lee acercándose-

- No – respondió su amiga sin levantar el rostro – pero yo sé porqué.

- ¿Lo seguirás? ¿Iras a buscarlo? – pregunto la gitana-

Mai guardo silencio.

- Yo me quedare con Azula – dijo Ty lee con seguridad-

Mai guardo silencio.

- Iremos a la ciudad central – siguió Ty lee- no tengo muchas ganas de regresar ahí pero si Azula quiere yo la seguiré.

- No te importa que te trate mal – dijo Mai sin levantar la vista-

Ty lee guardo silencio.

Mai levanto su vista y volteo hacia ella.

- Cuando yo estaba con las gitanas – dijo Ty lee sin bajar la mirada de la copa de los árboles- ellas decían que me trataban bien, pero no me querían. Un día Azula nos tendió una trampa y yo fui capturada. Cuando la princesa fue a verme a la celda ella decidió soltarme ¿sabes por qué?

- Ella te dijo que te soltaba porqué tu no servirías para atraer a las gitanas, que no tenía caso tener a un rehén por el que nadie vendría – respondió Mai, ciertamente esa era una de las muchas escena que había visto en su bola de cristal- desde entonces tú te convertiste en su espía.

- Yo no voy a traicionarla – declaro Ty lee-

- Yo sé que lo mejor que puedo hacer es quedarme de su lado – dijo Mai – es lo más seguro, para mi y para Zuko.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Ty lee mientras bajaba su vista, se dio cuenta de que su amiga no estaba llorando-

- ¿Jamás te dije cual fue el deseo que conmovió a las diosas? – respondió Mai – aquel que pidió la reina Ursa, el que las diosas concedieron a cambio de retirar los poderes a toda la familia real.

Ty lee escucho con atención.

Azula abrió los ojos, la casa de campaña, ya no había nadie dormido. La princesa salió de la casa y vio Mai y a Ty lee platicando frente a los restos de la fogata.

- Zuko se fue – dijo Mai – creo que solo nosotras iremos para ciudad central.

Azula no parecía sorprendida.


	10. Confrontación

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo simplemente amo este universo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: CONFRONTACIÓN**

El camino hacia la ciudad central de los valles no era largo. Katara, Sokka, Suki y Toph solo tuvieron que acampar una noche. Despuntaba el alba cuando Suki despertó.

- A levantarse chicos – clamo la gitana después de des esperezarse –

Pero los tres seguían dormidos.

- Chicos… – insistió Suki levantándose de su tendido-

Katara abrió los ojos y suspiro, como si necesitara darse ánimos para levantarse.

- Andando o no alcanzaremos a llegar antes de que sea medio día – siguió la gitana mientras enrollaba la colcha sobre la que había dormido-

- Yo no quiero caminar antes de que sea medio día – se quejo Toph mientras se cubría la cara con la sabana que tenía-

- La apoyo – secundo Sokka levantando su mano, pero permaneciendo acostado-

- No estarían tan perezosos si no te la hubieran pasado horas discutiendo sobre quien pondría el tendido – regaño Katara a Toph mientras le quitaba la sabana de encima-

- Ya vamos – dijo Sokka mientras bostezaba y se ponía de pie-

- No puedo evitarlo – dijo Suki emocionada- he pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa y Yue prometió que liberarían a mis amigas.

- Te lo dije, la captura de las gitanas fue solo una mal entendido – dijo Sokka mientras se acercaba a Suki – Arnok se apresura a emitir órdenes y sus ideas son algo, pues…anticuadas, pero si Yue lo prometió lo cumplirá.

- ¿Y esa tal Yue es como su novia o algo así? – pregunto Toph quedamente a Katara al notar el ritmo acelerado de Sokka al hablar de la princesa-

- Ham…digamos que es mejor no tocar el tema – respondió Katara mientras ayudaba a Toph a ponerse de pie-

- Ya quiero llegar – siguió Suki sin prestarle mucha atención a la conversación- y en cuanto llegue me uniré a la reconstrucción, la ciudad no debe ser la misma desde el incendio.

- ¿Incendio? – pregunto Toph, esta vez en voz alta –

- Para expulsar a la familia real debimos de quemar la ciudad – aclaro Suki con una mezcla de pesadez y orgullo – era la única forma de acorralar el castillo.

Recogieron el campamento y caminaron cuando el alba aun los cubría. Un poco antes del medio día ya se divisaba la ciudad central; o lo que debía ser la ciudad central. Los muros ya no eran del solido color madera, ya no había árboles en las avenidas y desde la colina ya no se distinguían los techos de dos aguas que se habían divisado un día, en lugar de eso se erguían muros blancos y resplandecientes, había fuentes en cada esquina, rincón y parque y las formas de los edificios eran círculos o cubos perfectos.

El rostro atónito de Suki y la expresión de sorpresa de Sokka y Katara. Ninguno de los tres le pregunto a los otros que pensaba.

- Yo creo que…- empezó a decir Sokka-

Suki se echo a correr hacia la gran ciudad antes de que el terminara. La chica corrió por las calles irreconocibles mientras sus amigos la seguían, corrió presurosa sin voltear atrás, buscando cualquier cosa que la hiciera reaccionar, que le pudiera demostrar que si había vuelto a casa. De repente, llego al centro de la ciudad y se detuvo; su mirada se fijo en eso, imponente, impenetrable, se alzaba orgulloso, como si se riera de ella: el castillo de la familia real seguía ahí, ahora era blanco y brillante, pero las torres y estatuas seguían ahí, resguardando a los intrusos que se atrevían a tratar de controlar su tierra.

- Suki – llamo Sokka a penas y la alcanzo – estoy seguro de que hay una explicación para esto.

- Me muero por oírla – respondió la orgullosa gitana con voz implacable –

Dicho esto camino con paso firme hasta el castillo. Los guardias la detuvieron al pasar; fue hasta que llegaron Sokka y Katara que los dejaron pasar a todos.

Y estuvieron de pie los cuatro frente al trono. Esa habitación, frente ese trono donde antes había estado la princesa Azula; Suki no se sorprendió cuando vio en la mirada de Arnok un tanto de esa chispa de desprecio y superioridad; pero si fue grande la sorpresa de Arnok al notar la ira en la mirada de la gitana.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el rey – Se suponía que ustedes debían buscar a la hija de Shu y llevarla a Omashu.

- Encontramos a la descendiente de Shu, señor – respondió Sokka mientras presentaba a Toph – pero se rehusó a ir a Omashu, por eso la trajimos aquí, para escuchar la opinión de usted.

Arnok miro a Toph de pies a cabeza.

- ¿No soy lo que esperaba? – pregunto la chica adivinando el rostro sorprendido de Arnok-

- Al contrario – respondió Yue con tono amable – pareces más amigable de lo que esperábamos.

La princesa estaba sentada al lado de Arnok, en un trono más pequeño, a la izquierda del rey. A su derecha Paku aguardaba de pie y al lado de la princesa estaba de pie otra figura, una mujer mayor, vieja, pero no acabada, que parecía más cómoda escondida entre las sombras y las cortinas del fondo.

- No pienso volver a Omashu – grito Toph- y no existe fuerza que me obligue a cambiar de opinión.

- Cálmate – intervino Arnok – las diosas nos encargaron buscarte y llevarte ante ellas, no debe ser precisamente a Omashu, solo debemos encontrar la forma de que sepan donde estas, después de eso ellas decidirán a donde es que debes ir.

La respuesta no le agrado mucho a Toph.

- Eso no es lo que más importa ahora – interrumpió Suki-

Arnok volteo a verla desafiante y Yue no disimulo la tensión, cubrió su boca con su mano, como quien trata de evadir la culpa.

- ¿Dónde están mis amigas? – pregunto Suki casi a punto de quebrarse-

- Yo…- gimió Yue- lo siento, no pude liberarlas, es que ellas…

- ¡Mentirosa! – le grito Suki – ¡han destruido esta ciudad! ¡han hecho lo que han querido son unos conquistadores y nada más! ¡No son mejores que Azula!

- Suki, cálmate – Sokka trato de consolarla, pero Suki se libro de sus abrazos con facilidad-

- Mi hija hizo todo lo posible por ellas – respondió Arnok con la voz firme y sin parase del trono - pero ellas confesaron su crimen.

Los ojos desafiantes de Suki.

- Por favor – siguió la princesa poniéndose de pie – ellas incendiaron esta ciudad y no mostraron arrepentimiento; si lo hubieras visto, cuando llegamos todo estaba en ruinas, incluso el castillo.

- Yo mande quemar la ciudad – contesto Suki enojada- especialmente el castillo.

La mirada de Arnok cambio, Paku se acercó, el rey hizo un gesto para que la anciana se acercara también, a Paku no pareció agradarle esto.

El rostro confundido de Yue.

- Era la única forma de hacer que la familia real se fuera – aclaro Sokka –

- Pero parece que no fue suficiente – interrumpió Suki mientras sacaba la espada – Esta tierra es nuestra, váyanse y déjennos vivir en paz.

- Sera mejor que bajes esa espada – regaño Paku- no estás en condiciones de retarnos.

- He retado a peores tiranos – contesto la gitana-

- Pero nosotros somos más fuertes – replico Arnok poniéndose de pie – ya nos dimos cuenta de los poderes tan grandiosos que han sido otorgados a nuestra tribu, no es posible que allá quien se nos oponga.

- Pero esta ciudad si le pertenece a su gente – interrumpió Katara-

- No…no se las estamos quitando – respondió Yue sentándose de nuevo, con la voz frágil – solo queríamos reconstruirla, creímos que eso los haría felices.

- No me vengas con eso – grito Suki señalándola con la espada – ustedes saben muy bien lo que están haciendo; no me vengan con que quieren salvar este mundo, ahora son ustedes su peor amenaza.

Arnok le dirigió una mirada altiva a Suki, una llena de desprecio.

- Cállala y enciérrala – le dijo el rey a la anciana sin despegar su mirada altanera de la gitana-

Suki dio un paso al frente mientras aun empuñaba la espada, la anciana levanto su mano verticalmente hasta señalar a Suki. La gitana se detuvo de repente, tiesa como una estatua, su mano se torció, la gitana gimió; la vieja se río.

- Este es el poder de nuestra tribu – dijo Arnok orgulloso-

Todos se mantenían sorprendidos.

Yue volvió a ese gesto donde se cubría el rostro con las manos para evitar la pena, pero no puso esconder la tristeza que la invadía.

- Señor – interrumpió Paku – esta no es la forma, esta joven a demostrado gran valía para nuestra tribu y la reconstrucción de la ciudad ya termino, dejémoslos a sus leyes y a su gente.

Arnok volteo hacia Paku no muy convencido de sus palabras.

- Padre – rogo Yue – por favor.

- Déjenla ir – ordeno el rey de mala gana-

Suki cayó al suelo, tardo solo un momento en levantarse, voltear hacia el rey con rencor, darse la media vuelta y salir del palacio. Sokka intento seguirla, pero la orgullosa chica no se lo permitió.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Toph –

- Es el verdadero poder de nuestra tribu – volvió a decir Arnok- es el poder que nos han otorgado las diosas, con el que lograremos hacer un mundo mejor.

Yue estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas y Paku estaba conteniendo sus puños, se notaba que no le agradaba el nuevo arte, pero aquella anciana se veía muy feliz.

- Sera peligroso si no se sabe usar – replico Toph - ¿de verdad puede usted controlarlo?

- Creo que ya hemos probado que podemos mejorar este mundo – respondió el rey-

Un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación.

- ¿En qué momento hemos fallado? – pregunto Arnok – En nuestra historia no ha habido un error que no hallamos ya reparado.

Katara se armó de valor, respiro hondo en su pecho y dio un paso al frente.

- Usted estaba junto a mi madre cuando murió – respondió la joven maestra con una voz que se esforzaba por ser serena – fue usted quien ordeno su muerte.

Yue no pudo contener más sus lagrimas, más se esforzó en que fueran discretas.

- Eran otros tiempos y otras reglas – respondió Arnok – hoy yo no haría eso.

Katara y Sokka se miraron, era verdad, su tribu era otra ahora; faltaba saber si era mejor o peor que antes.

- Retírense – ordeno el rey-

Los tres chicos aguardaron un momento, como si no creyeran la orden, Paku y la mujer seguían uno a cada lado del rey; no hubo más opción que obedecer. Yue se levanto de su trono y los siguió, un solo segundo de reflexión y Paku también fue tras ellos.

El sol de medio día seguía brillando en el cielo, tres sombras se asoman por la colina desde donde se puede ver la ciudad central. Un guardia cae al suelo y las tres chicas entran a la ciudad. La sonrisa de Azula al notar los muros blancos y el agua corriendo por las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

_Y a esto me refería con que era una trama más política que la anterior_


	11. Libertad

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo simplemente amo este universo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: LIBERTAD**

Incluso las prisiones seguían donde mismo, atrás del palacio, donde la luz llegaba muy poco, donde ellas habían pasado ya tanto tiempo, a donde siempre iba a rescatarlas. Esta no sería la excepción.

Suki camino despacio hacia donde estaban sus amigas, tratado de contener el enojo, tratando de parecer casual al pasar junto a los guardias.

- Los reyes me mandaron a revisar a las prisioneras – dijo la chica confiada, vestida con las pieles azules que había conseguido en el polo sur-

El guardia la miro de reojo, paso por alto su piel clara y sus ojos cafés, la dejo pasar.

Katara, Sokka y Toph salieron del palacio. Ni una palabra cruzó entre ellos entes de que Katara se diera la vuelta y se marchara corriendo. Toph escucho los pasos de Yue que se acercaban, así que se alejó con discreción. Sokka estaba decidiendo a quien debía seguir cuando vio a la princesa acercarse hacia él. El sol estaba sobre el cielo y los árboles desprendían sus flores, el muchacho no pudo moverse de donde estaba.

Y la gitana camino discreta hasta adentrarse en el pasillo obscuro, se detuvo entre las celdas, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, y reconoció las presencias que había extrañado tanto, cuántas ganas tenía de romper esos cerrojos, de destrozar los candados y levantarse en pie de lucha.

- Ya vine – susurro Suki para que el guardia de la entrada no la escuchara-

Se escucho un ruido en la celda que tenía a su izquierda, una chica sucia y delgada se movió, levanto su cabeza y se acercó a los barrotes con un gesto desesperado.

- Viniste – clamo entre dientes la chica-

Y de entre las celdas restantes se levantaron las sombras pesadas que parecían ya aferradas al suelo.

- ¿Qué haces vestida así? – susurro otra voz- déjate de cosas extrañas y sácanos de aquí.

- Pase un tiempo en la tribu agua – dijo Suki en voz baja acercándose a la celda de su amiga-

Se escucho el descontento.

- Pero se han pasado de la raya – clamo la líder de las gitanas un poco más fuerte- no puedo creer que les hayan hecho esto.

- Nos engañaron – dijo otra voz llena de rencor – nunca quisieron ayudarnos, solo querían conquistar nuestro pueblo.

- En algún momento quisieron ayudarnos – corrigió Suki – solo se han desviado del camino, pero aun pueden rectificarse.

Suki escucho un gemido que ya había escuchado antes.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Suki – créanme, ellos son buenos, solo su rey es un poco…

- ¿Diferente? – interrumpió otra voz - ¿le falta adaptarse al grupo? ¿Con algo de tiempo se corregirá?

- Creo que ya habíamos aprendido esa lección – siguió otra de las voces más agudas- No sirve ayudar a la gente que no lo pide Suki.

- ¡No es lo mismo! – grito Suki –

- ¡Déjame en paz! – grito Katara- No quiero hablar y menos contigo

Paku la había seguido.

- El rey ha cambiado sus reglas – siguió Paku mientras la seguía insistente- nuestro pueblo ha cambiado, ya es hora de olvidar los viejos rencores.

- ¿Tú me hablas de olvidar los rencores? – gimió la chica deteniéndose al fin – tu eres el hombre mas desconsiderado y rencoroso que conozco.

- Solo dices eso porque no conoces mucha gente – corrigió altanero el maestro- y en este momento hay otros asuntos que debes de saber.

Katara contuvo su enojo para poder escuchar.

- El rey corre peligro – dijo Paku con un tono serio-

- ¿Peligro? – pregunto escéptica Katara – ¿con esa mujer resguardándolo? Tal vez él sea la persona más segura de todo el mundo.

- Es precisamente de eso de lo que lo quiero salvar – la voz del viejo se oía profunda y auténticamente preocupada – nuestra tribu tiene demasiado poder y esa anciana es demasiado leal a nuestro pueblo.

- No comprendo – dijo Katara al fin interesada-

- A este ritmo – concluyo – derrotaremos a la familia real, mataremos a nuestros enemigos, ocuparemos todos los pueblos, crearemos leyes perfectas y el mundo nos pertenecerá.

Katara noto la autentica preocupación en los ojos de aquel maestro y se contagio de su preocupación.

- ¿Cómo es que eso te molesta? – pregunto la chica-

Paku se quedo perplejo ante la pregunta y respondió con calma.

- No sé que clase de impresión tengas de mi – dijo el maestro – pero créeme que puedo darme cuenta de mis propios errores, cuando me derrotaste en el Polo Sur creí que tu fuerza era incontenible; pero cuando yo la aprendí – dijo Paku mientras levanta una columna de agua de un estanque cercano – comprendí que era algo que se podía manejar, controlar, esto es algo que se puede detener; pero "eso" es un poder demasiado grande como para traer la paz… es algo que no se debe difundir.

- ¿Eso? – pregunto Katara con miedo-

- Tú lo viste – respondió Paku – la sangre control, el poder que controla el agua dentro de las personas, que controla su voluntad. Si no paramos las cosas ahora, nada podrá detenernos.

La chica lo pensó un momento.

- Mi madre… - murmuro Katara-

- Para ti puede que lo allá significado todo, pero para el rey… - respondió serio el maestro- no creo si quiera que lo recuerde.

- Tú también estabas ahí – dijo de frente la chica-

- Tu madre y padre eran valientes, yo creo en su causa – respondió Paku- pero no en sus métodos, el mundo puede llegar a ser más justo…solo hay que ser pacientes.

- Habrá que cambiar muchas cosas – dijo Katara-

- Si yo cambie… – dijo Paku con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la joven revolviendo su cabello con un gesto mas paternal que amigable- ¿crees que el mundo no podrá?

Katara y Paku regresaron al palacio.

El guardia que cuidaba de la celda de las gitanas se movió de su sitio al escuchar un grito y camino hacia la puerta y se inclino para ver lo que ocurría en el interior y vio a una chica de pie frente a las celdas hablándole a unas chicas que hacía mucho tiempo no hablaban con nadie, que hacía mucho que no se levantaban del suelo, que hacía tiempo que no comían ni sonreían.

¿Suki debía sacarlas de ahí? ¿Debía liberarlas a pesar de saber que no podrían ganar? ¿Sabiendo del poder de sus enemigos? ¿Sabiendo que a pesar de tener razón y de ser su tierra y su pueblo ella iba a dudar al atacar? Porque iba a dudar, en esa lucha había otros sentimientos además del anhelo de libertad y de justicia.

Aun en la entrada del palacio Sokka vio a la princesa que se acercaba a él, ella estaba desconsolada y herida.

Era el código de las gitanas rescatar a una compañera capturada, solo una vez Suki no había seguido ese código… y le había costado una traición.

- ¡Nosotras somos quienes debemos estar al pie de la lucha! – dijo una de las agudas voces – ¡tú eres nuestra líder, dirígenos a la victoria!

El guardia se acercó a la chica.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – reclamo el guardia mientras se acercaba a Suki - ¿Quién eres tú?

- Soy Suki, líder del grupo de gitanas que esta capturado, líder del grupo de rebeldes que derrotara a la familia real – dijo la chica mientras le clavaba la espada en el estomago al fornido guardia-

El hombre cayó al suelo. Suki recogió las llaves y libero a sus compañeras.

- Hay que buscar nuestras armas – ordeno la orgullosa chica con un brillo en sus ojos que hacía mucho que no se le veía – recuperaremos nuestro castillo.

- ¿Estará bien tu amiga? – pregunto Yue a Sokka con una preocupación profunda – me temo que todo esto ha sido un mal entendido.

- Suki estará bien, ella es muy fuerte – el joven pronuncio con dificultad ese nombre mientras seguía de pie a la entrada del palacio - pero, lo importante es que las cosas pueden solucionarse.

La princesa sonrió al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

- Has hecho mucho por nuestro pueblo – dijo ella-

- No…- dijo él- solo hago lo que cualquiera haría, pero usted es realmente valiente al dirigirnos.

Y ambos sonrieron de nuevo, sus ojos se encontraron y los inundo un sentimiento acogedor de bienestar, casi se sintieron culpables de ser tan felices en medio de esa guerra.

Ya era demasiado como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba… Sokka se armó de valor y estiro su mano hasta tomar la de ella… y por su mente no cruzo nada. Yue ocupo menos valor, pero igual junto todo el que tenía y se acercó hasta rozar con sus labios el rostro del joven…y a la mente del chico llego al fin otro pensamiento

- ¡Suki! – clamo el chico mientras se separaba de la princesa-

Yue lo sintió alejarse de ella, se sintió herida en lo profundo de su corazón. Un segundo y otra herida casi tan profunda y dolorosa se clavo en ella, una flecha disparada desde la cercanía.

Sokka volteo, frente al palacio, Suki sostenía su espada y detrás de ella estaban altivas sus compañeras: Chun tian, Xia tian, Dong tian y Qiu tian, con lanza, ballesta, escudo, espada, flechas y un arco entre sus manos.


	12. Encuentros

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo simplemente amo este universo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 12: ENCUENTROS**

Las gitanas corrieron hacia la entrada de palacio, pasaron a Sokka que permanecía de pie frente a ellas pasmado sin comprender todo lo que pasaba. Pasaron justo al lado de él, deprisa, pero sus pisadas se sentían calmadas, como en cámara lenta, firmes y pesadas.

- Suki…- susurro el muchacho cuando ellas se habían apartado lo suficiente para no oírlo-

Sokka se volvió hacia la princesa que permanecía herida en el piso. Su dolor era genuino y la preocupación de él también.

- Ve...- dijo ella con dificultad- protege a mi padre.

El la ignoro, no negó con la cabeza, la miro como se mira a una niña pequeña que no sabe lo que dice, se rasgo la manga de la camisa, arranco la flecha del cuerpo de la princesa mientras ella gritaba, le vendo la herida que sangraba.

- Déjame – gemía ella mientras trataba de parar sus cuidados con la mano que le quedaba libre, más la pérdida de sangre la hacía débil- las gitanas podrían matarlo.

- Déjala – interrumpió la voz de Katara que llegaba desde las espaldas de Sokka – yo cuidare de ella.

Sokka seguía cabizbajo vendando a Yue mientras Paku pasaba corriendo a un lado suyo a salvar a su rey.

- Sokka déjala – ordeno Katara – yo puedo curarla mejor.

- También puedes pelear mejor contra Suki – dijo Sokka sin levantar la mirada-

Un silencio entre ambos. Katara observó durante un segundo el gesto miserable de su hermano, ambos lo sabían, eso era el inicio de una nueva guerra, una donde no estaban seguros de que papel debían tomar.

- No fue un golpe fatal, sobrevivirá si logras detener la hemorragia – dijo Katara mientras se daba la vuelta y corría hacia dentro del palacio-

Yue trato de estirar su mano para tocar el rostro del muchacho, pero perdió el conocimiento antes de lograrlo. Solo cuando Sokka estuvo seguro de que la princesa no lo vería comenzó a sollozar y dejo que las lágrimas que comprimía en su pecho salieran.

El ataque se dio en silencio y dentro de las cercanías del palacio, de tal forma que los guardias que cuidaban el orden del pueblo no se dieron cuenta, ninguno de los aldeanos se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en el palacio. Muchos menos la pequeña niña que vagaba curiosa por el mercado tratando de descubrir todas la maravillas que se le habían negado durante tanto tiempo. Toph curioseaba por los puestos. Pescado, recuerdos, ropa, accesorios, comida variada, esculturas de madera…todo era nuevo para ella.

Se detuvo frente a la escultura en madera de un topo, era pequeña y tallada a mano. Toph la tomo y la sostuvo entre sus manos, era delicada y el tallado era excelente, no tenía una sola astilla.

- ¿Te interesa pequeña? – dijo gentilmente la viejecilla que atendía el puesto-

- Es muy bonita – dijo la pequeña – siempre me han gustado los topos.

- Bueno, son dos monedas de plata para que te la lleves – respondió la anciana ante la compra segura-

Toph busco entre sus bolsillo y no encontró las monedas, recordó de pronto que los demás no consideraban apropiado que ella llevara el dinero.

- ¿Se lo puedo pagar después? – dijo Toph – solo es cosa de que encuentre a mis amigos.

La anciana hizo un gesto de desencanto mientras le quitaba la figura de las manos.

- Por favor - clamo la niña- no le estoy mintiendo-

- Si no tienes el dinero no te la puedes llevar – dijo la anciana mientras la devolvía a su lugar-

- Pero si tiene el dinero – dijo una voz desde las espaldas de Toph –

Una chica alegre vestida de rosa y con actitud despreocupada se acercó al puesto y le lanzo dos monedas de oro a la viejecilla.

- Son dos de plata – dijo Toph a la alegre chica-

- Déjalo así – dijo la despreocupada chica mientras volvía a tomar la estatuilla y la ponía en las manos de Toph-

- Ha… gracias – dijo Toph un tanto confundida-

- No hay de que – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a ella y la miraba curiosa-

- ¿Hay algo malo con mi cara? – pregunto Toph mientras se aleja nerviosa-

- No nada solo…- dijo la chica tratando de parecer más amable – ya que te invite un regalo ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?

- Ham no lo sé… - dijo Toph sospechando algo malo al notar el pulso nervioso de la chica- no creo que sea buena idea.

- ¿Por qué no? , ¿no parezco amigable? – insistió la chica-

- Lo digo por las otras dos que nos están observando – dijo Toph mientras señalaba al final de la calle donde dos sombras se escabulleron rápidamente en un callejón- ustedes tres llevan rato siguiéndome, será mejor que me dejen en paz – termino la niña mientras se daba la media vuelta y le arrojaba la estatuilla a la sonriente chica-

- ¿O tu madre se enojara con nosotros? – dijo Ty lee con voz seria al notar que su objetivo se alejaba-

Toph se detuvo en seco, sintió como las otras dos chicas se acercaban a la primera, solo el corazón de Ty lee palpitaba rápidamente, pero las otras dos estaban tranquilas.

- ¿Qué es lo que ustedes saben? – pregunto Toph sin girarse-

Tal vez si Toph hubiera podido ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la princesa hubiera sido más precavida.

En el palacio se libraba otra lucha.

Suki dirigió a sus guerreras hasta la habitación central, los guardias no pudieron detenerlas, los látigos de agua no las alcanzaron, las escarchadas lanzas no las hirieron; en cambio las armas filosas de las gitanas se clavaban con precisión en el pecho de los maestros agua. Las gitanas llegaron frente al rey, Suki en el centro, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Se acabó – grito la líder de la única fuerza rebelde que quedaba-

Suki levanto su espada y se acercó corriendo al trono, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no batía su arma en ese mismo lugar y como todas las veces anteriores, algo la detuvo.

Paku lanzo desde el fondo un látigo de agua que le quito de las manos la espada a la gitana; más otras cuatro se levantaron para cubrir a su líder. Las flechas de Chun tian fueron coartadas por un muro de cristal solido, Xia tian lo corto con su lanza; Paku respondió con estalactitas que casi les rozan los rostros. Dong tian estuvo a punto de atacarlo por la espalda con su espada; pero Katara apareció. La joven maestra envolvió a las tres chicas en un círculo de agua y las congelo en la pared no sin antes dirigirles una mirada de remordimiento que hubiera enternecido a cualquiera que no hubiera pasado por lo que ellas pasaron.

La confusión dio tiempo a Suki de levantar su espada del piso y dirigirse hasta el temeroso rey; los dos maestros corrieron hasta ella mientras recogían el agua de los charcos del suelo. Qiu tian tiro una bomba de humo junto enfrente de ellos, se nublo la vista de ambos, quedaron sin hacer nada por tan solo unos segundos y escucharon un grito seco. El pecho de Katara sostuvo el aliento y el corazón de Paku se helo ante la posibilidad de haber fallado en su deber.

El humo se disipo, quitaron a Qiu tian del camino y vieron una escena lamentable. Suki de pie, sosteniendo la espada limpia en el aire, parada de puntillas en el piso, casi flotando, quieta, estática mientras sentía cómo sus músculos se comprimían. El rey aun sentado en el trono, acomodado en una sonrisa burlona y la anciana detrás de él, conteniendo a la guerrera.

- Debes asumir la realidad – clamo el rey con seguridad- somos más fuertes, somos los únicos que podemos traer el orden a este mundo.

- Él es el rey, deberías hacerle caso y disculparte – secundo la vieja en tono maquiavélico-

- Y sin embargo habla como toda una princesa – respondió Suki –

El gesto inconforme del rey. La mano de la anciana que bajaba lentamente al mismo tiempo que la espada que la gitana empuñaba bajaba hasta su cuello, se detuvo justo antes de cortarlo.

- Discúlpate – ordeno el rey-

- Lamento…-dijo Suki mientras los ojos de las gitanas se habrían grandes para verla- lamento…ser derrotada por alguien tan miserable, al menos la princesa Azula alardeaba de su maldad…pero ustedes… ¡son peores que eso!

La arrugada mano bajo completamente.

Suki sintió como su cuello se helaba, no solo su cuello; todo su cuerpo era tomado por una mano de cristal que la separo de su espada y la tiro al suelo sin recibir mayor herida.

- ¿¡Qué significa esto Paku!- grito el rey al ver el acto de su sirviente más fiel-

- ¡Nosotros no somos asesinos! – dijo el maestro mientras congelaba los brazos y piernas de Suki al piso – estas jóvenes buscan la libertad de su pueblo, al igual que nosotros. Nos odian por un malentendido y si hemos de decidir quién es mejor para dirigir este pueblo será después de analizar y juzgar bajo condiciones justas, tal como lo dice la ley de nuestra tribu.

- Sabes que en cualquier caso yo soy quien toma la decisión final – corrigió el rey – yo creo que merece morir por su insolencia, ¿cuál es la diferencia que muera aquí que después?

- Que al morir frente a la gente, sabiendo que mueren por que ser culpables de un crimen y sabiendo quién y por qué la juzgan – siguió Paku mientras se inclinaba con calma frente al rey- el pueblo apreciara su muerte. Si la matamos ahora será un capricho, un acto infame e injusto.

La mirada de odio de la anciana se clavo en él.

- Bien – dijo el rey – las gitanas serán juzgadas por mí y recibirán su sentencia mañana al medio día.

- Solo buscan tiempo para justificar nuestra muerte – grito Suki – son despreciables y egoístas, no importa lo que pase igual los perseguirá la culpa.

- Confiamos en su sabiduría mi señor – dijo Paku mientras levantaba del piso a las gitanas sin liberarlas de los bloques de hielo-.

Katara se quedo de pie, atónita ante todo lo que pasaba.

- Señor – llamo la maestra – permítame explicarle yo misma la situación de las gitanas, estoy segura de que usted es capaz de tomar la mejor decisión.

- No te molestes por nosotras, traidora - dijo una de las gitanas mientras se la llevaban -

Ese último nombre le peso en lo más hondo a la chica; no estaba segura, pero sabía que si había traicionado algo.

Paku se llevo a las gitanas fuera del palacio, con todo el torso y las manos recubiertas de hielo no había mucho que ellas pudieran hacer. Al pie de las escaleras seguía sentado Sokka, con la princesa entre su brazos, desmayada; pero viva. El muchacho vio pasar a las chicas al lado suyo, con la misma lentitud de antes, con la misma prisa, la misma mirada evasiva.

Las devolvieron al calabozo con todo y su líder. Paku recogió el cadáver del guardia que Suki había matado antes.

Las gitanas se quedaron en silencio, sin verse las caras, con frío, hambre, con la derrota encima, la vergüenza de haber perdido una lucha en tan poco tiempo. Una se quebró en llanto.

Era de noche, las despertaron, las esposaron, las hicieron caminar fuera de la celda, las subieron a un carruaje custodiadas por muchos guardias. Ni Paku, Sokka o Katara se veían entre ellos. La voz del cochero les advirtió:

- Todos nosotros estamos muy bien entrenados – dijo sin mostrarles la cara – un movimiento en falso y recibirán su sentencia más rápido de lo que deberían.

El carruaje avanzo en silencio, salvo algunas bromas de los más imprudentes de los guardias. La ira las consumía por dentro, el sentimiento de sentirse impotentes ante la obvia injusticia.

Se escucho un grito desde el frente del carruaje, se escucho como el cochero cayó al suelo y gritaba. Se escucharon relinchar los caballos, empezaron a ir más a prisa, en la primera curva el carruaje se volteo. Los confundidos guardias trataron de ponerse de pie. Uno de ellos fue atacado por la espalda y cayó muerto. Parecía trabajo de un solo hombre, una sombra que se movía rápido entre la obscura ciudad, los guardias confundidos no atinaban siquiera a mojarlo, ni las aun aprisionadas gitanas a verlo. Un solo guardia quedo de pie, el guerrero se mostro al fin. Suki vio claramente como un muchacho más o menos alto, completamente vestido de negro, con el rostro cubierto por una máscara de demonio azul le clavaba una de sus dos espadas al último de los guardias que seguía en pie.


	13. Enemiga

****Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo simplemente amo este universo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 13: ENEMIGA**

Lentamente las gitanas se levantaron, se quedaron ahí, rodeando a su misterioso salvador. Suki le clavo los ojos, lo miro con expresión confundida.

- ¿Y tú eres…? – pregunto dudosa sospechando algo de la verdad-

El enmascarado no pronuncio palabra alguna, levanto su espada y corto las cadenas que aprisionaban a las chicas. Les hizo un gesto con la espada para que escaparan. Las gitanas dudaron, Suki dio el primer paso. Corrieron por las obscuras calles, buscando algo que pudieran reconocer, esperando que tan solo quedara un escondite seguro de todos los que antes tenían.

- Se de uno que de seguro no han descubierto – grito Suki a la tropilla que la seguía-

Así la líder de las gitanas tomo el frente y corre por las calles desiertas hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Se detuvo frente a un almacén, la vieja guarida de los radicales. La pasaron, atrás, mucho más atrás de el cuartel general que antes había visitado Sokka encontraron una buhardilla, la puerta hacia un sótano.

Las gitanas voltearon hacia el extraño salvador.

- Identifícate – ordeno Suki al tiempo que su equipo asumía la posición de combate – puede que nos hallas salvado, pero no estamos en condiciones de confiar en nadie.

El espíritu azul retrocedió, se alejó un poco de las chicas, en silencio, con cautela, despacio.

- Las manos donde pueda verlas – ordeno la impetuosa gitana-

Levantó las manos, un movimiento rápido, una bomba de humo, confusión, el viento que disipa la espesa niebla y ya no estaba. Lo único que quedo en la escena fueron ellas en medio de una calle obscura, desolada, con nada más que callejones a su alrededor.

Las gitanas se miraron unas a otras confundidas, esperando la orden de su líder.

- Está bien – dijo Suki – sea lo que sea ya paso, sabemos que al menos no le agrada la tribu de agua, eso es suficiente para perdonarle que lo persigamos, al menos por ahora.

Las gitanas abrieron la puerta oculta que descansaba sobre el piso, se veían unas escaleras lúgubres que encajaban perfectas en el misterioso ambiente. Un ruido extraño las asalto de repente, parecía como si atacaran a alguien, pasos que se acercaban. Un chico salió como arrojado desde un callejón hasta los pies de las gitanas. Era el mismo chico que las había salvado antes, ahora levemente herido, aun con la ropa negra y solo una espada en sus manos, sin la máscara se podía ver claramente su cicatriz ya famosa en su rostro y claro, los inconfundibles ojos amarillos de la familia real. Las gitanas volvieron a su posición de pelea, pero el muchacho las ignoro.

- ¡Se puede saber que ganas tú con arruinar mi vida! -grito el chico enfurecido hacia dentro del callejón del que antes fue arrojado-

Las gitanas voltearon lentamente hacia el obscuro callejón, esperando que él no le gritara a la persona que cruzaba por sus mentes. La figura de una joven, esbelta y orgullosa, ya no de ropas tan elegantes como ellas la recordaban, pero con la misma sonrisa cínica salió de entre las sombras del callejón.

Quan Tia no se contuvo, se arrojó con todo lo que tenía contra la orgullosa princesa, había rabia en sus ojos; pero en los de ella solo calma y desprecio. Ty lee salió para cortarle el paso a su ex compañera, la puso contra el suelo sin el menor titubeo, Suki permaneció de pie, distante y extrañamente pensativa, el resto de las chicas se le arrojaron con muchísimo más odio, una lluvia de cuchillos las clavo contra el suelo. Desde detrás de la princesa apareció una joven que Suki tardo en reconocer: Mai, la misma que habían visto aquella terrible noche en el sótano del castillo. Nada era lo que parecía.

- Solo si liberas a mis amigas y prometes no hacerles daño escuchare lo que tienes que decirme – dijo Suki con seguridad y un extraño tono tranquilo –

- ¿Disculpa? – fue la respuesta cínica de la princesa –

- Si nos quisieras muertas ya lo habrías conseguido – siguió tranquila Suki mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta- si estás aquí es porque estas en nuestras mismas condiciones o peores.

El resto de las gitanas voltearon hacia su líder extrañadas.

- ¿De qué hablas? – gimió la gitana que Ty lee había tirado al piso – no puedes hablar en serio, ellas son despreciables.

- Lo sé – respondió Suki – pero si están aquí es porque somos su última opción, no se confundan, ella está más desesperada que nosotras.

Una mirada retadora se cruzo entre las dos líderes, el ambiente se volvía más y más pesado.

Mai camino ignorando todo esto, se inclino sobre Zuko y trato de ver sus heridas. El retiro sus manos de su cuerpo cansado.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – reclamo el chico en un susurro que solo ella pudo oír-

- Créeme que esto te conviene – le respondió Mai tratando de que Azula no la escuchara-

- Me sigue dando la impresión de que intenta matarme – gimió el príncipe-

- ¿En este mundo loco quien no trata de matar a alguien hermanito? – corto Azula la conversación- pero ahora ¿para qué? Déjate ya de asuntos ridículos y ponte de pie.

Mai lo ayudo a incorporarse.

- No confió en ti – declaro el príncipe-

- Zuzu…- respondió la princesa mientras negaba con la cabeza – no pienso matarte, eres mi hermano, deberías hacerle caso a Mai; estar conmigo es lo que más te conviene. Si te dejo solo seguirás haciendo más locuras como esta y ensuciaras aun más el nombre de nuestra familia.

La mirada de odio de Zuko.

- ¿Qué quieres de nosotras Azula? – interrumpió Suki –

- Yo solo quiero lo que ustedes quieren – respondió la princesa acercándose a la gitana – derrotar a esa despreciable tribu de agua y recuperar mi ciudad.

- No es tu ciudad – corrigió Suki – es nuestra.

- ¿Según quien? – reto Azula – según tú es tuya, según yo es mía; ¿de quién se supone que vale la opinión? ¿Tienes tú el derecho para decidir sobre el valor de la tierra?

Las palabras de Azula lograron confundir un tanto a las gitanas.

- Ve al punto – dijo Suki enojada-

- Solo las diosas tienen derecho a decidir sobre la propiedad de la tierra - dijo Zuko – a menos que quieran preguntarles a ellas, no podrán sacar más que especulaciones.

Un silencio extraño. La obscuridad seguía sobre la calle, desde ahí no se podía ver la luna ni las estrellas y la espesa niebla cubrían casi la mitad de sus cuerpos; como si el mundo mismo supiera lo mucho que todos escondían.

- Es imposible hacer eso – dijo Mai cuando se canso de que nadie dijera nada- en este momento las diosas no están pendientes del mundo, no existe un narrador que les diga lo que ocurre, los humanos estamos a la deriva.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con todo esto? – reclamo una de las gitanas mientras trataba de desclavar sus pies del suelo- tu eres una mujer despreciable y cruel que subyugo a nuestro pueblo durante años y además…corrompiste a una de las nuestras, jamás creeré una palabra de tus locuras sin sentido!

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella – dijo Suki al tiempo que recogía la espada que Zuko había dejado caer – no voy a vasar mis acciones en lo que tu o los tuyos digan que los dioses dicen.

- ¿Y tú crees que me mostraría a ustedes sin pruebas? – respondió la princesa mientras volteaba su vista al obscuro callejón que le quedaba de espaldas.

Otra figura salió de las sombras. Esta era más pequeña, de ropaje verde y ojos blancuzcos. Una niña de aspecto tierno y de pisadas firmes.

- Las gitanas escaparon – interrumpió Paku en medio del salón real, con Arnok aun sobre el trono y la vieja aun detrás suyo – parece que lograron derrotar a los guardias.

El ambiente también era difícil en el castillo. La tribu estaba distante, Katara y Sokka se ocupaban de Yue, el rey se mantenía protegido por la anciana que controlaba la sangre control, Paku era ignorado y reprendido por casi todo lo que hacía y por si fuera poco, habían perdido a la hija de los dioses.

- Señor – llamo Paku aun de rodillas- encontrarlas no será tan complicado, tenemos ubicados la mayoría de los puntos donde solían reunirse y es imposible que piensen si quiera en revelarse.

- El punto no es ese – coarto el rey postrado con superioridad en el trono – ni siquiera debería de ser necesario buscarlas, si las hubiéramos acabado antes…

El rey termino con un suspiro casi gemido que solo reflejaba su enfado.

Paku levanto un poco la vista, observo a su señor. Sus miradas se cruzaron y en el viejo maestro algo se acomodó, uno de esos sentimientos que uno no nota erróneos hasta que no se esfuman en el aire. Un leve giro y observo a esa anciana, le pareció maliciosa, culpable, burlona, usurpadora de un papel que él se había ganado a pulso, honorablemente y que ahora le había sido arrebatado. Se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta y se retiro sin hacer reverencia.

- Este no es lugar para hablar – dijo Suki al tiempo que abría por completo la puerta hacia las escaleras ocultas, la tapa cayó al suelo y disipo por un instante la niebla-

Las gitanas rodearon a su líder. Azula, Ty lee y Toph se acercaron a la puerta sin perder de vista a las gitanas, mientras Mai ayudaba a Zuko a incorporarse, él a penas si acepto la ayuda. Azula estaba por entrar cuando Suki le corto el paso con la espada.

No es como si realmente confiramos en ti – dijo la gitana mientras le acercaba más el filo a la princesa- dejen sus armas.

Azula dio unos pasos hacia tras. Saco dos pequeñas dagas de su cintura y las arrojo al suelo.

- Solo por ahora seguiremos tus reglas – respondió Azula sin borrar su sonrisa-

Ty lee levanto las manos

- Saben que yo no utilizo armas – dijo la chica tratando de mantener el tono de voz firme-

Suki se acercó con cuidado a ella, se desato una cuerda que llevaba de cinturón y con un gesto rudo le ato las manos a Ty lee. Apenas termino y se alejó de ella.

- Aunque yo bien sé que si quisieras atacarnos ese nudo no representaría ningún problema – dijo Suki con tono seco – ¿Y qué hay de la otra chica?

- Los cuchillos que les arroje eran los últimos que me quedaban – respondió Mai-

- Ella miente – Dijo Toph segura de lo que decía de pie en medio de los dos bandos-

Las gitanas se miraron entre ellas confundidas.

- Creo que le creeré a la hija de la diosa – replico Suki señalando a Mai con la espada-

Mai suspiro mientras dejaba a Zuko, con un gesto de enfado comenzó. De sus muñecas cayeron dos armazones de metal forrados de puntas afiladas, unas parecidas cayeron de sus tobillos, de la faja de su cintura saco una, dos, tres, cuatro dagas parecidas a las que Azula llevaba consigo, ahora su saco colgaba más libremente, se lo quito dejando ver las hojas de navaja que lo cubrían por dentro. Se detuvo y lo pensó un segundo. Suspiro y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a la multitud. Metió la mano a su pecho y saco un cuchillo pequeño. Quedo así, de pie con tan solo su blusa y pantalón que le cubrían de tobillo a muñeca. Todos la miraban sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo te mueves? – pregunto Ty lee completamente descontextualizada-

Mai solo se encogió de hombros y camino hacia la puerta. Toph estiro su mano para detenerla.

- Por favor – pidió la pequeña-

Mai se quejo. Levanto su mano hasta su cabeza y saco de su peinado dos agujas afiladas que le sostenían el cabello, las arrojo al piso y se cruzo de brazos.

- Ya esta – dijo Toph – nadie más lleva armas.

Azula entro primero por las escaleras, luego Ty lee, Mai, Zuko después de dudar un momento; Toph, Suki con su espada desenfundada y al ultimo las demás gitanas.


	14. Verdadero o Falso

Mi capitulo favorito de este libro y uno de mis favoritos de toda la saga. El momento cuspide del libro 2 desde mi punto de vista.

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo simplemente amo este universo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 14: VERDADERO O FALSO**

Jamás la habían herido, no así. Muchas veces la nostalgia la había golpeado, la desesperación y la angustia de la guerra habían sofocado su pecho; pero esa herida la había tumbado tan fácilmente, la joven princesa se sentía débil y perdida. ¿Qué estaba bien? ¿Qué estaba mal? Sus suplicas y dudas se alejaron tanto de ella que fueron escuchadas.

_El cielo raso sobre su cabeza, azul claro sin una sola nube, la llanura blanca y el reflejo de los edificios de cristales; ella ya había estado ahí, en otro sueño, con la nieve congelando las palmas de sus pies._

_Me pidieron poder para proteger a su pueblo y me prometieron llegar a la tierra que les di – clamo una voz de ritmo acuoso – si no cumplen con estas dos condiciones se acataran al castigo que dicte mi voluntad. _

_Yue sintió más y más frio, el viento soplaba con fuerza y la tierra misma parecía enojada, como si los mares gritaran y los grandes bloques de hielo temblaran. Y el frío, tanto frío como nunca había sentido. _

- ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa Yue! – sonaba la voz lejana de un muchacho-

Yue abrió los ojos y seguido un gran respiro. Los ojos brillantes de Sokka y sus manos firmes que la sostenían.

- ¿Está bien? – pregunto el joven guerrero tratando de calmarse –

La princesa se soltó de sus brazos y se puso de pie ocultando su fatiga.

- No se esfuerce por favor, todavía no está recuperada del todo – dijo Katara mientras la tomaba por los hombros para volver a sentarla-

- No – respondió Yue soltándose también de las manos de la curandera- estoy bien, ya no hay tiempo para estas cosas.

Yue se paro con sus dos pies, el cansancio no era suficiente para detenerla y el dolor punzante de su herida ya no podía tumbarla. En ella ya no había dudas, ella seguiría el camino que Atl le había ordenado seguir y se encargaría de que su pueblo la siguiera por ese camino. A pesar de acabar de despertar de la inconsciencia ella se sentía fuerte, más fuerte que nunca.

La habitación estaba obscura y húmeda. Justo cuando se dejaron de oír las pisadas que bajaban por la escalera Suki encendió una vela, la débil luz apenas alcanzaba a vislumbrar los rostros de los presentes. Suki le dio la vela a una sus guerreras, ella paso por los márgenes de la habitación circular, encendiendo los candiles, dejando ver la posición y disposición de cada uno. Suki, Chun tian, Xia tian, Dong tian y Qiu tian de un lado con una espada desenfundada en las manos de su líder; la princesa Azula, Ty lee, Mai y Zuko del otro lado, con al menos el príncipe herido y las demás desarmadas. Y en medio de ambas partes, Toph.

- ¿Qué pretendes Azula? – pregunto Suki con tono preciso y aun en guardia- habla de una maldita vez.

- ¿Y qué quieres tú? – respondió altanera la princesa –

- Tan solo la libertad de mi pueblo – dijo Suki- así que aléjate de él.

- ¿Entonces para que nos trajiste aquí? – respondió Azula- ¿O es esto una trampa para matarnos? La verdad es que tú también necesitas ayuda, necesitas MI ayuda.

- Eres una mentirosa – interrumpió otra gitana – solo les estamos dando una oportunidad porque tu hermano nos salvo la vida, si tanto deseas morir es muy fácil arreglarlo.

- Yo hice lo que quise – respondió Zuko – Azula no tuvo nada que ver con mis acciones, para mi hubiera sido mejor que no se enterara.

Un silencio extraño.

- Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que te impide matarme Suki? – reto altanera la princesa – La verdad es que hay algo mas ¿o es qué sabes que tengo razón?

- Es más probable que seas tú quien planea algo – respondió Suki-

- Una de las dos miente – aseguro Azula acercándose a donde estaba Toph– ese es el verdadero problema, suerte que tengamos una solución.

- ¿De verdad ella es hija de la diosa Shu? – pregunto Zuko –

- Yo soy descendiente de ella – respondió Toph – no exactamente su hija. Y si, puedo ayudarles en su pequeño dilema, aunque no entiendo bien para qué.

- Ella estaba con Azula – interrumpió otra gitana - ¿Cómo sabemos que no es un truco?

- Yo confió en ella – respondió Suki con seguridad – yo sé que ama esta tierra tanto como nosotras.

- Entonces es solo cosa de ver como sacamos a la tribu de agua de esta ciudad– comenzó Azula – el problema real es que no sabemos quién debe quedarse con el territorio una vez sea libre de nuevo, ya que estamos de acuerdo que debe ser la persona más justa; entonces que Toph lo decida.

- El caso es – reclamo Suki – que si en verdad quieres que todos cooperemos para idear un golpe de estado nosotras no sabemos si usaras ese mismo golpe para matarnos.

- No lo planeo – dijo Azula-

- Ella dice la verdad – aseguro Toph-

Las gitanas se miraron entre ellas esperando el contrataque de su líder, pero volvió a hablar Azula.

- ¿Por qué quieres derrotar a la tribu de agua?

- - Para recuperar nuestro pueblo

Verdad – la voz de Toph estaba en el centro-

- ¿Es la única razón?

- Si, no habría por qué haber otra.

Mentira - incluso ella se extraño-

- Es la razón más importante – grito Suki al notarse evidenciada-

- Pero no la única – ataco la princesa-

Verdad, ambas.

- No me interesa si Suki tiene más razones, todas las tenemos – interrumpió una gitana-

Verdad

- ¿Cualquiera que fuera esa razón? – pregunto maquiavélica la princesa-

La gitana retrocedió, dudo un poco.

- Ella tenía un romance con ese campesino de la tribu de agua, pero parece ser que él la cambio por alguien de mayor clase – aseguro Azula-

Verdad – dijo Toph más quedamente que antes-

Un silencio incomodo, miradas aun más incomodas y un suspiro largo y profundo.

- Se acabó, es más importante mi pueblo.

Toph tardo un momento, golpeo con su pie el suelo, se concentro un poco.

Verdad.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – dijo Suki con la voz quebrada- ¿Por qué nos buscaste y permitiste que te quitáramos las armas?

- Ahora nuestros dos grupos son los únicos que realmente se oponen a la tribu de agua, la realidad es…que solo juntos podremos llegar hasta su rey.

Verdad

- Si claro, ¿Y qué hay de los guardias reales? ¿De los armamentos, de los grandes secretos de la familia real?

- Mi padre nos los ha negado – respondió Zuko – hace tiempo que él abandonó la lucha-.

Verdad

- Así fue… - y una extraña mueca surgió del interior de Suki, una que se contagio al resto de las gitanas- entonces en verdad están desesperados.

- Pero sabes que no deben subestimarnos – reclamo Ty lee-

- No necesito que me digan que eso es verdad – respondió Suki – y es por eso que no podemos confiar en ustedes, ya tuvimos una traición, años de lucha, mataron a Jet, no hay forma de que todo eso se borre.

- Los años de lucha se compensan – corrigió Azula – sabes perfectamente que yo soy un mal menor comparado con esos petulantes maestros, Ty lee se hubiera unido a un circo ambulante antes que seguir con ustedes, yo solo fui la primera oportunidad que se cruzo por su camino y para que lo sepan, yo no mate a Jet.

Es increíble pero ella dice la verdad.

- Ella ataco la base de los liberales y en ese ataque murió Jet – aseguro Suki – ella lo mato, o al menos su ejército.

- No, yo lo mate – interrumpió Mai-

Mentira

Otro silencio extraño. Azula giro su cabeza y miro extrañada a Mai.

- ¿Tú no lo mataste?

- Bueno…fui casi yo – respondió Mai enfadada- ciertamente lo hizo mi mascota, yo no le dije explícitamente que lo matara, no es como si realmente me hubiera importado.

Ella misma no lo creía, pero de verdad extrañaba a su pequeño Koh.

- Ni siquiera les importa la vida de los demás – reclamo Suki- es suficiente, no confió en ustedes, quien sabe que otros trucos sucios tengan. ¿O me pueden decir que no ocultan nada?

- No, no podemos decirlo; pero no creo que nadie pueda – respondió la chica un poco más seria-

Verdad.

- Aun guardan secretos sobre la guerra y sobre la familia real, secretos que pueden definir la vida o muerte de muchos pueblos - acuso Suki-

Ty lee bajo la mirada.

- Si – respondió Mai - ¿Sobre qué más se pueden guardar secretos?

- Entonces si sabes más sobre mi madre –dijo Zuko a modo de reclamo-

- No es el momento

Verdad

- No puedes solo decir eso y esperar que lo acepte.

- No es el momento – regaño Suki – esto es una guerra, los asuntos personales deben esperar.

- ¿Y no era personal lo de Jet? – interrumpió Azula-

Otro silencio incomodo.

En el castillo en el centro de la ciudad también se estaban tratando de tomar decisiones.

- ¿Cómo que nos iremos de aquí? – pregunto Sokka sorprendido-

- Se los dije en el polo norte, Atl quiere que vayamos a otro lugar, uno que está muy lejos de aquí – dijo la princesa mientras miraba por la ventana melancólicamente-

- ¿Y qué hay de la guerra? – dijo Katara - ¿Qué hay de derrotar a la familia real? ¿de liberar a los pueblos?

- No nos otorgaron poder para esto – respondió Yue con tono cortante, extrañamente enojada, más firme, segura de sus palabras y de su autoridad- este poder era para proteger a nuestro pueblo y este no es nuestro pueblo.

- Tal vez actuamos mal con las gitanas – dijo Katara tranquilizándose – pero aun hay muchos otros pueblos por los que podemos hacer algo.

Yue guardo silencio y respiro profundamente, su semblante serio, sus ojos claros, sus dos pies juntos y su espalda recta. Parecía una verdadera princesa, sabía de lo que estaba hablando, se sabía poseedora del derecho de mandar a su pueblo.

- Las cosas no son tan sencillas – la voz de Yue sonaba pausada- la diosa nos encomendó un camino, sino lo seguimos seremos castigados y creo que ya hemos probado que solo somos capaces de ayudarnos a nosotros mismos.

- Yo aun creo que podemos hacer las paces con las gitanas – interrumpió Sokka- solo es cosa de sentarnos y hablar entre todos.

- Ellas solo quieren su pueblo y tienen razón – respondió la princesa – a nosotros solo nos queda irnos de aquí. Si se empieza una verdadera guerra nosotros no perderemos.

- ¿Entonces qué? - replico Katara - ¿Vamos a abandonar a los pueblos por qué temes que los matemos?

- Porque temo que sigamos destruyéndolos – respondió Yue tajantemente- No les estamos dando libertad, no les estamos dando lo que ellos necesitan, sino lo que nosotros necesitamos.

- No creo que sea nuestra culpa – dijo Katara – más bien es culpa de quien nos condujo a esto.

La maestra no bajo la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la princesa, en ambos había firmeza.

- Lo sé –dijo al fin Yue con tristeza, pero no menos firme - mi padre se ha dejado llevar, ha corrompido nuestra causa, él debe ser el primero en entender que debemos cambiar el camino.

- ¿Y si no lo comprende? – pregunto Sokka-

- Nunca antes – siguió Yue en un tono un tanto más personal – me había sentido tan segura de mi cargo, pero ahora, se muy bien que yo soy capaz de dirigir a mi pueblo, solo me resta esperar que mi padre lo acepte por las buenas.

Katara y Sokka se miraron sorprendidos. Era verdad, había algo en las palabras de Yue que los inspiraba, algo que Arnok no tenía.

- ¿Mataremos a nuestro rey para que deje de liberar pueblos y que estos consigan su libertad como puedan? – pregunto escéptica Katara –

- No creo que sea necesario llegar a tanto – respondió Sokka-

- Igual – replico Katara - ¿Por qué no nos diriges tú por los demás pueblos Yue? Creo que tu entiendes un poco más de justicia e independencia.

- No se trata de eso – respondió la princesa.

- ¿Entonces de que se trata?

- ¿Y entonces qué? Lo único que conseguirán ustedes solas serán derrotas y derrotas, nos necesitan, me necesitan, sabes perfectamente que soy la única con las capacidades para vencer a un enemigo con los recursos que tenemos, date cuenta Suki, soy tu única opción – replicaba tajantemente Azula -

- Se trata de algo más que de perder y ganar, entiéndelo, el fin no justifica los medios, no somos así.

- ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué incendiaron la ciudad? ¿Por qué no tomar la oportunidad que esta frente a ti? ¿De que se trata? ¿de venganza, de justicia, de probarte algo a ti misma? ¿De qué se trata realmente esto?

De principios

La voz de Paku desde la puerta de la habitación.

La voz de Suki en la media luz de los candelabros.

- Nuestro pueblo ya logro su libertad y se bien que nosotros debemos de seguir a nuestros reyes; pero fue un error pensar que lo mejor para nosotros era lo mejor para todo el mundo – dijo Paku acercándose a la princesa y tendiéndose de rodillas- guíenos por el camino adecuado, por favor.

- Me niego a dejar así esta lucha – reclamo Katara – No puedo irme a nuestro pueblo sabiendo que la familia real comente injusticias día a día.

- Entonces dirijamos nuestra lucha a la familia real – respondió Sokka de pie al lado de Yue- lleguemos a la tierra que Atl nos indicó y después llevemos a las tropas que aun lo deseen hasta el corazón de la tierra de los volcanes y acabemos con el rey.

- Princesa Yue – llamo Paku levantando su cabeza hacia la princesa-

- Siempre que no blasfememos contra las diosas y no sometamos a ningún pueblo – respondió Yue- Supongo, que eso es lo que debimos haber hecho desde un principio.

Verdad.

- ¿Principios? – se burlo Azula- bien, entonces no puedes cooperar conmigo porque eso te llena de culpa, no es ni porque temes que te mate ni porque temes que fracase, simplemente no te hace sentir bien contigo misma y Suki, eso es de lo más egoísta que pudieras hacer.

- Mi pueblo jamás lo aceptaría, nos expulsarían de la ciudad por siquiera pensar en cooperar contigo

- ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Qué tu pueblo te ame? ¿Ser aceptada por todos? ¡Ja!, entonces mentías cuando dijiste que los protegerías no importa lo que pasara, ¿Dónde quedo tu voluntad de sacrificio?

- Ya basta Azula

- No, ustedes dejen de engañarse.

- No permitiré que vuelvas a tomar nuestro pueblo.

- Entonces repartamos los premios ¿quieres?

- Explícate – ordeno la líder de las gitanas-

- Una vez hayamos vencido a la tribu de agua tú y tus gitanas se quedan en el pueblo y hacen lo que quieran; pero yo quiero el crédito por haber vencido a los maestros agua.

- ¿Planeas engañar a mi gente?

- Tu gente me importa poco, después puedo regresar con mis armas y mi ejército a tratar de someterlos una vez más.

Suki necesito un momento para comprender.

- Es sobre tu padre entonces, ustedes solo quieren que los dejen volver a su patética vida imperial.

- No te burles de eso – interrumpió Zuko-

- ¿En verdad cumplirás ese trato? – pregunto Suki-

- Si – respondió la princesa con una sonrisa burlona que hacía se dudara de su palabra-

Verdad.

Azula tendió su mano para cerrar el trato. Parecía bajo, desesperado, poco probable; pero era lo único que quedaba. Suki miro a las demás gitanas, a Ty lee, a sí misma, a la princesa. Al final tendió su mano y saludo la de Azula para cerrar el trato en el cuadro más dramático posible.

- Entonces así se siente vender tu alma – murmuro Suki para sí misma-

* * *

_Mi capitulo favorito, sientes el dolor y me encanta la doble narración. XD_


	15. Luna

El segundo libro es un poco más extenso que el primero.

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo simplemente amo este universo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 15: LUNA**

Era de noche.

- Ustedes siempre atacan de noche – murmuro Mai con un tono que no había usado en mucho tiempo-

- ¿Disculpa? - le respondió Suki

Mai volteo hacia ella. Ahí estaba, en medio de un ataque a el palacio, uno muy parecido a muchos otros que había visto antes, justo en el centro de la ciudad más grande de los valles, al lado de Zuko y de otras personas importantes. Estaba ahí, afilando sus dagas, vigilando al enemigo. Suspiro profundamente.

- Realmente espero que esto sea divertido – respondió la chica-

- Yo espero que no lo sea – regaño Suki quien tomaba esa actitud como un cinismo vil-.

Suki, Mai y Zuko atacarían por el frente del palacio, eran la mayor fuerza ofensiva; debían llamar la atención de los guardias para que soltaran la alarma. Las cuatro gitanas restantes vigilarían al primer grupo, si se les complicaba entrar al palacio ellas serían un apoyo, sino, pasarían ya que la primera guardia fuera derribada. Azula y Ty lee se escabullirían sin llamar la atención, sigilosamente tratarían de llegar a la habitación del trono para servir como elemento sorpresa si sus compañeros lo requerían o, en el mejor de los casos, lograr clavarle un puñal por la espalda al orgulloso rey. Podía parecer una alineación extraña, pero más que fundada en las habilidades de cada miembro, estaba basada en la disponibilidad que tenían para no matarse unos a otros.

En lo alto de un techo frente al palacio Suki, Zuko y Mai aguardaban la oportunidad.

- Asegúrense de hacer lo que les corresponda – dijo Suki enfadada-

- Claro que lo haremos – respondió Zuko molesto-

- Lo que me preocupa es que Azula no lo haga – dijo Mai como si no fuera importante-

Ni siquiera su propio equipo confía en ella, no me sorprende- respondió Suki mientras se agachaba más para no ser vista por los guardias-

- No somos su equipo – replico Zuko – todos estamos en la misma situación, seguimos a mi hermana porque es la única opción.

- Siempre hay más de una opción – dijo Mai notando que estaban a punto de reclamarle algo-

- Dejen de hablar tanto – regaño Suki – van a oírnos.

Zuko se cayó un momento. Le gustaría decir que tenía más opciones, que podía vencer a Azula y obligarla a decirle lo que él quería saber; pero ni siquiera podía hacer que Mai se lo dijera y aun así sentía que podía confiar en ella, se daba cuenta de que ella lo querría siempre. Y Suki seguía ahí, después de todo él había salvado a las gitanas, lo quisiera o no, entendía su causa, ellas solo querían recuperar su hogar como él quería recuperar el suyo; pero Azula lo traicionaría, ya había intentado matarlo antes. Siempre había otra opción.

- Azula va a traicionarnos – dijo al fin Zuko- lo sé.

Suki y Mai voltearon hacia él.

- Me he estado tratando de convencer de que no será así – respondió Suki-

- Hagámoslo primero – dijo Zuko tratando de mantener firme su voz-

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron.

- Si esto es un truco – advirtió Suki-

- No tiene por qué serlo – respondió Mai - ¿Estás seguro? Ella es hábil, si no lo logras te matara.

- Si no lo logramos, nos matara – corrigió Zuko tomándola de las manos- ¿Qué me dices a eso?

- Los ojos de Zuko brillaban y sus manos temblaban a pesar de que él se esforzaba en que parecieran firmes. Mai sintió ese latir en su corazón que la había hecho arriesgar su vida tantas veces.

- Hare lo que tenga que hacer para que tu sigas con vida – respondió ella antes de acercarse para besarlo-

- Disculpen – interrumpió Suki antes de que pudieron terminar de acercarse – sigo aquí.

Zuko volteo hacia ella sin soltar las manos de Mai.

- Sigamos con el plan hasta que caiga la tribu de agua – respondió el príncipe – después atacaremos a Azula, si tus guerreras nos apoyan será sencillo.

Suki lo dudo un segundo.

- ¿Cuántas oportunidades reales tendrás para acabar con ella? – dijo Zuko corrigiéndose al instante- ¿Cuántas oportunidades tendremos?

Suki pudo ver un poco de sinceridad.

- Debe ser horrible tenerla como hermana – respondió la gitana- acepto el trato, pero si todo sale mal no dudare en echarte la culpa.

- No te preocupes, está acostumbrado a eso – respondió Mai-

Quedo sellado un segundo plan en medio del ataque, aunque eso solo hacía sospechar que existieran otros.

Dentro del castillo se vivía una aparente calma, aunque debajo de esa marea también se estaban moviendo algo. En el patio trasero, donde estaba el estanque, el pasto verde y el cielo despejado estaba la princesa Yue, de rodillas y con las manos juntas, rezando.

- Por favor – rogaba la princesa en un murmullo que no era escuchado por nadie – dale un poco más de tiempo a mi pueblo, yo los dirigiré por el camino que me has pedido, por favor…escúchame, Atl.

Pero el milagro no ocurría, ella sabía bien que las diosas ya no escuchaban los rezos de los humanos, ellas solo veían lo que ocurría a través de su narrador; pero ya no tenían, se suponía que ya no tenían contacto con el mundo humano; más Atl se le había aparecido en sueños una vez más, había sido ella, lo sabía, aun había alguien observando y narrando para las diosas. Yue junto sus manos con mayor fuerza, levanto el rostro y grito al cielo.

- Sé que hay alguien ahí – clamo la princesa – que la suerte me sonría para que voltees a verme, yo sé, que es difícil creerme; pero arreglaremos las cosas, ya no desobedeceremos, tú también eres humano, por favor diles lo que yo he dicho.

Yue se quedo ahí, de pie frente al lago con sus manos juntas hacia el cielo, con la respiración agitada y a punto de soltar las lágrimas. Hacía calor, el ambiente estaba húmedo, era muy incomodo para alguien que había crecido en los hielos perpetuos. Tanta humedad, desde el lago se empezó a levantar la niebla, densa, cubría la hierba en los pies de la princesa y se levantaba, cubrió su torso, paso su rostro y más allá de sus manos levantadas. Ya no parecía tierra, Yue se vio envuelta entre nubes espesas, misteriosas e inexplicables.

Un ruido. Como si algo hubiera caído desde el suelo, algo grande, pesado, largo y vivo, se movía alrededor de ella sin que ella pudiera verlo; la niebla casi le impedía ver sus propias manos.

- Princesa – clamo la voz, se oía grave, como la de un muchacho joven – si dices que harás la voluntad de las diosas, entonces deja de rezar, ellas lo odian.

- Deseo decirles lo noble que soy – clamo Yue tratando de moverse hacia donde oía la voz – lo de acuerdo que estoy con su voluntad.

El extraño se movía. Yue escucho cientos de pasos.

- Pues es su voluntad que dejes de rezar – dijo la voz-

- Estoy confundida y asustada – clamo la princesa – por favor, muéstrate.

Un silencio y más pasos.

- Fue la divina voluntad la que me mando – dijo la voz- sería muy peligroso de otra forma o ¿realmente crees que soy humano?

Yue se paró en seco y dejo de buscar al mensajero.

- Las diosas ya no confían en los humanos – siguió la voz – les han fallado demasiadas veces, pero humana, tú tampoco deberías de fiarte de_ esas_ diosas.

- ¿Qué? ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Hay más diosas? – preguntó aun más confundida la princesa-

- Deja de rezar – concluyo la voz- ese es el mensaje de las tres diosas de la fortuna.

Así como llego la niebla se fue. Yue aun estaba de pie, confundida. Las tres diosas de la fortuna regían el agua, el fuego y el aire y su desterrada hermana regía la tierra; si existían más dioses ¿Dónde podrían estar?

Yue cayó al cielo de rodillas, en su desesperación volteo de nuevo hacia el cielo y la vio y comprendió. Volvió a juntar sus dos manos y llamo en un clamo todavía más fuerte.

- Luna, brillante luna del cielo, por favor, guía a mi gente por el buen camino y protege sus pasos, tú que estas por encima de esta tierra…protégenos – rezo la princesa-

Seguía aun de rodillas en el suelo observando la luna menguante, era casi un hilo en el cielo, brillante; pero no completo.

Pasos en la escalera.

Yue seco sus lagrimas lo más rápido que pudo, cuando volteo Sokka estaba de pie detrás de ella.

- ¿Está todo bien princesa? – pregunto el angustiado muchacho-

- Sí, yo solo… – respondió ella nerviosamente, al final solo pudo sonreír dulcemente-

- Yo quisiera... disculparme con usted – dijo el muchacho mientras llevaba su mano a su cabeza y volteaba hacia otro lado tratando de evitar el embelesamiento que le provocaba la sonrisa de la princesa-

- ¿Disculparte? – pregunto confundida Yue-

- Creo, creo que he sido muy atrevido – dijo el chico sin notar lo nervioso que estaba- discúlpeme por favor.

Sokka se dio la vuelta e intento marcharse, pero el corazón de Yue seguía palpitando con fuerza y después de todo lo ocurrido ella se sentía más libre y decidida. Se puso de pie rápidamente, sostuvo por la manga al muchacho y se acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso.

Las nubes avanzaron lentamente por el cielo hasta cubrir por completo la luna.

Se quedaron ahí, felices y juntos. Al separarse Sokka sonreía con una expresión boba e incrédula y Yue soltaba risitas nerviosas. La princesa lo abrazo una vez más y el ya no pudo negar que en su corazón era mayor la alegría que la culpa.

Nuevamente pasos en la escalera. Los dos chicos se separaron rápidamente. Un solo guardia alcanzo a notarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede soldado? – pregunto Sokka al guardia frente a él tratando de parecer firme-

- Se han infiltrado rebeldes al castillo – dijo el guardia – el rey me envió para proteger a su hija.

- Tengo toda la guardia que necesito – respondió la princesa – ve y protege a mi padre, nosotros nos reuniremos pronto con él.

El guardia dudo un momento. Se retiro.

Sokka volteo con su sonrisa boba hacia Yue.

- Deja que hable con mi padre – dijo quedamente la princesa – lo convenceré, en serio.

Sokka asintió felizmente. La princesa Yue había sido su gran sueño desde siempre, ya sabiendo que ella lo quería podría esperar el tiempo que fuese. Se tomaron discretamente de las manos y dejaron el pequeño lago para ir a la sala del trono.

En lo alto del cielo las nubes se movieron de nuevo, quedo despejado el firmamento. La luna brillaba hermosa en el cielo, redonda, como un círculo perfecto de un extraño brillo azul. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que nadie le dedicaba sus suplicas.


	16. Traición

He esperado tooodo el libro para escribir este capitulo.

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo simplemente amo este universo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 16: TRAICION**

La alarma corría por todo el castillo, la primera guardia trato de detener al primer grupo de rebeldes en la entrada, aun los maestros agua fueron derrotados por solo tres guerreros. Suki, Zuko y Mai corrieron por el enorme pasillo principal, una segunda brigada de guardias apareció, los envolvieron en un gran círculo de agua que los rodeaba, la visibilidad era poca y no podían usar sus armas. Una lluvia de flechas acabo con los atacantes. El grupo de gitanas apareció para apoyar a sus compañeros. Llegaron los siete ante la puerta principal del palacio, la abrieron, había un pasillo a la izquierda y derecha y una enorme escalera que conducía a la habitación del trono, aun los seguían los guardias.

- Estos pasillos rodean la escalera – dijo Suki – nosotros iremos por la izquierda, tú y tu amiga por la derecha, nos desarenos de la mayor cantidad de guardias, nos encontraremos de nuevo para subir las escaleras y llegar al rey.

- Háblales a tus gitanas del plan – respondió Zuko antes de empezar a correr-

Así se dispersaron en dos nuevos grupos. Zuko y Mai corrieron por el enorme pasillo circular, al final del pasillo había una puerta para salir del camino, de ella salieron corriendo Yue y Sokka, tan solo vieron a Zuko y Mai corrieron hacia el lado contrario. A ellos aun los seguían los guardias, no tuvieron oportunidad de seguir a la princesa y a su guardia y entraron a la habitación del hermoso jardín y el estanque, ahora estaba vacía. Se pararon y enfrentaron a los guardias. La primera fila de maestros agua levantaron estacas del estanque y las arrojaron hacia ellos; las nubes cubrieron nuevamente la luna. Zuko y Mai evadieron las lentas estacan, Mai arrojo puntas de flecha más certeras y rápidas que hicieron caer a la primera fila de guardias, Zuko derribo a los que lograron acercarse con sus espadas dobles. Los guardias parecían tener poca energía, el agua era más lenta e incluso ellos parecían sorprendidos de no poder manejarla con tanta facilidad.

Yue y Sokka corrieron por el pasillo, por el pasillo por el corrían las gitanas. Las vieron de espaldas luchando contra los guardias. Sokka tomo la mano de Yue y la condujo de vuelta.

Todos los guardias que perseguían a Mai y Zuko fueron derribados. Zuko se apresuró a salir de la habitación; pero Mai lo detuvo sujetando su mano. Zuko volteo hacia ella confundido.

- ¿Tú sabías? – dijo ella - ¿Sabías que este territorio antes era libre?

- Este no es el momento – respondió Zuko librándose de la mano de ella-

- Fue tu madre quien logro su conquista- dijo la chica con tono ecuánime-

Por la puerta pasaron corriendo Yue y Sokka, no fueron detenidos por nadie, corrieron de regreso por el pasillo, subieron las escaleras y abrieron la puerta.

Zuko no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, la chica lo pasó de largo y corrió de vuelta por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, Zuko la siguió, las gitanas ya estaban al pie de las escaleras. La puerta roja en la cima de las escaleras estaba cerrada.

Dentro de la habitación el ambiente era tenso. Paku y Katara hablaban con el rey.

- Estamos siendo atacados señor – grito Paku frente al rey – debemos irnos de aquí.

- No nos iremos – ordeno el rey sentado en el trono, con su actitud empoderada y segura – esta vez atraparemos a los rebeldes y acabaremos con ellos. Fue ridículo de su parte atacar de nuevo nuestro palacio.

- ¡No! – dijo Katara de pie frente a Paku – este es el palacio de ellos, nosotros somos quienes debemos irnos.

- ¡Acaso se atreven a contradecirme! – reclamo el rey parándose al fin del trono –

- Puedes tomarlo como una traición si quieres – interrumpió Yue de espaldas a la puerta- de ahora en adelante yo conduciré al pueblo, ya fue suficiente.

- Yue, pero tú… ¿Por qué? – dijo el rey dolido y enojado-

- Yo he hablado con la diosa Atl – respondió la princesa – nos iremos de aquí y el pueblo vendrá conmigo.

La ira en los ojos del rey, un grito en la garganta a punto de dar un veredicto.

La puerta se abrió de par en par. Las gitanas, Zuko y Mai entraron con una clara actitud agresiva. Suki derribo a Sokka por la espalda y lo sostuvo contra el suelo. Quian Tía tomo a la princesa y sostuvo un cuchillo junto a su a cuello.

- Tomaremos este palacio – dijo Suki- no se atrevan a pelear.

El rey confundido.

Katara no pudo evitar notar que Zuko acompañaba a las gitanas.

- ¿Y se unieron con la familia real? – reclamo la maestra – esto es muy bajo Suki.

La líder de las gitanas trajo saliva y perdió un poco de fuerza. Sokka la noto débil, la derribo y pronto cambiaron de posición.

- Dejen ir a la princesa – ordeno el ávido guerrero-

- No lo hagan – ordeno Suki-

- Háganles caso a los rebeldes – ordeno Yue - ellos tienen razón, lo mejor es irnos de aquí. Al menos yo estoy dispuesta a cumplir sus demandas.

Sokka dejo a Suki. El muchacho se puso de pie y se inclino de rodillas ante la princesa. Paku y Katara lo siguieron. La sorpresa del rey. Su expresión cambio, un suspiro y se sintió derrotado, superado. La gitana soltó a la princesa. Ella siguió de pie, sin miedo ni titubeos. Y de repente, en el rey hubo algo más, un poco, solo un instante viendo los ojos de su hija y se lleno de orgullo.

- Señor – gimió la anciana al lado del trono – piénselo, por favor, nosotros, usted puede lograr mayores cosas.

- No – respondió el rey callando a la anciana – nosotros debemos…

Y algo lo interrumpió, un grito seco y ahogado, un solo suspiro y cayo de frente al suelo con una sola daga clavada en su espalda.

La mirada de todos. Ty lee y Azula de pie atrás del trono. La princesa lucía satisfecha, feliz.

Yue cayó de rodillas al piso con el rostro inundado de lágrimas. Sokka, Katara y Paku inmovilizados por la sorpresa, la anciana llenándose de ira.

- ¡Tú! – grito Zuko mientras se abalanzaba contra su hermana-

Azula no se inmuto, siguió de pie sonriente mientras su hermano se acercaba a ella con sus espadas desenfundadas. El príncipe se sintió caer contra el piso de repente. Había dagas clavando las mangas y los tobillos de su ropa contra el suelo. No necesito levantar la mirada para darse cuenta de quien eran los pasos que lo pasaban de largo. Mai camino lentamente desde la puerta de entrada hasta quedar al lado de la orgullosa princesa; no había nada más, solo bandos e ira.

* * *

_Juar juar juar. _


	17. Shu

Supongo que a estas alturas es notorio del patrón que siguen los finales de cada libro.

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, yo simplemente amo este universo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 17: SHU**

La ciudad era un círculo perfecto. Toph estaba en el borde. Al frente la tierra llana con sus pastizales y a su espalda los edificios que se alzaban orgullosos. Ella no los veía, los sentía. Sentía las plantas que se tambaleaban, la gente que caminaba, las hormigas que trabajaban incansablemente; pero un sonido palpitante la absorbía de todo ese ruido, era su corazón. Resonaba con fuerza en su pecho, no entendía por qué no podía dar el siguiente paso, era sencillo, sólo debía irse, llegar a otro lugar, seguir viajando. Pero seguía sintiendo a esa gente, cómo caminaban, cómo corrían hacía el palacio y entraban a la fuerza. Esa ciudad era el corazón del valle, de su gente, de su pueblo y estaba a punto de ser destruido.

- Creo que ya hemos terminado – comenzó Azula dirigiéndose a Suki – el rey a muerto. Ahora esta ciudad es tuya.

Yue levanto su vista y miro incrédula a la líder de las gitanas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Insistió la princesa – ¿Todo salió bien o no? Tienes tu ciudad y yo mi victoria.

- Realmente… - susurro Sokka conteniendo su ira - ¿realmente planearon esto?

Suki abrió su boca pero no emitió palabra, perdía más y más el color. A fin de cuentas era verdad, ellas habían planeado asesinar al rey.

La confusión, nadie sabía a quién atacar. Había un muerto frente a ellos. Salía un ruido de alguna parte que ensordecía los sentidos y no dejaba pensar, tal vez era el llanto de Yue, Zuko exigiendo una explicación, el aliento entrecortado de Suki o la fastidiosa sonrisa de Azula. El caos reinaba en ese cuarto crispando los nervios en una cuenta regresiva que iba a terminar mal.

Azula dio un paso adelante hacía el cuerpo que yacía en el piso. La vieja fue la primera que ataco. Levanto su mano sosteniendo su dedos verticalmente para frenar a la princesa, Mai se interpuso, lanzo sus dardos que fueron frenados por un par de bloques diminutos de hielo; Ty lee salto hacía la anciana y levanto su puño para darle un golpe en el torso.

En el borde de la ciudad Toph alzó la cabeza y no pudo ver como las nubes despejaban el cielo para mostrar la luna llena.

Y nada. El puño no llego a la mujer. La anciana detuvo a las dos niñas con nada más que sus dos manos. Ellas se quedaron perplejas, inmóviles. La princesa levanto su daga para lanzarla contra la horrible mujer. La anciana acerco sus manos a su pecho y cual dos muñecas de trapo las dos niñas se quedaron sostenidas entre la princesa y ella.

- Atacar a mis amigas no te devolverá a tu rey – advirtió Azula deteniendo su daga-

- Y nada de lo que tú hagas te devolverá a tus amigas- respondió la vieja mientras juntaba los dedos de sus manos retorciendo los jóvenes cuerpos que gritaban al sentir sus músculos contraerse-

Por primera vez el rostro angustiado de la princesa.

De repente la anciana cayó al piso. Los dos cuerpos se liberaron. Tirada en el suelo levanto su cabeza para descubrir que Paku le congelaba las manos contra la dura tierra.

- Ellas mataron a tu rey – gimió rencorosa la anciana-

- Y deben recibir un castigo justo – respondió Paku con fuerza – pero este será dado por las leyes, no por un acto de infame venganza.

- ¡Eres un viejo tonto! – Grito la vieja al momento que quebraba el hielo y se levantaba para encerrar al maestro en un bloque de hielo desde el torso hasta el cuello-

Él se liberó. Recogió el agua que quedaba de los bloques de hielo rotos y los arrojó contra la anciana. El agua no formaba lanzas o látigos definidos, parecían ondas maltrechas e inestables, muy fuertes; pero de forma indefinida. La anciana los deshizo con un movimiento rudo que los aplasto contra el suelo. Levanto de nuevo una honda maltrecha que trato de controlar en una estaca hasta el pecho del maestro; más esta se convirtió en un una bola que golpeo a Paku y lo hizo caer al suelo. La vieja levanto un poco el agua y la sostuvo en el rostro del maestro impidiéndole respirar. Katara reaccionó, lanzo desde su cantimplora una bola de agua que no acertó correctamente, bajó injustamente hasta el tobillo de la vieja causándole una caída. Paku respiro. La vieja se levanto lentamente. Katara levanto su agua para formar un látigo, no lo logro; este se disparo con fuerza regresándose y golpeándola contra la pared.

Los espectadores aun incapaces de reaccionar miraban incrédulos como el poder se escapaba de los que creían los más fuertes. No, sus ataque eran fuertes sin duda, era como si hubieran olvidado cómo usarlos, parecían niños jugando y chapoteando; enloquecidos por un capricho o un enojo. O tal vez algo más, como si la mano divina los hubiese abandonado.

Toph no pudo salir de la ciudad. Se libraba una guerra que ella había ignorado, una en la que ella siempre se negó a participar. No quería ser la enviada de los dioses, pero al final no importaba cuanto lo negara o cuanto se esforzara, ella quería ver a su madre. Se arrojó contra el suelo y extendió las palmas de sus manos para sentir la tierra.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – Susurro la niña- ¿Si tú abandonaste a tu gente por qué yo debo ayudarles?

No escucho la voz de su madre. Escucho la tierra temblar y el sonido correr por las calles de la ciudad, el mercado, una casa, un niño que jugaba, una mujer llorando, el agua que caía en una fuente, el palacio, cuerpos inertes en el suelo, el pasillo circular y la escalera y adentro de la puerta una pelea. Como si todos sus sentidos se dirigieran ahí, como una fuerza incontenible que la invitaba a escuchar de cerca y la sumía en un trance profundo de atención. Escucho el retumbar de los pasos de Azula que se acercaban a la vieja para clavarle un cuchillo, que fue derribado por el boomerang que lanzo un muchacho, que fue herido por una daga que volaba. Sintió como la presión de dos corazones aumentaba al tono de la herida del muchacho; pero solo una de aquellas jóvenes fue a socorrerlo, la otra se levanto junto con su espada y se lanzo contra la ecuánime chica que escondía puntas afiladas en sus manos. Y Toph se dio cuenta antes que nadie que el príncipe se interpondría, pues era ella la única que podía notar que él estaba libre de nuevo.

- ¡Ya basta! – Escuchó decir al príncipe como un eco golpeado, como si la voz saliera de su propio pecho – quiero una explicación.

Una de las dos chicas derribo al príncipe con una patada baja y le arrojo puntas de flecha a la chica frente a ella. Su oponente se protegió con su espada. Y siguieron peleando. Cuando el príncipe trato de levantarse cuatro chicas le bloquearon el paso.

Al mismo tiempo Toph escuchaba a la vieja acercarse al corazón acelerado de la princesa que seguía tirada en el piso por el golpe del boomerang, sintió la mano de la mujer levantarse, el golpe al fin certero y por la espalda de la niña que había saltado hasta detrás de la anciana para proteger a su princesa. Escucho el golpe que produjo esa niña al ser azotada contra la pared sostenida por los hilos invisibles e inaudibles que controlaba la vieja. Y la escucho de nuevo acercarse a la princesa, estirar su mano con fuerza hacia ella, el pulso acelerado y nada. La princesa no se movió de su sitio, ni se contrajeron sus músculos, ni grito de dolor, su corazón se tranquilizo. Toph estaba segura, nadie había hecho nada por salvarla; pero los hilos invisibles no la sujetaban, a pesar de los movimientos desesperados de la vieja, la princesa no sucumbía ante ella. Pero más extraño aun fue que el corazón de la chica que peleaba con la líder de las gitanas, al notar el fallo en el ataque de la bruja se aceleró su pulso, su atacante noto el momento de vacilo y la derribo. Azula saco un cuchillo y lo levanto contra la indefensa bruja. Un corazón apenas palpitante de Paku detuvo ese ataque. La vieja corrió para terminar de detener ese pulso, pero la líder de las gitanas arrojo su espada y le detuvo el paso. A penas y la bruja hubo volteado su cabeza para mirar a la joven y otras cuatro chicas de pisadas parecidas rodearon a la anciana. Y Toph pudo prever el error antes que nadie más, pues el suelo debajo de esas cuatro estaba cubierto por charcos de agua de los ataques anteriores, sintió como se levantaron desde estos charcos estacas irregulares de hielo solido. Por instinto todos cerraron los ojos y voltearon la cabeza; Toph no tenía tanta suerte. Un segundo, un solo segundo de diferencia entre las manos de la bruja y el grito ahogado de Suki.

Toph escucho su grito desesperado y angustioso. No existía más verdad que esa.

- Si hay alguien que merece que lo escuches – susurro Toph – somos nosotros.

Retumbo la tierra y justo en el centro del charco surgió un cubo de tierra que se trago a la bruja. Todos lo vieron, sin saber exactamente que era, solo Toph pudo apreciar en su totalidad el desgaje de la piedra, que se esculpía a si misma descubriendo la figura de una mujer, esbelta, alta, blanca, de piel de roca y dedos de raíces, estiro sus manos y hundió en la tierra a los incrédulos que la miraban sorprendidos, Katara, Sokka, Yue, Paku, Azula, Ty lee y Mai; solo Suki seguía de pie, frente a ella; las demás guerreras estaban en el piso.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo la viviente estatua con una voz que retumbaba en todo el cuarto-.

Y Suki aun sin voz.

- Líder de las gitanas que han cuidado de mi pueblo – insistió la voz - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Y las demás gitanas no hicieron ningún esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, al contrario, se quedaron de rodillas con la cabeza baja.

- Quiero – empezó Suki – quiero que mi pueblo sea libre.

Levanto su mano la honorable diosa para cumplir el deseo.

- Y quiero – insistió más fuerte la gitana – quiero a alguien que sea capaz de guiarlo.

Las gitanas la miraron sorprendidas.

- ¿Por qué tu no? – Preguntó la diosa-

- Yo me deje llevar – respondió la guerrera- yo puedo pelear por mi pueblo y nunca daré un paso atrás, pero no soy una reina; tu hija…tampoco quiere eso. Por favor – dijo ahora de rodillas – dinos quien debe ser realmente el rey de esta tierra.

- De entre las altas montañas – empezó la diosa de la tierra- en lo más obscuro de sus cavernas encontraran un animal que nunca antes han visto; mi hija lo reconocerá como su semejante y él les entregara un bebé que será su rey; ¿Quieres el poder para protegerlo?

Suki lo pensó un momento.

- Yo ya tengo el poder para proteger a mi pueblo – respondió la gitana- dale el poder a aquellos que lo necesiten.

- Aun…-dijo la diosa dulcemente – ¿aun quieren hacerlo todo por ustedes mismos? Una vez me equivoque y no le otorgue el poder a este pueblo porque un hombre me juro que podría protegerlo con sus propios manos; no volveré a cometer ese error.

Shu estiro su mano cual inicio de conjuro cuando se levanto la niebla y desde el techo del cuarto se sintió venir la humedad. Desde los hermosos tapices que cubrían lo alto de la habitación del trono empezó a gotear cual si fuera lluvia en campo abierto. Y el ruido de las gotas al caer formaba sonidos extraños distinguibles en palabras.

- Juraste no volver a intervenir – Grito Atl en una queja que parecía una tormenta-

- Creo que ha pasado el suficiente tiempo para que me perdonen – contesto la estatua viviente mientras alzaba sus raíces alrededor de las gitanas, cómo si quisiera protegerlas de la lluvia- Además, ¿Por qué reclamas por un pueblo que ya has abandonado?

La lluvia se soltó con fuerza sobre los presentes, estaban todos empapados, la gente de los volcanes tiritaba de frío.

- Este pueblo se atrevió a rezar a otro dios que no era yo – se oyó en las gotas de lluvia – les dejare mi fuerza, más no mi habilidad, esa la deberán aprender por ellos mismos.

- Sabes bien que la Luna puede enseñarles lo suficiente – grito Shu retumbando las paredes-

- ¡Escúchame Shu! - retumbo con fuerza el goteo- si tu gente se atreve a impedir que la mía llegue a la tierra que les he construido mi ira caerá sobre ellos. Y nosotras no hemos olvidado nada, si quieres participar en esta guerra tendrás que acatar nuestras reglas, será tu pueblo el que deba dar el siguiente sacrificio.

La lluvia se precipito violentamente sobre todos, volviéndose una cortina de agua que impedía ver alrededor, se detuvo de repente y escampo la niebla. Yue, Sokka, Katara y Paku ya no estaban.

Shu descobijo a las gitanas y a modo de despedida sonrió.

- Todo esto – dijo al final – páguenselo a mi hija.

Y tal como emergió de la tierra se fue, ya no había rastro de la vieja.

Las gitanas se levantaron y esperaron la orden de Suki. Ella volteo y vio orgullosa a la princesa, quien seguía en la habitación enterrada en piso, con frío y empapada por la lluvia de Atl. Junto a ella estaban Ty lee y Mai, Zuko un poco más apartado. Ninguno de los cuatro podía moverse. Suki las miro, Ty lee estaba asustada, Zuko confundido, Mai con una extraña resignación y angustia; pero Azula estaba llena de ira, en sus ojos todavía estaba esa voluntad inquebrantable.

Suki recogió su espada y la levanto contra la princesa quien lucía indefensa.

- Al fin – dijo Suki – recibirás el castigo que te mereces y nosotras nos encargaremos de la ciudad.

Las gitanas se miraron felices, satisfechas después de una gran obra, de la obra de su vida.

El cuerpo de Arnok seguía en el piso.

- Abra que pensar cómo protegerla – concluyo Suki-

En el borde de la ciudad Toph descubría los dones que le había regalado su madre. Con tan solo sus pies y manos levanto la tierra, tan firme y gruesa como era posible. Levanto en todo el límite un muro que mostraba la fortaleza y la voluntad del pueblo que decidió proteger. La gran muralla protegería el corazón de los valles, del reino que de ahora en adelante dominaría la tierra.

* * *

_Espero que les guste la resolución del libro 2: Tierra. Subiré el libro de fuego en cuanto pueda._

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
